Am I Beautiful
by BloodyMarry
Summary: In the wise words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks... LxH, DxB [Complete]
1. Prologue

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **T for now, but if you ask for more I shall give it to you, as in sex scenes.

**Status:** Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! Lucius/Harry, Draco?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. I own the plot, and really who cares?

**Prologue**

With just a look he could pierce anyone's heart. He was just that beautiful, with his gleaming silver eyes and his soft blonde hair. That as the way it was, and would always be. He was just too perfect to be true in most peoples eyes. But he didn't care, he knew he was too good for any of them, really he had no one he needed to impress.

Well there was one person. And that was his mate who he had yet to find. He went without a mate for all his thirty-seven years of life. He had a son, a wife, but no true mate. Life simply sucked, being a Veela really sucked, those were Draco's words of course. He would never dream of saying so... below his station. Really Malfoy's simply didn't speak that way about anything thing, at least not in public.

Speak of the devil, he was having an 'in-depth' conversation, about the Potter brat, with his beloved son at this very moment. Really, the boy so loved to hear himself speak, but with the arrogance that was drilled into his brain from birth of course he would love himself, much as his father loved himself. Too ironic really, besides looks and money neither had anything to boast about. They had no mates, and not that many real friends, and they also had two horribly itchy tattoos that were quite ugly, if he had anything thing to say about it.

And thank God the Dark Lord was dead, the bastard had died at the hands of a pathetic teenager, only seventeen in years. The man was insane so really what more could you exspect? It was a good thing he and his son switched sides conviently only two month before their 'masters' untimely death.

Lucius Malfoy could honestly quote, that being a Veela at this moment in time truly sucked.

_How did you like it? Should I continue? If I do continue chapters will be much longer, I swear! LOL The story just popped into my head as I was listening to "Miss Murder," by A.F.I Awesome song! I love it, and I hope you loved this! Constructive criticism is welcome! _

**Poll Question:**

If I am to continue I need to know who I should make Draco's mate. Pick from these:

Hermione

Ron

Bill (just cuz I like him! LOL)

Blaise

Sirius (couldn't resist)

Severus

Maybe Ginny,

if I get a lot for her, I really don't like her at all. But I want what you guys want.

And if you want someone else just say! Maybe I left someone out! Feel free to give your opinion!

_I hope you decide to review. _

_Bloody_


	2. Miseria Cantare

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **T

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! LM/HP DM/BW

**Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, other pairings to be determined!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story. I own the plot, but really who cares? And I don't own any AFI stuff! It's where I got the title for the chapter.

**Chapter One: **Miseria Cantare- The Beginning

"_For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also."- Matthew 6:21 _

"Lucius, really! I would never!" A woman screamed, she had long blonde hair that went to her waist, and had dark blue eyes. Lucius rolled his eyes, did she really think she would get away with such a pathetic argument.

"Believe me I thought the same until...certain things were brought into the light, forgive the pun darling," Narcissa flinched at the endearment he used to ridicule her, and then shuddered utterly afraid of her husbands cool tone.

"Lucius, dear be-"

"I will decide what to do with you later, _darling_. Until then you may stay with either your lover or that maniacal and estranged sister of yours, by the way, where is she hiding now? I should really remember to thank her for the kind curse she threw my way a few months ago at the final battle," Narcissa ground her teeth and was about to retort when she was cut off again.

"Calm yourself, woman. Leave me, I can stand your presence no more," Lucius sneered, gesturing towards the door.

"But-"

"Narcissa, leave now or you'll regret the day you followed me to the light side like a lost puppy," he said smoothly but threateningly, Narcissa huffed and her cheeks flushed a charming pink.

"You are the traitor here, not me. If the Dark Lord were still-"

"But he is not, my wife, he was killed by a sixteen year old child. Leave or so help me," he raised his wand hand, and Narcissa's eyes widened and she scurried to the fireplace to Floo out of the Manor all together.

"Father," Lucius turned towards the door to look at his only son.

"Yes, Draco?" The older veela of the two asked.

"Where has mother gone?" Lucius scoffed.

"Apparently to her lover, Lestrange."

"Uncle Rodolphus?" Draco's features contorted into that of disgust.

"No Rabastan."

"Uncle Rabastan, how odd."

"It's Mr. Lestrange to you Draco, and yes it is quite an odd pairing considering the man is mentally unstable as all the Lestranges seem to be."

"So that means Mom knows where they are all hiding?"

"Yes, and I will get the information from her soon enough."

"Father are you going to divorce her?" Draco asked with no amount of remorse.

"Yes, of course," Lucius said simply.

"Good, I've had about enough of that blood sucking leech," the newly made veela said while he looked to be deep in though, pondering the fact.

"Draco.."

"Excuse me, gallon sucking leech," Lucius only smirked.

"Really, Draco insulting your own mother," he said in a mock disapproving voice.

"Really, Father insulting your own wife, Tut-tut."

"Point well taken. Oh, and Draco mention this to no one."

"Yes, Father."

"Also before I forget, congratulations on making Captain of the team this year," Lucius said clapping his son on he shoulder, and handing him a letter.

"Thank you, what's this?"

"It's a certificate stating that you are now the proud owner of a Firebolt 3000."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes, really. I hope you enjoy it. It hasn't been released in stores yet, so your broom will be delivered to you when you are at school, son."

"Thank you, Father," he said while hugging his Dad.

"Your welcome, son. but I suggest keeping this a secret until the package is delivered at school, and you will be able to watch all the poor little broomless children cry out in envy!" They both started laughing at that. Once they had pulled away from their hug , Draco put the letter/certificate in his robe pocket.

"I say, look at the time! We are going to be late for the train of we don't leave soon. Blinkey!" He clapped his hands together twice and then there was a small pop and a house elf appeared, wringing her ears.

"Master called Blinkey? What does master need?" She squeaked out.

"Yes, transport Draco's Hogwarts trunk and his Hawk to the Train Station, Platform 9 3/4."

"Yes, masters. Blinkey wishes master Draco nothing but the best for his new school year."

"Thank you, Blinkey," the small elf smiled at the smiling veela and then with anther small pop she was gone.

"Take my arm Draco, hold on tightly," Draco moved to his father's side and took hold of his arm grasping it firmly, he didn't want any of his parts left behind, especially not his more important bits and pieces.

With a loud crack they were immediately taken to the platform full of young witches and wizard, both Draco and Lucius still intact.

"I shall go retrieve my things from the pick up, Father, I'll be back in a few moments," at his father's nod Draco turned and left to got to the luggage pick up.

Lucius scanned the crowd looking for no one in particular, and seeing no one he turned and looked in the other direction people that were boarding the train. But as he turned his molten silver eyes met with bright emerald green ones.

Upon meeting them an odd jolt went down his spine and a tingling sensation spread it's way throughout his body, making him shudder. He blinked from the shock of this encounter, but when he opened his eyes again the pair that he had made contact with were gone. He shook himself having no clue what happened, then his eyes began to dart through the crowd once again, but whoever had those beautiful eyes, was now on the train or had left the platform all together.

He suddenly felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, thinking it was his mystery person he spun around, only to find it was his son. He realized when he spun around like an idiot he had caught many peoples attention, so he scowled menacingly at any who dared to stare at him, they all turned and walked away quickly.

"Father?" Lucius turned back to Draco looking positively venomous, he was in a bad mood now, and Draco wondered what could have happened in the span of merely six minutes or so.

"Sorry, Draco you just startled me. Have you loaded your things?"

"Yes, just now, I came back to say farewell."

"Good, I suppose I will see you soon, son. October is the first Quidditch match, then you'll be coming home for Christmas this year?"

"That sounds about right. Good bye, Father," Draco said shaking his father's hand.

"Good bye, son , try not to get caught."

"Caught?"

"There's no use in saying try not to get into trouble, because you will no matter what I say. So just try not to get caught," both of the magical creatures smirked mischievously.

"Right, I'll see you later father."

Draco turned and walked back to the train, once he was inside he began to walk toward his usual compartment, hoping some of his friends would be their already.

At the middle of the train he spotted his body guard/thugs going into their usual place. They stopped suddenly and then pushing the people that were in the compartment out of it. They laughed as one of the kids tripped, but when they saw that it was Draco who the kid landed in front of they walked over and pulled the boy up by his collar. When the boy, who appeared to be a second year Hufflepuff looked up at him Draco sneered at him and the kid whimpered. Then Crabbe and Goyle hauled the dumb badger away, where they dumped him on the ground next to his other friends.

Draco with a smug look on his face, began brush imaginary dust of the front of his robes, and he walked toward the open door, nodded to his goons and walked into the now empty compartment. When all three of them were seated- Draco in the middle seat on one side, while Crabbe and Goyle sat with a seat separating them on the other side- the door opened again and they saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini walk in.

"Blaise," Draco acknowledged uncomfortably.

"Draco," he said while shifting on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, honestly! You two are such prats!" Pansy said while pushing past Blaise and then sitting down to the left of Draco. Blaise and Draco both smiled, shook hands then Blaise took the empty seat to Draco's right. Blaise and Draco had dated in the last year and had broken up during the summer after the war, on friendly terms of course.

Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle then smirked, remembering what they had done not five minutes ago.

"And people really think we will be nice, now that it's out in the open that we are on the light side, or because Voldemort is dead," they all flinched at the name, "we have been complete bastards our whole lives why stop now when we are more free than ever!" They all laughed at the obvious joke even though Draco had said the Dark Lord's name.

"What did you guys do?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, the usual, right before you and Blaise came in here Vince and Greg kicked a couple of dumb bloody second year Hufflepuffs out of the compartment, and I scared them shitless."

"Serves the idiots right, we sit here every year. I just wish I would have seen their petrified faces!" At Blaises comment everyone started in on new peals of laughter.

Topic turning serious Blaise looked at Draco and opened his mouth to ask a question but Pansy beat him to it.

"Draco, how is all the veela stuff going? Have you found your mate yet?"

"No, I haven't found my mate, but I have, with tutoring from father, learned how to control my veela powers."

"What kind of powers?" She asked.

"Attraction, some elemental stuff, I'll explain it all later, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll just give you the book if you want to know so much," Draco said leaning his back against the leather cushion.

"Fine, Mr. Snippy Pants," Draco sighed.

"Pans, this has just been a stressful summer. So much crap happened I can hardly stand it. I still haven't found my mate, father says it could take years, but this aching in the pit of my stomach and in my heart is killing me. I can't stand it! I don't know how father has been able to take it, waiting for like thirty some odd years. I doesn't matter. Please, can we just drop the subject? Please?" Pansy sighed and put her hand on his forehead, cooling him his rising headache down.

"Ya, Dray no worries, love," after that silence reigned for a few more minutes until Draco sighed.

"Mother cheated on father with Uncle Rabastan. He is divorcing her, I don't know when it'll be final, so don't ask," Pansy gasped and Blaises head snapped around to look at him with wide eyes, the goons only grunted in mild surprise.

"Wow, is that all you know about it?" Blaise asked.

"Other than he confronted her and kicked her out this morning before we left, no, nothing else."

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Pansy said soothingly, she really did love Draco as a brother, and cared for his feelings.

"Don't worry about it I don' care. The bitch is gone and that's all that matters. She can't control me anymore, thank God. And guys, thanks for worrying," he smiled at them and received much the same.

After a little more chatter, considerably lighter in topic choice, they had all calmed down so Blaise pulled out a Quidditch Stats book, while Crabbe and Goyle started playing exploding snap. Draco turned to Pansy looking bored stiff, she mirrored his image.

"Pans, you wanna go scare some stupid first years?" Draco asked.

"Better yet, I say we pay a visit to our long time friends from Gryffindork, The Golden Trio, perhaps?"

**xXxXxXHarryXxXxXLuciusXxXxXx**

"Harry?" The boy, no man in question turned to see Neville Longbottom at the door to the compartment. Harry was sitting in alone.

"Hey, Neville! What do you need?"

"Can I sit here all the others are taken. As always," Neville said smiling.

"Of course, mate. Hermione and Ron will be coming soon they had to deal with some such rubbish. Ginny and Luna are both doing Prefect stuff, so I would like nothing other than your company, Harry said smiling charmingly. It seemed summer, the death of Voldemort, and the saving of Sirius had done wonders for Harry. He was always smiling now, and he had developed a quite charming personality- Sirius claims to be the reason for this- and a newly confident attitude.

"I see you got Head Boy! Congrats!" Neville said grinning.

"Yeah and Hermione got Head Girl, too."

"Well, we all know that know-it-all mudblood Granger would Head Girl," came the cold drawl from the compartment door way. Malfoy was standing there, with his little girl-toy Pansy Parkinson, who was giggling like a hyena. Harry looked Draco in the eye and suddenly felt oddly attracted to him, Draco had changed over the summer, he now stood at an impressive height of 6 '2, his hair no longer gelled back, but let to flow out perfectly, his bangs not covering his eyes but close enough to it to giving him a mysterious bad boy look. And his lean figure he acquired from all the years of being a seeker, could be seen though his finely fitted clothing. Suddenly Harry realizing he had been staring, so he shook his head lightly and scowled at Malfoy. What the hell had he been thinking checking Malfoy out! But when he turned he saw that Neville was in the same predicament he had been in. This was way too weird, but the young man shook it off.

Harry stood up to face his long time enemy, and since Harry had also gained some height from the summer, was now and even six foot, so Malfoy wasn't much taller than him. But the differences in their builds were quite obvious, Harry having trained all last year and summer- when he could- now had a lean body but had very well sculpted arms, chest, abs, and legs. And with his tan and longer and more unruly hair he was a far more imposing figure than Draco. When they got a good look at him he shut both Pansy and Draco up for a minute.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Draco regaining his steam and retorted.

"Just come to visit some old friends, why else? Oh, but where are Granger and Weasel? You know I can't stand not to see them at the beginning of each year!" Pansy giggled while Draco smirked.

"Get out of here!" Neville said bravely.

"Oh, is Big-Bottom gonna start telling us what to do? I think not, you best back off before we make you," Pansy threatened.

Before Neville could say anything else Harry had his wand pointed at Malfoy, right between the eyes. The boy gulped and tried to reach for his wand but Harry pushed his wand into Malfoy's forehead and the he winched. Neville had his wand on Pansy before she could try and hex Harry.

"You both realize I killed Voldemort, right? You two little Death Eaters are nothing but scum on the bottom of my shoe and I have no problem with making a repeat performance. And really, who would believe you over the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry smirked confidently when both Pansy and Draco took steps back. He didn't like using his fame to get anything but the title did have it's uses. All the people in the compartment then heard uproarious laughter coming from behind Draco and Pansy. A thought struck Harry, 'That sounds like..'

"Bill?" Harry said as Malfoy spun around only to come face to face with a man in his late twenties standing a few inches taller than him with long red hair and a fang earring on his left lobe. The man's blue eyes were twinkling in amusement, and Draco suddenly felt...odd. A tingling started and went all through his body making him shiver for a second. Having not broken eye contact with the man Draco could hardly stop himself from drooling at this handsome creature. The strange person not turning away from Draco smiled and addressed everyone in the room.

"Professor Weasley, to all of you," the man said...'The...Weasley? WEASLEY!' Draco jerked from his trance like state with a disgusted look on his face. 'What the hell! I was staring at a Weasel! And he's a Professor! Bloody Hell! The wanker must have put me under some kind of spell!' Draco thought as his eyes narrowed, the older Weasley's smile only widening. Draco turned away from him and looked at everyone else in the compartment, Pansy was literally drooling, while Longbottom and Potter looked shocked, and little Weasel was scowling at him while Granger attempted to. 'Bloody idiots.'

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, Professor, no problem here. Pansy and I will be leaving now," he then grabbed a protesting Pansy's wrist and proceeded to drag he out and away from the compartment. Feeling eyes on his back Draco looked over his should and saw that Bill was staring at him and was still bloody smiling! Draco scowled like Hermione had wanted to and turned away from the freckled face poof. It didn't matter that he was technically a poof, he could still call other people any names he wanted to. Finally reaching their compartment he slung Pansy into her seat slammed the door and plopped down in his spot, pouting.

'I was not drooling over a bloody Weasley,' Draco internally seethed.

That it for this chapter. It's quite long compared to the last one. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Me is really lazy!

Obviously Bill is Draco's mate. I hope you all aren't too disappointed with my decision. I really wanted to make it Bill, and once he had gotten a lot of votes I couldn't resist! I hope you liked! More veela stuff will happen later!

Thank you everyone who reviewed and voted. It actually helped a lot! Here are the results!

Hermione: 3

Ron: 4

Bill: 5

Blaise: 2

Sirius: 1

Severus: 3

Ginny: 0

Other: 1- Remus,

**IMPORTANT: **

I also wanted to say since the sorting is next if any of you want to be sorted tell me your name and house, and I'll put you in my story! I thought that was a good idea since I hate coming up with random names! LOL

**Thanks: uranium/ Ash-G/ angel-of-dark-insanity/ Marikili68/ Alanna The Lioness/ Silver Tears 11/ ME/ Gravy Baby/ Kittendragon/ Jane.Jumped/ Kyokorain/ Storm/ tashpilch/ Katsy15/ Fragile Crystal/ Shadow The Paper Crown Queen/ Scarlet Slytherin**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	3. The Young and The Hopeless

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **T or PG-13

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! LM/HP DM/BW

**Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, other pairings to be determined!

**Author Notes: **Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! Some of you gave really cool suggestions for names! I am so happy, I will be putting you all in there! I got so many reviews, I just feel so thankful for such great reviewers! You guys rock my stripped and plaid socks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, other than the ones I make up! I also own the plot...but does anyone really care? Nope! How utterly disappointing. I also don't own any Good Charlotte stuff, it's where I got the title of the chapter! LOL I will always be using band song titles for chapter titles. Been done before but I love it!

**Chapter Two: **The Young and The Hopeless

_"If you judge people you, have no time to love them." -Mother Teresa _

As a young woman with black hair lead a still surprisingly stunned blonde boy into the Great Hall for the Welcoming feast, she glanced back at the others following behind them. She had seen how hot the new professor was, she wasn't blind, but really, why was Draco looking like the Grim licked his crotch! He had to be out of his mind! Well, in any case she intended to ask said shocked boy when they sat down for the feast.

She gracefully sat in her usual seat at the Slytherin table, next to Draco as Crabbe sat to her right and Goyle sat to Draco's left, Blaise sat across from her as Nott and Avery on his sides, and with Millicent next to Avery. Once they were all seated she noticed Draco was staring at the head table not saying a word, huffing indignantly she pulled on Draco's sleeve under the table.

"Draco!" She hissed under her breath, she tugged his sleeve a few more times, still not getting his attention. Finally a Slytherin-like smirk crossed her aristocratic features, and her hand slid further under the table and grabbed his package. He squeaked like a girl and literally jumped up from his seat.

"Pansy! What the hell!" He screamed in her face, all of their housemates turning to look at him with confused and weary faces, both Pansy and Draco glared at them and when they all turned around the two began glaring at each other again.

"Really, Draco sit down, it's not like I haven't done that before," Draco blushed and reluctantly took his seat next to her.

"Now tell me what the hell was with the grabbage of my goods, doll?" He rubbed his now extra sensitive area, trying to sooth his shaken nerves.

"You were being a dolt. Ever since we left the Gryffindor's compartment you have been in some kind of daze. Personally I think you have the serious hots for Professor Weasley," she grinned devilishly at him.

"I do not!" He said hotly, drawing the attention of surrounding Slytherins.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Will you two shut it Professor Cat-up-her-ass is coming in with the little first years," Blaise said stopping the immature argument going on, on the other side of the table. Crabbe and Goyle along with the other Slytherins that heard Blaise's comment snickered but Pansy and Draco only glared at him. Then Pansy stuck her tongue out at Draco and mouthed "Do too!" Just as Draco was about to retort, Pansy kicked his shin and when he cried out the sorting hat began it's stupid song.

"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath, "and I do not like him! A Weasley, never!" But no one heard him because he basically whispered all of this little conversation to himself.

'How could I like a Weasley? I can't like a _Weasley_! But what in God's name was that feeling I got when I looked in his eyes? It felt like I was on fire and was on a cloud 9 at the same damn time. He made me feel like I had had too much Firewhiskey to drink, and was completely smashed! And why the hell was he staring at me? Does he like me? Not likely, he probably thought I was some crazy idiot standing there drooling over him. Malfoy's do not drool damn it! How the hell did this happen!' Draco thought furiously. Suddenly he groaned loud enough to get Pansy's attention and she saw him proceed to drop his head on the table lift it, the drop it again, making some pitiful noise as he did it. 'Is he bloody whimpering?'

She put he hand on the front of his face and pushed it back up, effectively stopping him form banging his head on the table they were all about to eat from. "Good Gods, Draco don't crack the table!" She whispered furiously.

"I can't help it! I do like him! A fucking Weasley! I like a Goddamned Weasley!" Draco whispered back, nearly dropping his head back on the table, but Pansy had a strong hold on him.

"You stop it! He is totally hot, like really, really hot. I don't care if he is a Weasley. Get the hell over it, you bloody woman! Your blubbering like a fat hippogriff over here! The sorting has just started so shut fuck up!" Draco gave her anther pitiful look and nodded his head, trying to compose himself. He would not throw away all the years of his how-to-be-a-Malfoy training, down the loo. No one could ever get to Draco Malfoy! He was a Malfoy for God sakes! He was acting like an idiot, and if his father saw him doing that... well he shuddered to think. He smiled lightly at his best friend.

"Tough love, Draco, it works every time," he nodded then turned to the sorting, thinking over his odd reaction to one Bill Weasley.

**oOoOoDracoOoOoOBilloOoOo**

As Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived sat in the carriage taking him to Hogwarts with his friends he thought about that strange incident at the train station this afternoon. He had come to the station with all the Weasley's but had left his book in the ministry car so had to go back and get it. When he was crossing the platform, pushing his way through the crowded area trying not to touch too many people, for he had a type of phobia when it come to that, so as to get onto the train he made eye contact with one flustered Lucius Malfoy.

The older man had been starting at him, and directly after contact was made, Malfoy Sr.'s eyes grew wide then he blinked a few times. Harry had decided not to stick around to see why the blonde man had been so shocked to see him and he got to the train as quickly as possible. Forgetting all about the incident when his friends arrived.

And later when Malfoy Jr. had come to taunt him and his friends, Harry had noticed that when Bill came he had the same odd reaction that Lucius had to seeing him. He wrote it off immediately as his imagination, or Bill's presence being a general shock to Malfoy. Many people new that Bill Weasley was one of the best curse-breakers in all of England, and Egypt, so why the hell would he be teaching?

Bill and Charlie both had come back over last year, reason one for Bill's almost marriage and reason two for the War. Charlie now worked at the Ministry in the Magical Creatures Department, and was going to help Hagrid sometimes with his Care of Magical Creatures classes. And Bill had decided to take a break from his curse-breaking job, to become the DADA professor. Bill didn't get married for one simple reason. He realized he was gay a month before the wedding, at the beginning of the summer.

For his bachelor party he invited a lot of guys from his old school days, one being a man named Christian Cole. Bill and Cole had been Prefects together in their fifth year, Cole was from Ravenclaw, while Bill was of course from Gryffindor, as every Weasley had been. That night Bill and Cole had somehow ended up in the bathroom snogging each other's brains out. And as an added bonus they had a few rounds of smashing sex that night, Bill's very first male partner.

He then broke off the marriage with Fleur, and started dating the blonde haired blue eyed white as chalk man aptly named Christian (all his family were very religious, as Bill told them). But they didn't end up working out and broke up about a month ago. Neither one was really that heartbroken truth be told, and everyone knew it. Fleur had moved back to France cursing the name Weasley and was now already engaged to some French snail with slimy hair, and no one actually cared.

Harry was actually glad Bill wasn't going to marry the bitch, she was just as stated before, a bitch. No one liked her very much in the first place. Even after she said she was still gonna marry Bill in all his semi Werewolfie-ness. Harry soon realized the carriage had stopped and they were already walking towards the Great Hall, how in the hell hadn't he noticed that! 'Was I really that deep in thought? S'pose so,' he thought absently.

He sat down next to Ron, as Hermione and Ginny sat across from them, while Seamus and Dean sat next to the girls and Neville opted for the seat to Harry's right. They all started off into different conversations, except Harry who looked across the hall past the Hufflepuffs to look at Draco who was staring at Bill with a far away look in his eyes. Harry didn't know how long he had been staring when Ron pinched his neck.

"Shite!" Harry yelled as he jumped up, half the Gryffindor table staring a him. Hermione and Ginny giggled as Ron and the rest were full out laughing at him. His tan cheeks tinged pink as he sat back down holding his neck.

"Mate, you were staring into space, sorry but I couldn't resist. We all called your name like six hundred times but you wouldn't stop staring. So they all dared me to pinch you, except Neville, don't know why though. Neville?" Ron asked.

"Because I knew he would react like that, and probably knock me over on my ass in the process," everyone only laughed harder, while Harry blushed.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

"Shush, everyone! The sorting is about to start! You made me miss the song!" Hermione said putting a finger to her lips, her face still bright red from laughing.

"Like anyone actually pays attention to that rubbish? Not likely," Ron said meaning to whisper, but apparently Hermione heard him anyways and kicked him in the leg. Harry heard Ron curse lightly holding onto his throbbing leg, and glaring at the Head Girl who was paying him not an ounce of attention to him anymore. Harry chuckled at his friends antics they could be so immature sometimes. Suddenly Harry noticed that Professor McGonagal had unrolled her parchment of names and called on the first student of the night.

"Carson, Crystal," the nervous looking first year walked up to the stool and sat not a minute when the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and the rest began to clap and some even cheered for the now blushing girl as she sat down next to a group of girls waiting to greet her.

"Emeralds, Erelah," the black haired, rosy cheeked first year walked up to the stool, gave the hat a glare, basically saying it was trash she would rather not touch and the gracefully sat down on the stool reluctantly putting the garbage bag on her head. But Harry already knew where this little cutie would go, strait to- "SLYTHERIN!"

"Fallis, Ashton," this young girl had strait brown hair that went down to her shoulder, she was also anther little looker, and she had this excited look on her face. She joyfully picked the hat up and plopped down on the stool. After a few minutes of silent arguing the hat called out, an irritated, "RAVENCLAW!" The girl waved to the hat then skipped to her seat at the Ravenclaw table already shaking hands with all the people she could.

"Jackson, Patrick," this well postured young man was immediately place in Ravenclaw then next came a girl who looked strikingly like him, but seemed less tense and more anxious about the sorting. But a short but cute brunette girl next to her who was holding her hand smiled an encouraging smile.

"Jackson, Becky," the little dirty blonde haired girl was place in Hufflepuff. She smiled brilliantly at the hat, said a small 'Thank you,' waved to a few of the other first years then skipped happily to the Hufflepuff table, and while passing the Ravenclaw table she smiled and waved to her brother and her friend.

"Jagansh, Sai," this young man walked proudly to the stool, sat down and was soon sorted into Gryffindor, he walked to the table and he shook hands with most of the other students and then turned patient eyes back to the sorting.

"Kent, Melissa," this smart looking girl walked calmly to the stool, smiled at Professor McGonagal, as she sat down and put the hat on her head it was there barley a second before the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!" She smirked at the dirty little hat and pranced smartly to the Slytherin table where she was greeted with mild enthusiasm, as she passed the Hufflepuff table she waved at the girl named Becky who waved smiling sweetly.

"Martin, Lexi," now this little girl looked calculatingly at the hat, as if measuring it's amount of true knowledge, deciding she could trust it's judgment she put it on her awaiting head, and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"McCutcheon, Danyelle," this brown haired little vixen walked up the stool picked up the hat and waited patiently for the hat to decide her fate. When it said, "SLYTHERIN!" She glared at the Gryffindors and walked with her head held high all the way to the Slytherin table where she smiled at her new companions.

"Mitchell, Anthony," this young man, had a very mischievous look on his face, as he grinned evilly at the hat, he hi-fived a girl who looked to be his twin and then ran up to the hat, placing it carelessly on his head he sat down tapping his foot on the ground when he did. After five or six minutes of this the hat called out, "SLY-" but he hit the top of the hat, it seemed to growl then yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"He jumped down grinning like a kid who got what he wanted for Christmas gave his sister a thumbs up and she ran to the hat without waiting to be called. She was the same girl who had been holding hands with the Hufflepuff girl earlier, her and her brother both looked like little trouble makers. She sat waiting for the hat to call her house out, tapping her foot like her brother.

McGonagal didn't seem to care that the girl already sat down and still said her name, "Mitchell, Jonni," just before the hat practically screeched, "GRYFFINDOR!" Many people laughed and clapped at the same time, she stood up and waved at the crowd then ran the her brother where they promptly started laughing.

"Sheridan, Lys," now this one looked impassively at the hat before sitting down an gently placing the hat on her head, she smiled triumphantly a few times, while the hat was talking to her. "RAVENCLAW!" She stood up, and smiled like she knew she would be placed in that house all along and had a bit of spring in her step as she walked to her new house.

"Simons, Scarlet," this young lady had strait dark red hair that went down to her waist, and beautiful black eyes. She sneered slightly when she looked down at the hat, but sat with all the grace of a swan and delicately place the hat on her head. "SLYTHERIN!" She stood slowly, fixing her hair as she took off the hat, then walked serenely over to the house of snakes.

"Yamata, Kohaku," this Japanese boy walked over to the stool sat down and was soon sorted into Gryffindor. After him a young girl with dark brown hair was called, her name was, "Alexis," but Harry wasn't paying enough attention to care, his stomach just growled monstrously, as he heard the hat called GRYFFINDOR, and was relieved when only six more people had to be sorted.

These were some weird kids was all Harry could think, before his stomach growled again! When it was finally over Dumbledore's voice could be heard all over the hall.

"Congratulations to all I hope you are satisfied with your new houses! Now I really shant bore you all with my long winded speech just yet, since I know you are all eagerly awaiting the arrival of your food so I say one thing: Tuck in!" As he clapped his hands all the food they had indeed been waiting for appeared before them in a glorious display that many would never forget. All the first years gasped and stared dumbly at the food, while the second years, thinking how lame they looked laughed at them, forgetting that had been those small children just the year prior.

Awhile later as Ron reached to get his sixth fried chicken wing, the plates all disappeared, and he groaned in disappointment, but the chicken was soon forgotten as his favorite deserts appeared before him. He clapped his hands gleefully and started in on his pudding. Hermione stared at his childish display, but smiled fondly at him, shaking her head. When she caught Harry's eye they both smiled knowingly, Ron would never change.

Right as the desert plates were gone Harry just happened glance in Bill's direction and he did a double take when he saw Bill wink in the direction of the Slytherins, when he took a closer look he noticed that Bill was also smiling, and when Harry looked at what the new professor was looking at he noticed Draco Malfoy was as red as a tomato. 'What the hell?' Harry was about to point this out to Ron, obviously not thinking, but was cut off by the Headmaster's booming voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts all new and returning students, I am so happy to see you all. A per usual, here are your start of term notices: The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all," he gave a pointed look at his Golden Trio, his eyes twinkling madly, "No breaking the rules," he looked at them again, "and all banded items are on a list that is one Mr. Filtch's office... Oh, and he has put them on your dormitory notice boards too. I almost forgot, I must truly be getting old."

"No way, Professor your just hitting your prime!" Harry called out! Everyone laughed, while Malfoy's great band of idiots scowled at him, along with Snape of course. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head towards Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," they both smiled and then Dumbledore scratched his chin trying to remember the other so called important things.

"Oh, right, the banded items topic, all things from Weasley Wizard Wheezes (**A/N: **Is that last bit spelled right?) are banned, though I do love most of their wonderful candies, so very bright those two are! Anyways, we have a new teacher this year, too! Bill Weasley is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Stand a take a bow young man," as Dumbledore said Bill stood up and bowed his head. He received many claps, and whistles and cheers from young girls who hadn't a clue. Still Bill smiled charmingly as he sat down and many whispers broke out in the crowd. Ron only rolled his eyes, his brother was such a prat, a cool prat, but a prat none the less. "And lastly please have the best year you can possibly have!"

"Allrighty then, Prefects lead your first years to their dormitories while Heads keep order in the hall as they leave!" Everyone stood and began to file out of the hall as Harry and Hermione stood at the doors ushering people out, and picking up little first years who were going to be crushed by the stampede of older and bigger students if they didn't get out of the way. While Ron helped out a little, wait that was a lie he stood their tripping the kids who looked to be first and second years, as Hermione scolded him. 'This is going to be a great year,' they all simultaneously thought.

**oOoOoLuciusoOoOoHarryoOoOo**

After seeing the entrancing eyes on the train station that day, Lucius started feeling a dull ache in his heart and after almost a month of it, the pain had developed into a horribly unbearable burning. So he decided it had something to do with his Veela, he had probably found his mate. As best he recalled his mother had once explained the way she felt when she met his father and these were the symptoms. So that decided he was set on finding his mate, he had lived a long time without his mate, but now that he was in pain he felt he needed his mate.

If the person was on the platform that day that meant they were either getting on the train to go to school or they were dropping off a family member. He was very disturbed at the thought of his mate being a student but soon realized that wizards lived for almost two hundred years, a separation of about thirty years would not mean much.

Suddenly he saw a flash of those eyes, and he knew he had seen those emeralds before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where. So he was going to search for his mate the only way he could. He was going to look for someone with bright green eyes, and he would start in the easiest of the two places he could look. Hogwarts.

_That's all for now folks. I hope the chapter wasn't a complete bore. I put all the names people submitted in this story. I hope that if your name was called and didn't get like a really long come up to the stool and be sorted kind of thing you weren't mad. There were so many names I didn't know what to do with them! Sorry Hufflepuff people none of you but my big sister said you wanted to be in that house. Personally I think it rocks! GO HUFFLEPUFF! Sorry got side tracked forgive me! I put me and my brother in there with really long thingies because that was what would happen if we were sorted. Aston, Melissa, and Back, Anthony, and Patrick were all real people I know! LOL _

_But the next chapter is where all the fun stuff happens. I hope you all noticed the similarities between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. What with the kicking, staring, laughing, and friendly but a tad bit hostile cursing. LOL '...sorry but I couldn't resist,' as Ron said. _

_Also I will try to post anther chapter way before next Saturday, as I assume you all have figured out my pattern of updating. Every Saturday! Amazing I know, I am being consistent. And if any of you are wondering, I do have a plot, a bit sketchy but a plot either way! _

**Sneak peak for the next chapter:**

Lucius goes to Hogwarts and with Dumbledore's permission he looks for his mate. After talking with his son and a few other select peoples, will he find that special someone? And classes start! On the first day Slytherin are with Gryffindor in DADA, and guess who confronts his mate, not by his own decision of course, but his by fathers.

**Anther Poll! YAY! As you can see I love these damn things!**

**Pairings: **Give me some! I am always happy to take some suggestions. Give me who your pair is, how they got together...etc. That kinda thing, you don't really have to, but I always love putting in stuff you guys like! Obviously I am open to any and all pairings! I will give you credit for whatever you decide to submit! I swear, cross my heart hope to die! Girlie scout honor! I can't wait to hear from you!

**Thanks: **

**NeverLoveAnther/ Scarlet Slytherin/ Emerald Cat/ Shadow The Paper Crown Queen/ Katsy 15/ Lys Sheridan/ Silver Tears 11/ fireyhell/ Lucius/ angel-of-dark-insanity- Shadowwolf/ Future Queen of the World/ Fragile Crystal/ kyaku-kun/ ms.gringotts/ HecateDeMort/ rayama**

**Special thanks to all the people who submitted names for me! THANKS SO MUCH! THEY ALL ROCK! **

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	4. Makedamnsure

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **T or PG-13

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! LM/HP DM/BW

**Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, other pairings to be determined!

**Author Notes: **All people who reviewed, I absolutely love you! thank you so so so much! I appreciated all of your reviews. And for the people who gave pairing suggestions thank you as well. I always love to get my readers opinions. I love to please! And to my readers who decide not to review, I thank you for taking the time to read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, other than the ones I make up! I also own the plot...but does anyone really care? Nope! How utterly disappointing. I also don't own any Taking Back Sunday stuff! That is of course where I got the title of this chapter! I love those guys! Or any AFI stuffs, I used a song title for the Slytherin dorms password! LOL I couldn't resist!

**Chapter Three: **Makedamnsure

_"Truly loving anther means letting go of all expectation. It means full acceptance, even celebration of anther's personhood." -Karen Casey_

They had been going to classes for about a month now and every time he looked at his handsome DADA professor, he would begin to feel a gut wrenching pain in his heart. Draco would feel the pain start in his heart then it would fan out through the rest of his body. Like fire tracks making their way, and burning every inch of him it could reach. His head would begin swim and his temples throb painfully in the beginnings of a terrible headache, his heart would slow down, but speed up at the same time, and he would forget how to breathe.

But when they made eye contact whether intentional or unintentional, Draco would suddenly go numb, everything would slow down and he would feel like he was floating. His head would fog blocking all of his thoughts and his heart would beat painfully in his chest, so much so that he could hear it beat loudly in his ears, and could have sworn if anyone were to listen they would hear it too. He would try to smile, but it came out as weak and wobbly, unsure and timid, if it showed up at all that is. Usually all he did was sit there in his seat gaping like and idiot until the red head would smile and turn away from him.

But that was the worst, when the man would turn from Draco the young dragon would feel as if gravity had hit him full force, and the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His heart would sink and feel as if it had been crushed into a million pieces. He would have to close his eyes to catch his breath and to try and hold back the burning tears threatening to spill forth from behind the barrier of his eyelids.

Each time this happened Pansy who sat by him always, her being the ever faithful friend she was, would try to console him. Patting his should or knee, rubbing the back of his hand, small gestures that meant the most. But it never really helped, this was a pain, a curse no amount of magic or comforting could heal. And when these pain filled encounters first began he wouldn't let anyone near him, no one was allowed to touch him, for they weren't the ones he wanted, they weren't who his heart ached for.

On this day they were all sitting in class, just finishing notes from the board in front of the class, preparing for the practical lesson they would have next time around. Though Draco was definitely not paying attention, or taking notes, only staring out the window, and occasionally sneaking a glance at the oldest Weasley child. When the pain would begin he would look away and try to calm himself down. He dozed off after about thirty minutes of this and when he woke up he was being jabbed in the side by a well manicured fingernail belonging to his only female friend.

"Draco, wake up! Red is coming around collecting homework!" She hissed in his ear, he gasped and jumped slightly, pulling his book sack onto his desk looking for his homework. Soon he felt the presence of the professor standing over him, taking up Pansy's paper and waiting patiently for his. It took all his will power not to look up at the man, as he continued his searched for his essay.

"Have you not done your homework, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked the surprisingly silky baritone from behind him, Draco knew he heard some of the Griffin-dorks trying to hold back their giggles, and failing miserably. But one or two patented glares from his housemates put a stop to all that.

"No, sir. I did my homework, I just can't find it," he heard his professor laugh slightly and he flushed a light pink. 'How dare he laugh at me!' The Veela thought furiously, 'I'll show him!' Draco looked up at his teacher ready to give a witty comeback but as he looked at the blue eyed wonder, that was Bill Weasley he stopped dead in his proverbial tracks. They kept each other's gazes for a few more moments before Pansy cleared her throat loudly and they looked away from each other.

"Draco, I found your paper, it was in your book," Pansy passed Draco his essay and the crushed young man took it from her mumbling his thanks, then turned slightly only to come face to face with the DADA professor's stomach, who backed up and took the paper from the blonde's hands. And when their fingers brushed lightly Draco felt sparks fly, and his skin begin to burn where they made the small amount of contact. And with his expertly tuned hearing Draco heard the red head gasp almost silently. But the man moved on quickly trying to get away from Draco and Pansy's table as quickly as he could, still collecting other people's papers.

Draco not being able to take the pain he felt as the other man walked away from him, stood up and grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class room as quickly and he could. He could hear Pansy trying to call him back, but he didn't care this was just too much! What was that Weasel doing to him! Was it some kind of spell, but what could do that? He didn't care about it anymore, he was not going to become some idiot because he was physically and mentally incapable of paying attention in class!

But as he was walking back to the Slytherin dorms a thought occurred to him. Maybe Weasley was his mate, Draco was a Veela and he did need a mate... Plus he had read something where if you did not mate with your mate after a month of seeing them for the first time you would slowly begin to die. It was said to be the most excruciating pain, the worst that any being could or would ever feel. But the death would take almost a year, and that would be the most pain the Veela would ever have to endure, considering it would die before it could experience much else the world had to offer. But that wasn't the case with his father. The man was forty BLOODY years old! How was he not dead! This was all just too confusing to think about, he had to owl his father and get some real help, some kind of answers.

As he reached the crack in the wall, leading to the Slytherin common rooms and spoke the password, "Silver and Cold," and he walked briskly to the stairs of the boys dorm rooms, when he heard someone clear their throat, calling for his attention. Draco spun around and almost fell backwards, seeing who it was standing by the fireplace with his arm resting on the top of the flaming marble pit, seemingly checking the time on a silver pocket watch. Snapping the device closed he nodded to young Draco.

"Father?"

"Hullo, my son. How has school been?"

XoXoXo

"Harry, could you please stay after class, I need to talk to you," Bill asked politely as his students packed up and started heading out of the class room. Ron looked questioningly at his older brother, but Bill only smiled.

"No, Ron he's not in trouble, but if you don't get your sorry arse out of here you will be!" Bill teased, Ron stuck his tongue out at him, glaring and leaving with Hermione chastising him for his childish behavior.

"Honestly, Ron, you're so immature!"

"I know! How will we ever survive 'Mione!" Ron said dramatically, and she smacked him on the back of the head. Harry and Bill laughed and shook their head at the pair. Harry realizing he was still holding his book shoved it inside his bag and walked over to Bill's desk.

"What'd you need, Bill?" On the train ride here Bill had insisted they all call him Bill, obviously not when they were in class, but whenever they were in private.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you he needed to meet with you after your next class. He needed to have an important meeting with you about some HB stuff."

"What about Hermione?"

"Nope, just you, poppet!" He exclaimed, ruffling Harry's hair, who swatted playfully at the large hand. They had grown closer over the summer along with Charlie, since they both had moved back in with the rest of the Weasley family.

"Yeah, yeah! Get your hands off me you brute!" Harry yelled, his eye's filled with mirth.

"I'll see ya' at lunch, Harry," Harry turned and walked back to his desk grabbing his book bag and then walked to the door, but before he left Bill suddenly realized he wanted to ask Harry something else.

"Harry!"

"Yes, Bill?"

"I wanted to ask you something else," he said a bit nervously scratching the back of his neck trying not to look at Harry.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Well have you noticed.. well, um.. Dra-Malfoy.. he is acting strange? Have you.." he stuttered leaving the sentence hanging.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. He is a lot more quite, he hasn't said half as many as bad things as he usually has by now. He seems really distant and out of it, especially during mealtimes and... this class..." A look of comprehension dawned on his face, "Bill? Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Bill flinched, but nodded meekly.

"I don't really know. I get this odd feeling every time I look at him, and I feel attracted to him, it's odd, cuz I haven't before. The other times I saw the little twerp I hated his guts, but when I saw him on the train I almost started drooling, I'm sure," Harry blushed a dark shade of red, wondering why Bill would talk to him about t_his_. 'I guess it's what brothers talk about, and considering the Weasley's have continually claimed to have adopted me, and made me apart of the family we are like brother's,' Harry gulped and continued to look at Bill.

"I guess maybe after summer he changed and you just sorta noticed? I don't know, maybe he just got hot over the summer, which I guess he did," Bill raised an eyebrows at this.

"Your gay?"

"I-uh-I.." Harry's head dropped, "Yeah, but I haven't told either Hermione or Ron, so you can't say anything. Sometimes I feel a bit bi, but I mostly prefer men."

"Men, as in older men?" Harry blushed again.

"Yeah, but I don't really care, younger or older, youth or experience. I like them both, but I have a certain fetish for older men.." Harry blushed again when Bill winked at him.

"Sorry, Harry I apparently like Draco Malfoy," Harry made a mock face, and pretended to gag, while Bill burst into uproarious laughter, unique to only him. After they calmed down Harry, walked over to Bill clapped him on the shoulder and pretended to be Mr. Weasley.

"Well, good luck with that young 'fella a yours, he's a real spitfire!" They both laughed some more before Bill smacked him on the back of the head, not unlike what Hermione had done to Ron earlier.

"Get out of here, you git!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said mock saluting his professor, and adopted brother.

"Wait do you want me to give you a note for you next class?"

"No, it's Potions, I'll get a detention and points taken away either way," Harry said sullenly.

"Well then, thirty points to Gryffindor for facing your doom head on!" Bill winked they both knew Snape would take at least ten points from Gryffindor, so now that they had more points it would be like they hadn't lost any!

"Thanks, Bill!" Harry said grinning at him.

"Your welcome now get out of here, Harry!" Harry turned around and walked from the classroom heading to the dungeons.

XoXoXo

"So you're saying Weasley, is my mate?" Draco asked with a resigned look on his face.

"Yes, you is all the symptoms of a Veela that has found and not mated his mate."

"But he is a Weasley!" Draco yelled indignantly.

"Yes, but the most well respected one of them. I think if I had to choose one it would be him or his brother," Lucius heard his son growl lightly.

"See, you are already protective of him," Draco stopped growling and plopped in the nearest plush chair and dropped his head in his hands.

"Oh, God! Why me!"

"Draco, really it's not so bad."

"Fine!" Draco hollered jumping to his feet, "What about you, father! You are forty years old! Why haven't you died yet!" Draco grinned triumphantly thinking he had his father stumped.

"I have only met my mate recently," he said smoothly.

"Oh, well- WAIT! Recently? Who is it!" The younger Veela yelled shocked.

"I don't know. I only saw his eyes on the train station when I was dropping you off last month," Draco dropped back on the chair.

"That means you are now starting to die too?"

"Yes, but I will be going to see Professor Dumbledore after this little visit to discuss the matter of finding my mate," Draco's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What does Dumbledore have to do with this?"

"My mate either resides in this school, or is a guardian of one of the children here. I have decided to start my search at Hogwarts first. I must ask Dumbledore's permission, if am to go around his school looking for my mate."

"Oh, well I guess, since my questions have been answered you best be going... you know to go see Dumbledore now," said Draco a bit nervously, Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"You will be going to your mate within the next few day to inform him of the situation, or I will. I will not have you failing one of your best classes, or dyeing because of something as silly as you being too scared to face to truth, my dragon," Draco bowed his head in silent defeat.

"Yes, father."

"Dragon, stand up," Draco did as he was told, but did not look up at his father, "Look at me, son," when Draco lifted his eyes he saw his father smiling at him, his father never ever smiled! He stood shocked for a few moments but blinked and then smiled back at his father.

"Everything will be fine when you tell him, and all will work out, I know it will," Draco looked hopefully at his father, no his dad, for the first time in a long time. 'Maybe things will work themselves out,' he thought. Lucius nodded to Draco grabbed his cane from the wall and walked from the Slytherin dorms without looking back once.

XoXoXo

"Well of course, Lucius. I would be honored if you would stay at Hogwarts for however long you need to find your mate," Dumbledore smiled kindly at Lucius, they had been talking for almost a quarter of an hour, Mr. Malfoy explaining the entire situation to the professor.

Lucius stood from the plush chair, strategically placed in front of Dumbledore's desk, he nodded his thanks to the Headmaster and was about to shake the mans hand when the door to the office burst open.

"Professor, I'm here for the meeting. You wanted to meet me..." his words trailed off as he saw a tall blonde man spin around, his hair whipping past his face, making him look almost magical. Harry shook, his head wondering where that thought came from only to look back up into the cold silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

The older of the two gave a startled gasp and his eyes widened considerably. Harry Potter was the owner of the eyes of _his_ mate...

_I decided to leave this chapter off on a cliffy! Please don't hate me! I just want attention! Tear, Sob, Tear I hope you liked this chapter! I know I do! I will try to update in a few days instead of next Saturday, since school is nearing! _

_**Attention!**_

_The last poll is still going on, you still have time to submit your favorite pairings. Though I have a good idea about who I want to be with who, or is it whom? no clue. LOL I still love to get feedback anyways!_

**Thanks:**

**insanechilfanfic/ Katsy15/ Alanna The Lioness/ Um.../ Kyaku-kun/ Shadow The Paper Crown Queen/ Samgurlalways/ Emerald Cats/ ms. gringotts/ minidragon/ xxxParvati-Patilxxx/ SailorCreative/ ree-shee/ Fragile Crystal/ Scarlet Slytherin**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	5. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **T or PG-13

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! LM/HP DM/BW

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, NL/LL, RL/NT, HG/PP, RW/BZ, CW?, GW? Charlie and Ginny will be in strait relationships, due to the fact that I can't have too much slash, or it won't be at all realistic. All pairings subject to change.

**Author Notes: **All people who reviewed, I absolutely love you! thank you so so so much! I appreciated all of your reviews. And for the people who gave pairing suggestions thank you as well. I always love to get my readers opinions. I love to please! And to my readers who decide not to review, I thank you for taking the time to read.

**Attention: **This chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewer, next to my sister, who actually gave me tons of suggestions, after e-mailing and talking to me, Simply Bulisen! I might not use all of them but I will for some. Thank you so much for taking two seconds out of your day to type your favorite pairings in a review, you so very graciously wrote. I am now a happy member of your c2 staff and community, I will not let you down.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, other than the ones I make up! I also own the plot...but does anyone really care? Nope! How utterly disappointing. I also don't own any "Panic! At the Disco" stuffs! One of their songs became the title for my next chapter. I hope you like.

**Chapter Four: **I Write Sins Not Tragedies

_"There are always two choices, two paths to take. One is easy. And it's only reward is that it's easy." -Unknown _

Lucius Malfoy stared in silent shock at the raven haired teen standing in the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. 'Those eyes..' The teen in question stared unabashedly at the older man in the room, for some reason he seemed more...something...more handsome, breathtaking, his gorgeous looks had finally made themselves know to Harry, and he was simply in shock. He felt a sudden urge to walk over to the man and snog him silly, but shook his head and shooed those thoughts away, he couldn't let his stupid hormones take control of his mind like that ever again. He shuddered at the image he made with Malfoy, then gathering his famous Gryffindor courage he walked to the headmaster's desk and looked at the old man, ignoring the former Death Eater altogether now.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me about my Head Boy duties?" Lucius seeming to come back to earth after hearing that, and couldn't stop himself from what he was about to say.

"Of course you would be Head Boy," he sneered.

"Excuse me"

"Really, Potter where did you learn your manners? Obviously nowhere, I am your superior and you will address me as such."

"Really, I didn't know you being a _ex_-death eater made you my superior. And me being The-Boy-Who-Lived, too. Wow I guess I had it wrong all along..._sir_," Harry said in a mock contemplative voice. Lucius's face contorted in fury, as he gripped his snake head cane, his knuckles going white.

"_You insolent brat!" _Lucius spat, but he felt a strong pang in his heart as he said this, more intense than when the boy first entered the room.

"You fucking bastard! I wish I could put you behind bars where you belong, your lucky Professor Dumbledore believed your pathetic excuse for why you killed countless of innocent people! Because if he didn't I would have killed you myself!" Lucius was about to pull out his wand when he felt a sharp pain in his chest and his head begin to feel dizzy. He suddenly felt very weak and his legs gave out from under him, he collapsed on the floor right at Harry's feet.

The young man stared in shock at the unconscious man laying in front of him. Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked over to Lucius, checking his pulse, he was still breathing, but his heart was beating at an unimaginable rate. He pulled out his wand and levitated Lucius toward the hospital wing, Harry reluctantly following behind him.

'Oh, Gods, did I kill him! Did my words shock him so horribly, that he died! Oh, shite am I going to prison? Mooney is gonna kill me!'

**XoXo**

"Pansy, what am I to do? Father said I was to tell him in a few days. I can't! I mean he is, well he's a bloody Weasley! And he's a professor!" The table they were currently sitting at shook as the youngest Malfoy dropped his onto the table. Pansy who had been lost in thought 'eeped' and then gaining her lost composure put her hands on Draco's head holding it still so he couldn't bang it on the table anymore.

"Draco, you are such a Drama Queen, your father _also_ said that Bill was the best Weasley, and if he can get over this petty rivalry between your families, if only for you, you should be able to. Your father never delivers empty threats, he will tell Bill if you don't. I think you should tell him now, like tonight," Draco's head whipped up and he stared at his so called best friend, with a look of sheer disbelieve on his face.

"Are you crazy!"

"Draco, listen, it's better to get it out of the way. You will have to tell him no matter what. If you don't your father will, and if by some off chance he doesn't and you don't, you will _die_! Do it now, you might actually learn to love," at Draco's scowl she added, "...sorry, like him. You might even begin to enjoy his company. You need him, as he will want you."

"Pansy, I love you like a sister, and I trust you, but this is just too much. I can't tell him."

"Why not?" As she looked into his eyes she saw something that was rarely ever there, fear.

"What if he...well, what if he rejects me? I'll still die, and with the knowledge that he rejected _me_, that he didn't want _me, _that something was wrong with _me_. I can't handle that, my Veela hurts just thinking something like that. I _can't_," his eyes were pleading with her to understand. Then her eyes softened and she smiled comfortingly at him.

"But you have to, Dragon," she said using his old childhood nickname.

"You have to try, and if you die you will at least know you tried, that you at least asked him."

"That's bloody comforting!" At her glare he lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

"You are right, Pans, I have to do this. I really don't want to, but I have to."

"Please don't leave me though. Will you come with me?" He asked desperately.

"I will never leave you, but I can't go up to him with you. You'll have to tell him on your own. But I will walk you to his office or wherever he is, I'll wait outside or something. I love you, Dragon," Draco smiled relieved, and hugged his life long friend.

"Thank you, Pansy," he stood up and pulled her by the hand with him. They hugged each other again, then grabbed their books packed their bags and left the library to go to Professor Weasley's office.

**XoXo**

"Poppy," Dumbledore called, not long after a woman came bustling into the room holding a clipboard in hand marking things from the paper with her quill not paying attention to who called her.

"Yes, yes, sit him down," as she finished saying this she looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore levitating Lucius Malfoy, followed by Harry Potter who was looking guiltily down at his shoes, coming into her ward. Her clipboard dropped from her hands and she let out a startled cry.

"What in the name of Merlin and Morgana happened!" She yelled bustling over to the trio, as Dumbledore walked over to the nearest bed and laid Lucius down on it.

"Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy were having a," cough "row, and Mr. Malfoy suddenly fainted," Harry could just picture the indignant man screeching, 'Malfoy's do NOT faint!' He sniggered at the image and was smacked on the back of the head by the recently retrieved clipboard in Madam Pomphrey's hand. (**A/N: **Did I spell her name right? I don't have my book with me.) Harry hissed in pain rubbing his injured head.

"What is wrong with him Albus, why would he faint so suddenly?" She was now performing a diagnostic spell on the veela and when she finished she clucked disapprovingly.

"I see nothing wrong with him, Albus. What could this mean?" The man's eyes suddenly began to twinkle, Harry shot a suspicious glance at the meddling old codger.

"It is as I believed. Earlier this evening Mr. Malfoy came into my office asking permission to seek out his mate, apparently, the persons still unknown," he looked pointedly at Harry when he said this, "resides at Hogwarts, or has a connection to a student here," Harry blinked stupidly, 'A mate? What the hell?'

"At Hogwarts, but who?" She asked.

"If my theory is correct I would say it's H-"

"No!" Lucius had woken up and heard what they were saying and cut Dumbledore off, wanting to tell Harry on his own terms.

"Mr. Malfoy! Calm yourself!" Madam Pomphrey scolded.

"You have no right to tell my mate! It is my business, Dumbledore!" Lucius hissed at him. Harry stared at the man, what the hell was going on! Who was Malfoy's mate, and Dumbledore wasn't about to tell Malfoy's mate anything, unless his mate was Poppy, or that dodgy looking house elf standing off in the corner.

"I am sorry Lucius, I wasn't thinking clearly," the headmaster amended.

"Clearly you weren't. Leave us, I have to talk to him," Malfoy said getting up and out of the bed. Harry gulped, tell who? He was the only other male in the room, unless that elf was a cross dresser, or Dumbledore was going to reveal the identity of Malfoy's mate to himself.

"Of course, Poppy, let us take our leave," the two of them turned and began walking to the door.

"Professor! What about me!" Harry yelled after the aged man. He stopped and turned to look at Harry, and he just smiled and waved his hand dismissively. Harry cursed under his breath and with a heavy heart turned to Malfoy.

'Gods, this isn't gonna be good.'

"I don't exactly know how to say this, which is a first for me, I will assure you. I haven't prepared for this, but I have to... I am rambling now, I will get strait to the point," Harry gulped again, as he saw Malfoy get up and walk over to him, back strait, head held high.

"I am a half veela, and all veela have a mate. You are my mate," Harry just stared at him, then began to laugh loudly, Lucius winced and stopped walking to the boy.

"Your joking! That is the lamest thing I have ever heard. You must be mad as a hatter! Did you really think I would believe something as pathetic as that!" His laughter soon became dangerously close to hysterical, even more so when he noticed Malfoy didn't look like he as joking, not even in the slightest.

"Y-You have got t-to be kidding me!" Harry stuttered, and Lucius shook his head and walked toward Harry, who backed up even farther from him.

"Your mad! Stay away from me!" Harry backed up to the wall looking at Malfoy as if he were Death himself.

"My life depends on you Harry, you are my mate. You will have to accept this, accept that we were made for each other," the blonde purred.

"No! Never! I don't believe you! I can't!"

"You will have to, considering I will die if you reject me. I almost did earlier, when you said you wished me dead, well I almost died. You won't let me die will you Harry?" Lucius had finally reached Harry, and he pressed his body to Harry's, he lowered his head to whisper in Harry's ear. "You won't reject me, you won't _kill_ me Harry, please?" Harry shuddered, he suddenly felt light, and very attracted to Malfoy, more than when he saw him in Dumbledore's office.

When he looked into the mercury eyes of the veela all thought was lost, for the both of them. Harry lifted his hips to meet with the veela's, creating delightful friction. His eyes glazed over and out of his mouth came gasping breaths. He moaned as the veela began to suck on his neck, caressing his cheek, lovingly while his other hand buried itself in his messy locks. Lucius then lifted his head, and he chuckled when he heard Harry moan in disappointment. He swiftly pressed his lips to Harry's, and the young wizard, shocked as he was fell back into the wall pulling Lucius with him.

"Hmm, Lucius, don't stop," was his breathless reply, when the two broke apart for air. Their lips met once again, in a passionate kiss, and the blonde man's hand went from Harry's cheek to his bum and he pulled Harry up, the young man responded by wrapping his legs around the veela's waist. Lucius walked them over to the bed he had been laying on before, and he sat himself down Harry still on top of him, and his arms around his neck.

He pulled the tie out of Lucius's hair and he ran his fingers through the silky strands. He moaned when the man messaged his arse and tugged at a handful of his hair at the same time. Harry's shy tongue darted out of his mouth and licked Lucius's bottom lip, who surprised, gasped lightly, and the young tongue slipped into his mouth. Lucius moaned and rubbed Harry's arse, then gripping it when the little hero ground his hips into his, after he responded to the young man's tongue with his own. When he realized they both needed to breath he pulled back slightly, and as he did he gasped out Harry's name and put his forehead on Harry's. The teenager had his eyes closed and was breathing roughly, his mind still frazzled from the mind-blowing kiss.

Neither was paying an ounce of attention to their surroundings so when the school's local medi-witch came back in the room and cleared her throat loudly the two jumped apart. Harry stumbled off the bed and Lucius jumped to his feet. Harry laying on his back groaning, then glared at the man who he was just snogging. 'Wait! I kissed Malfoy! Holy Fuck! I have to get out of here!' Harry scrambled to his feet and ran from the room, right as Lucius bent down to help him up. Harry ran right past Madam Pomphrey, almost knocking her over and threw open the doors running down the hall as fast as he could. Lucius cursed and even as out of character it was, he ran after Harry, calling his name every step of the way.

Poppy huffed, shook her head, then went about her business, re-making the beds, and checking the potion cabinet to see if she needed to restock anything.

**XoXo**

Harry ran as fast as he could down the halls, he reached the stairs in record time and ran up them without them changing once. He made it to the seventh floor and ran to his only true refuge. Walking past the wall three times, thinking 'I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide,' desperately. He could hear footsteps rushing toward him, and when he saw the new door he sighed in relief and opened the door closing it as quickly and as quietly as he could manage.

He slumped against the wall, and he absently noticed he was in some sort of broom closet but he really didn't care, so long as he wasn't found. He was now trying to catch his breath, this couldn't be happening. He kissed Malfoy, he was Malfoy's mate, oh Gods, he was screwed! This was bloody unbelievable, and what the hell had he been thinking! But soon his thoughts were cut off as he noticed boot clad feet walk right by the door, and again let loose the breath he was holding in. But he then noticed the feet had stopped, and he stiffened. 'No! No! No! No! Don't come here!' The feet came back and stopped right in front of his door, he heard the handle making clicking noises, and then the door swung open to reveal a pissed off, and flustered Lucius Malfoy.

"Get out here right now!"

"No!" Harry shouted defiantly. Lucius nodded, and for a brief second Harry thought he would let him be.

"Fine, then I will come in," Harry's heart sank, as the man did as he said. He walked right in closing the heavy door behind him. He was almost standing on Harry, but in mere seconds the small closet became a large room. With only a couch sitting in front on a coffee table facing a large roaring fire. He motioned for Harry to get up and sit on the couch. But Harry only stared at Lucius, his eyes screaming in defiance, once again.

"You are like a broken record, Potter, get up!" He ordered sternly. Harry shook his head, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are making this harder than it has to be," but when Harry didn't respond he sighed and bent down and picked Harry up, to his own amusement, bridal style.

"I am the dominate in this relationship and you will listen to me," his voice not wavering and he sat on the couch, struggling Harry still in his arm, he only held on tighter when Harry started to hit his chest.

"Harry stop this at once! You are acting like a child!" Harry stopped immediately and settled for glaring at the former Slytherin.

"What do you want?"

"I don't like to repeat myself, Potter, you are my mate, I need you, you will mate and marry me."

"And I don't like to repeat myself! No!" Lucius growled and tried to cover his pain.

"You will, you have no choice."

"I beg to differ!"

"Well I don't. You will mate me, you have to!"

"Why?" Harry asked stubbornly.

"I have told you already," Harry simply nodded and smiled grimly.

"But that is not a reason. 'Because you will die,' there are worst things than death. You do not love me, and I don't love you. Why should I mate you? Why should I save you? Why should I spend the rest of my life with you!"

"We were made for only each other, any other person you marry or try to be with will only make you miserable. I am your mate, the one person who can truly make you happy, and the same can be said for me," Harry pulled away from Lucius when the man tried to kiss him again.

"No," Harry pushed on Lucius's chest and when the grip on his waist loosened he climbed out of the veela's lap.

"Harry.." Harry only turned away from the man still sitting on the couch, he walked to the door, and pulled it open.

"No," was all he said before he walked out of the room, leaving a broken veela behind him. Lucius stared at the place his mate last stood and flinched when the door slammed, only when he flinched he realized the door slammed minutes ago. Everything seemed to slow down, and his sight became slightly blurred, his eyes prickled painfully, he lifted his hand to his cheek to feel it was wet. He realized he was crying, and only seconds after scowled at himself. He felt hollow, he felt numb, and his mind was growing hazy. He felt like he was going to pass out again, when suddenly something clicked.

He was Lucius _fucking _Malfoy! He did not cry! Something like this was not going to take him down, he sneered at the door, and lifted himself from the couch. That little brat wasn't getting away from him! Nobody denied him what was rightfully _his_! And Potter was _his_! That waist of sperm was _his_ mate! And _his _mate would submit to him no matter what!

**XoXo**

_LOL Not really a cliffy, but something of the sort. I feel kinda evil again. I hope the chapter didn't totally suck though. Tee-Hee. I don't have much experience with smut but you want some in later chapters **you have to ask for it. **I hope this wasn't too much for the 'T' rating I have. If you think it was please tell me. I must be told cuz I'm not sure, I will change if it is. _

_I want to update before next Saturday, but I can't guarantee anything. Sorry. School is in 11 days for me! Oh, God! I don't want to go back to school! I will still update every Saturday, even when school starts. No worries! _

**Attention!**

The poll for your favorite pairings is _still_ going on! If you want please submit your favorite pairings! It only takes a few more seconds, if your already planning on reviewing! Your opinion really does count!

**Thanks: **

**Scarlet Slytherin/ ms.gringotts/ minidragon/ rayama/ insanechildfanfic/ Katsy15/ Lys Sheridan/ Simply Bulisen/ xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx/ trickymidnightdreamer/ Silver Tears 11/ Burstie/ Tinas74/ ree-shee/ HecateDeMort/ kyaku-kun/ animegurl 1088/ Shadow The Paper Crown Queen/ samgurlalways/ ( )/ Night Air/ Emerald Cat**

**Preview: **Draco confronts Bill, and Lucius thinks of ways to seduce Harry.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	6. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, NL/LL, RL/NT, HG/PP, GW/BZ, CW?, RW? Charlie and Ron will be in strait relationships, due to the fact that I can't have too much slash, or it won't be at all realistic. All pairings subject to change.

**Author Notes: **All people who reviewed, I absolutely love you! Thank you so much! I appreciated all of your reviews. And for the people who gave pairing suggestions thank you as well. I always love to get my readers opinions. I love to please! And to my readers who decide not to review, I thank you for taking the time to read.

**Attention: **I almost have 100 reviews. All I need are four more. So please help me out. LOL I know my faithful reviewers will! Also I have upped the rating to M, seeing as how a sex will come...soon, if you want. I am only gonna do stuff like in the last chapter, otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, other than the ones I make up! I also own the plot...but does anyone really care? Nope! How utterly disappointing. I also don't own any Fall Out Boy stuffs. The title of the chapter is obviously their song, as per usual. Also I don't own Green Day stuffses, I used the song "Holiday," as the Gryffindor password!

**Chapter 5: **A Little Less Sixteen Candles, And A Little More "Touch Me"

_"You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back."- Barbara De Angelis_

"Oh, Gods, Pans I can't do this!" Draco said trying to turn back around, away from the door to Bill Weasley's office.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed his arm and twirled him back around, facing the door. She smiled warmly at Draco and then kissed his cheek.

"No more cheesy pep-talks, this is for your own good," with those slightly cryptic words said, she knocked on the door making sure it was loud enough to be heard, and then grinned at Draco and turned in the other direction leaving Draco standing in front of the door. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get away from the door, but before he could turn and run the door swung open revealing a slightly disheveled Bill Weasley.

"Yes?" The ex-curse breaker asked politely, Draco spun around and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Umm-I-uh- Pansy, she um... I was here to," cough, "tell you-um-stuff, some things-" his stuttered babbling was cut of by a charming smile sent his way by the older man. His breath hitched and he blinked stupidly at his professor.

"I have never known a Malfoy to stutter," Draco mentally slapped his forehead, how the hell did this happen! Malfoy's _didn't_ stutter, and yet he was still caught doing it!

"Would you like to come in?" He offered, stepping away from he door to give the young blond a view of his office.

"Sure," Draco cringed at the crack in his voice, he walked forward, mindful not to accidentally brush against the older man while walking into his office. The oldest Weasley child smiled once again at Draco, very much aware of when he blushed. 'This is sure as hell gonna be interesting,' he thought absently.

"Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

"Right," Draco walked over to the mahogany desk that had to matching chairs sitting in front of it. He reluctantly sat down, wondering if he still had time to run and hide. Trying to take his mind off of his current situation he looked around the room, he noticed that two walls on either side of the desk were lined with book shelves and were filled with books. While the other wall in front of his desk, with the door, was bare all except for two pictures. On the left of the door was a portrait of the Weasley family, all smiling and waving at him. While on the other side there was a picture of a large pyramid with Bill standing in front of it smiling, and occasionally looking over his shoulder at the pyramid. Behind the desk was a door not much unlike the one he just came in from, leading to his private chambers.

He heard someone clear their throat, many people seemed to be doing that lately to get his attention he noted, and he jumped slightly and looked toward the noise. His professor was leaning back in his seat, at his desk with his hands folded behind his head smirking at Draco.

"What did you want to talk with me about, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco gulped.

"Well, I'm- um, you see it's like this, I.." he cleared his throat and shook his head. He _was_ a Malfoy and _could_ do this. He would make sure he was calm cool and collected, as he usually was. His back straitened, his chin lifted in the air, he turned back to his mate, trying to ignore the slight ache in his heart, at the thought of Bill not wanting him. He took a shaky breath and composed himself, then began his tale.

"Professor Weasley, I am special, you could say," Bill snorted, and Draco tried his best to glare at the man he was sure he might love one day, then he cleared his throat and tried to begin again.

"You-"

"Really, Mr. Malfoy, is this that important? I have a few pressing matters to attend to, and I can assure you they are far more important than talking about how special you are, " Bill couldn't help himself, he might have some feelings for this young man, but the long time rivalry between their families was making him react as he normally would. And plus he was a Gryffindor, and they liked nothing more than to see a Slytherin squirm. Draco scowled at him, and he knew he had said the perfect thing to irritate the young Slytherin.

"I am a Veela," Draco smirked at the shocked look on the mans face, and his true Malfoy began to shine through. "I'm sure, you being an _expert_ in DADA," there Draco sneered, and barely winced when he felt anther sharp pain shoot through his chest, "and with you past experiences with them, you will know what a Veela is?" Bill glared at the Veela, and nodded curtly, now curious as to why this Malfoy brat was telling him this.

"Yes but what do I have to do with any of this?"

"You're my mate, you freckle faced dunderhead," Draco clamped a hand over his mouth, shocked he had dared say something like that to his professor, and more so to his mate! Bill stared wide eyed at the blond Veela sitting before him.

'Not anther Veela.'

**XoXo**

After running from the 'broom closet,' Harry went strait to Gryffindor tower, hoping to the Gods, Lucius wasn't going to follow him.

He made it to the Fat Lady and called the pass word, ("Holiday") and jumped through the portrait hole and didn't stop until he reached his chair and plopped down out of breath. Clutching his chest, for some reason it felt hollow, but thought it was because he had been running so fast. He closed his eyes and hoped no one was watching him, he didn't want to answer any stupid questions right now. He needed to talk to his friends.

But he knew he couldn't talk to Ron, that would just be asking for trouble, but he knew he could always depend on Hermione. But where was she? He figured either at the library or their Head Boy and Girl rooms. He considered going to check the map- he had let Ron borrow it-but Ron might be up in his room, and he wouldn't risk having to answer any of his hot tempered friend's questions.

He sighed and knew he was actually going to have to look, so he pulled himself out of the chair and turned to leave the Gryffindor dorms, once outside again he looked both directions to make sure Lucius wasn't hiding out just waiting to jump out at him. When he was satisfied that the blond was nowhere near here, he turned to his left and walked down the hall towards his dorm. He stopped, once he reached a portrait of a tall young man, almost 6'3, who had dark brown almost black, messy hair and hazel eyes, and tan skin, wearing bright red and gold robes, Godric Gryffindor.

"Hullo, Harry. Got any slimy Slytherins in trouble today?" The founder grinned mischievously.

"Nope, not yet. But does snogging them count?" He mumbled the last part so Godric was not able to hear him.

"What was that, Harry?"

"Nothing, Godric. I said I hadn't gotten any of those prats in trouble yet."

"I'm sure you will soon, don't get too down. But I know what will cheer you up, lad. I snuck up on Slytherin this morning when everyone went to breakfast, and dumped _his own _tea on his head! It was brilliant!" Harry laughed and congratulated Godric on his terrific accomplishment.

"Really! You are a Hogwarts founder! You should be setting a better example for the younger students!" A shrill voice said from behind Harry. Both boys immediately calmed down, and Godric smiled winningly at Hermione.

"But Hermione he's only nineteen! He can play pranks if he wants to!" Harry defended.

"No Harry, he is over a thousand years old!" She corrected, smartly.

"Well, way to make a person feel old, Miss Granger."

"It's true, facts are facts."

"You are a great Gryffindor, but I swear Rowena would have loved you. Why are you not a Ravenclaw I wonder?"

"Because I-"

"Cuz, she's my lackey," Harry answered seriously.

"Oh you!" She said smacking his arm, they all three started laughing.

"Oh me, yes! Hermione I changed the password this morning after you wouldn't help me on my homework. So you must apologize to both of us if you want to get in," Harry said smugly, all thoughts of the blonde Veela far from his mind. Hermione just smiled sweetly, and lifted her wand, pointing it between Harry's eyes.

"Or I could make you tell me, since my library book is in there, I will show no mercy," Harry gulped and smiled back at her.

"Of course 'Mione!"

"Godric, I apologize for being so short with you earlier, I forgot my book in here this morning, and I am not in a good mood. I will not apologize for not helping you cheat, Mr. potter. So move aside, and tell me the password."

"It's alright, luv! Password please!" Godric chirped, trying to calm her down, so she wouldn't murder his only heir.

"Dirty Harry," Harry said, whileHermione just sighed and smacked Harry in the back of the head.

"You dolt."

As the two walked into their common room, Harry went strait for the couch in front of the fire, and waited for Hermione to come back down from her room. When her heard her foot steps reach the bottom of the steps a few minutes later, he called her name.

"Yes, Dirty Harry?" She laughed softly and walked over to the couch and sat down by Harry.

"Why did you sit down?" He asked staring into the fire.

"Because I know you need to talk," she answered simply.

"Thank you, 'Mione."

"Don't mention it, what's on your mind?" Harry turned to Hermione with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not sure, it's about Malfoy."

"What did Draco do this time?" She al but growled out.

"Nothing, Hermione. I'm talking about Lucius," Hermione gasped and stared at Harry worriedly.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me, after of course he told me he was a Veela and I was his soul mate, or something along those squiggly lines... Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione who now looked a bit faint.

"Are you all right, 'Mione?"

"Mate?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, mate," Hermione took a few calming breathes, and looked back up at Harry.

"Go on."

"When he told me I was ready to laugh in his face, and I did, but when I realized he was serious, I started getting a bit hysterical, I mean I could hardly breath. I backed up to turn away from him and leave the infirmary-"

"Infirmary, Harry, why were you there?"

"Whole different story, I'll get back to that in a minute. Anyways, he walked to me and I couldn't think properly, he was so sexy. I couldn't help myself, when he stood in front of me and pressed his body on mine, I was lost. We were kissing! I didn't want to but I felt so drawn to him, I knew-know it was wrong, but couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I know now, looking back I would have probably had sex with him if we hadn't been interupted. Was it his Veela allure, you know like Fluer's?"

"Probably stronger, because you are his mate," Hermione said in an almost positive tone.

"How do I know he's not lying to get me to go to him, so he can turn me over to Voldemort?"

"I don't know, but I can look up Veela's later and find out more about this... situation. There might be a way to make sure he is telling the truth, or something, I'm not sure, but I will."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"No problem, so anything else happen?"

"Yes, Madam Pomphrey interrupted us so I ran off, and he chased me. I went to the RoR, and hid in a broom closet, but he found me and came inside, the room changed to like a bedroom or something. He tried to seduce me again but I resisted, I didn't really want to. But I don't want to be with Malfoy, at least I don't' think so? I mean this is all so confusing. When I was walking away from him, I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds, but I don't love Malfoy. I can't, I have hated him since the day I saw him! I feel so hollow, so alone, now that I'm not with him. I don't want to feel this way, Hermione! I can't! He's a Death Eater!"

"Ex-Death Eater, Harry."

"So what! It's the same thing! He tried to kill all of us so many times! He only switched sides to save his own sorry ass!" Harry practically yelled.

"Harry, I know that, you know that, hell the whole world knows that. But it's not helping to yell, I will take care of everything. I'll go find some way to clear things up. Research, what I do best!" She smiled warmly at Harry, and he steadily began to relax. She was right, he was overreacting, everything would be alright. He wasn't Malfoy's mate, he was just suddenly attracted to him, and couldn't stop himself, that's all. It was all just a strange bout of hormonal suicide.

"Thank you, Hermione, you are the best. Do you want any help researching?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'll be fine, alright," Harry nodded his head.

"You should go lay down, you look beat."

"I am, thank you," he stood up as did Hermione, and they hugged before Harry turned and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Why do these things always happen to Harry?" Hermione said to herself, not expecting the young savior to hear her too.

**XoXo**

After Pansy left Draco at the professor's door she walked to the kitchens to grab a snack, and ended up getting lunch from the stupid elves. She ate for about thirty minutes, when she realized she wanted to go to the library to look some things about Veela up. When she reached the library doors, Madam Pince immediately came up to her at put her finger to her lips meaning to stay quiet. Pansy scowled at the old cow, wishing she would just hurry up and go and have a stroke in the Restricted Section or something.

She walked over to the 'V' section and went strait down the aisle and looked for 'VE,' for Veela, of course. She pulled down two of the bigger books she found, and sat them on the bottom of the shelf reaching up and looking for a few more books. But as she started taking a book when she felt a hand put itself on the same book. Pansy turned her head to see Hermione Granger trying to take the book she had her hand on.

"Granger, I got this first, let go," Pansy ordered.

"I'm not some house elf you can order around, Parkinson," Granger bit back.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you hate that I have house elves when you are too poor to even afford dinner. Wait, that's Weasley, sorry."

"S.P.E.W. is a very respectable organization for the freeing of House Elves, and I can assure you Ron eats dinner every night at home. Now let go of this book, I_ need _it, Parkinson," Pansy scoffed and pulled the book, after she did so, Granger tugged right back.

"Why do you need this book, Mudblood?" Pansy spat.

"I need it for my own reasons, Death Eater," Hermione retorted.

"You bitch! I'm no Death Eater!" Pansy hissed, glaring furiously at Hermione. There faces were inches apart as they stared each other down.

"Says the one who was bowing down to some baldheaded maniac, not four months ago!" She pulled the book a little harder, as Pansy pulled it roughly back. Their noses were touching now, and they were positively radiating hate and anger.

"You will regret that, Mudblood," Pansy said in a threatening whisper, as she did she pulled the book so hard that Hermione stumbled foreword and their lips met. Before they realized what they were doing the both responded to the accidental kiss the same way. Passionately.

Pansy licked Hermione's bottom lip, and she readily opened her mouth accepting the dark haired girls tongue. Their tongues touched briefly before Hermione moaned, and pressed herself to Pansy desperately, Pansy was so lost she wasn't aware of anything other than the delightful sounds her Gryffindor was making, and the feel of the other body against her own. Her tongue explored all of Hermione's mouth before she pulled away gasping for breath, she placed her forehead to the other girl's and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the Hermione's arms wrapped around her neck.

Then suddenly Hermione seemed to realized what had just happened. She jumped away from the Slytherin, her hand on her lips and she turned away book still in hand. She ran as fast as she could out the library, hearing Madam Pince yelling at her for running, but she still didn't stop. She didn't stop until she ran into her room and threw her self on the bed, having dropped the book on the floor a few seconds prior. She cried herself to sleep that night, not really knowing why, and not really caring.

Pansy still stood in the library completely dumbstruck. She couldn't believe she kissed Granger! She would have passed out if she hadn't thought of someone seeing her doing something like that. So she calmly took the books and left the library. Once she reached the Slytherin dorms she called out the password, went inside and waited on the sofa for Draco to come and get her, in a daze the whole time.

**XoXo **

Lucius sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. How the hell was he supposed to go about this? How was he to get Harry? The young man was stubborn, but what had he expected? The boy was a bloody Gryffindor. He hadn't thought the boy would be as foolish as to turn him down. No one had ever denied him anything, and of course, that only made him want Harry even more. There had to be some way to get him, to make him fall for him. Harry would love him, if it was the last thing he ever did.

His thoughts were so jumbled up, and confusing. Nothing had ever happened to him like this. He hardly knew how do deal with it. As for making Harry fall in love with him, well he knew almost nothing that Harry liked, he knew hardly anything about the young Gryffindor. How was he to woo, the boy? He liked Quidditch, that was for certain, he was like his father. The boy's father had come to Hogwarts when he was only in third year, and the boy had made the Quidditch team as the Chaser when he was in his third year, he became Captain in his fifth year, if Lucius remembered correctly. But how would he... 'Wait! That's perfect! I am genius, Harry watch out, I'm coming for you.'

**XoXo**

**x** So yeah, some plotting by Lucius was done! YAY!

**x** Pansy and Hermione kissed! That was my first girl/girl kiss! I hope it wasn't too terrible.

**x** I have also decided to put Ginny with Blaise, and Ron will go with some girl. I think. I mean, I thought a lot about it. If more people want Ron to be with Blaise instead I might change my mind, but I am not sure.

**x** I didn't really know what to do with Draco and Bill after the big revelation. But they will come back in the next chapter, after I have had time to think about it.

**x **Also I need to know if you guys want me to do the sex scene soon. I don't mind doing it if you guys want it, but you must ask for it.

**x** I will update Saturday! I promise!

**x **I think that is it!

**Thanks: **

**ms.gringotts/ Simply Bulisen/ rayama/ xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx/ Katsy15/ insanechildfanfic/ ree-shee/ Silver Tears 11/ kizunakat/ samgurlalways/ Sliver of Melody/ Kyaku-kun/ louey31/ Kittendragon/ thrnbrooke/ Scarlet Slytherin/ Marauders-Lover/ Priestess of Silvanus/ silent r. fearie/ Shadow The Paper Crown Queen**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	7. Hate It or Love It

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW HG/PP

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione Granger/ Pansy Parkinson, NL/MB, RL/NT, GW/BZ, CW/ SF-, RW/LL I hope this is the last time I have to change my mind. I have one other pairing to add, but that will be in the next chapter, you guys are gonna wanna beat the shit out of me after this chapter!

**Author Notes: **All people who reviewed, I absolutely love you! Thank you so much! I appreciated all of your reviews. Also I need to say that I will be leaving this chapter off on the biggest cliffhanger EVER! You will all probably all hate me afterwards I feel so evil! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! This rocks, I love having POWER! Enjoy!

**Attention: **This chapter is dedicated to my Big Sister, in everything but blood. Shadow! I'll see ya at school tomorrow sister!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, other than the ones I make up! I also own the plot...but does anyone really care? Nope! How utterly disappointing. I also don't own any 50 Cent/ G-unit stuffs LOL I love this chapter the most. I think it is really long too... Sorry got off topic. I own nothing.

You wouldn't get nothin' out of me anyways, I gotses is the lint in my pocket, plus a pencil and notebook for writing! So you'd still be relatively poor if you tried to sue me!

**Chapter 6: **Hate It Or Love It

"_Happiness is the china shop; Love it the bull." -H.L. Mencken_

"So let me get this strait, you are a Veela, and I...I am your mate?" The young red head asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to say that about your- you. Well the insult, calling you a dunderhead," Draco blushed and looked down at his lap, not wanting to see the enraged face of his mate, as he yelled at and rejected him.

"I understand, Veela's under immense pressure and stress become defensive, and aggressive. You didn't mean it, at least not completely," Draco's head snapped up to look at the man who sat across from him. _'What the hell is he going on about?'_

"What?"

"I understand-"

"No, no I heard you, I just can't believe you. Why aren't you screaming at me? Rejecting me? You hate me," Draco asked confused.

"One, I would never hate a student, and two I don't hate you anyway."

"But before..?" Draco trailed off.

"Just because I am your mate didn't stop you from insulting me, the same here. It was almost a reaction that I have been raised to have. Same for you I suppose, our families hate each other, especially our parents, we can't help but be somewhat like them," Draco sat gaping at the older man, did this mean..

"So you aren't going to reject me?"

"No... No I don't think I am. I think your too cute to kill," Bill said charmingly, Draco blushed but felt his chest swell with happiness. He wasn't being rejected! Bill accepted him! He wanted him! Bill thought he was cute! He could have jumped and screamed out of joy, he honestly almost did, but stopped himself

trying to at least conserve some of his dignity.

"Thank you?" Draco said awkwardly, hoping he didn't sound too stupid. Bill let out an almost barking laughter, the one that made Draco's heart jump into his throat.

"Your very welcome, Draco," Bill said still smiling so broadly his face could have split in two.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked seriously, but timidly.

"Well first off we need to talk to each other about the way we feel for each other," when Draco blushed and looked at him as if he was out of his mind, he laughed admitting he was only joking they could save that kind of stuff for later.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you are absolutely adorable when you blush," Draco halfheartedly glared at his mate, who- if he hadn't mentioned before, didn't reject him!

"But really, we should probably talk to Headmaster Dumbledore, and work out some kind of arrangement, so we can be together and get to know one anther a little better. Then we commence to tell the family," Bill mentally cringed at the thought of his family's reaction, but even worse Draco's parents.

"Oh, my father already knows... and my mother need not know any details what so ever," Draco grimaced.

"Why not?"

"Father is divorcing her, she cheated on him. And he just recently found his mate."

"I'm sorry about your mum," Bill offered.

"Don't be, she was a total and complete bitch. All she ever wanted was my father's money, and to please _her_ Dark Lord," Draco said hatefully.

"Oh, well that makes things easier. How did your father react?" Bill asked out of sheer curiosity.

"He was fine with it. He said you were the best Weasley their was, and if he had to chose it would be you, he would pick. Though I'm not sure I am comforted by that fact," Draco said as if realizing what his father's words meant for the first time, and he blushed when Bill laughed once again.

"There you go again, being all cute and irresistible," Bill smiled fondly at Draco, and he soon found it hard not to walk over to the younger blonde and ravish his delectable lips.

"Who is your father's mate?" Bill asked changing the subject to try and get rid of the slightly awkward silence that had settled between them.

"I don't know, he never told me. I'm sure he will tell me as soon as he figures out who the person out."

"Well I would hope so. Wouldn't it just be so funny, if he ended up with some Gryffindor, or worse anther Weasley," Bill winked at Draco and they both began laughing again, once they calmed down, Bill decided he really did like his little Slytherin more than he had realized.

"Would you like to go get some dinner from the kitchen with me?"

Through his wide smile, one of his only, Draco managed a," Sure."

**XoXo**

**-The next day-(Sorry I'm skipping stuff.)**

A bushy haired young woman sat crying in the back of the library, relatively close to the place where the incident that was making her cry happened. She had come here to clear her head, to be where she felt the safest, her safe haven. But sitting and thinking wasn't the best idea because it caused her to remember how confused she was, how painful it was to think about something like this.

Hermione Granger was sitting in the back of the restricted section on the floor crying her heart out, letting anyone who cared to listen hear her heart wrenching sobs.

How could this happen to her? Why would she kiss Pansy, even if it was an accident! She didn't like girls did she? Whenever she looked at girls she didn't think they were sexy, she didn't drool over them, or want to jump them. But she was now admittedly more attracted to Pansy. At that thought she sobbed louder, and pulled her knees to her face, wrapping her arms around them, and burying her eyes in her kneecaps.

Pansy was a girl! How was this happening! She still liked Ron, didn't she? Yeah! Not some girl! But she stopped herself and realized she did like a girl, she kissed a girl, she would even go as far as to say she had enjoyed her first kiss immensely, she enjoyed a kiss she shared with Pansy Parkinson! "Oh GOD!" Hermione wailed.

She knew she was being ridiculous, but she was so confused, and what was worse she was always in control, she knew everything, and if she didn't she could just look it up and be satisfied, but not this time, she couldn't research her own damn feelings from some book. She needed to talk to someone, but couldn't bring herself to. Harry might understand, definitely not Ron, and she knew she couldn't embarrass herself by talking to Ginny. There was no one else. She cried harder, she was alone, and mind-blowing confused.

Someone placed there hand on her shoulder and Hermione must have jumped three feet in the air, and screamed.

"Hermione! Hermione! It's just me!" Came an alarmed voice, it was slightly misty, but Hermione could hear it was very concerned. She looked up and who she saw shocked her almost as badly as her kiss with Pansy had.

"Luna?" Her voice was weak, and her words were croaked out, like she hadn't talked it days.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Has Harry disappeared again?"

"What?" Hermione asked confused, she whipped a few tears from her face.

"To go save more people?"

"No Luna. Why would he be of doing something like that?"

"You never know, with Harry," was her simple and short reply, though it did make sense. No one ever really knew with Harry.

"What are you doing back here?" Luna smiled lightly and asked her the same thing, right back.

"Well, I needed to think," Hermione said feeling a little ridiculous.

"Why were you crying?"

"I-well, you wouldn't understand, I don't really want to talk about it," but Luna could tell by the pleading look in the older girls eyes she needed to talk.

"You can talk to me, Hermione. How bad could it be? And besides who would I tell? Everyone thinks I am crazy anyways, they wouldn't believe me if I told them. Not that I would ever tell your secret, you are my friend," Hermione's eyes widened. Luna thought of her as a friend? Hermione tried to smile reassuringly, but couldn't manage it.

"No thanks, Luna, I don't feel really comfortable talking about this with... anyone," Hermione sniffled and tried to stand up, only to lose her balance and fall back down.

"We may be friends, but we hardly now anything about each other, it is always easiest to talk to strangers than friends. For they have a different point of view than your friends, I have nothing to judge you by. You can tell me anything Hermione, I will understand as best I can. It will make you feel better, please?" Luna asked, almost desperately. Hermione seemed to consider her words for a moment, mentally congratulating Luna on saying something that made almost complete sense, she bit her lip and looked into Luna's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity. This girl didn't have any friends, she was by herself most of the time, and was the butt of jokes more often than not. She would keep her secret, Hermione was sure of at least that.

"Well it happened yesterday. I came to the library to get a book for Harry, and I saw that awful girl Pansy Parkinson," her voice almost cracked but she went on, "reaching for a book I wanted. I knew I was about to start a lot of trouble but I couldn't stop myself, Parkinson and I, well the two of us have hated each to her for as long as I can remember, it was almost instinct to taunt her, as she would me. So I grabbed the book she was holding, we fought over it pulling it two different ways, she tugged to forcefully and I fell foreword and we kind of... well our lips connected, then we kissed each other," Hermione blushed not looking at Luna fearing the girl was going to yell at her, call her horrible names, or think her disgusting and just leave her.

"Hermione you can't help who you care for," Luna said noticing Hermione's fearful look after her confession.

"I don't care for her!" Hermione yelled defensively. "She's a girl! I am not gay!"

"It wouldn't matter either way. Being gay is about as normal as doing magic in the Wizarding world, and even if it wasn't I wouldn't care either way, I already told you, your my friend, I care for you no matter what," Hermione smiled gratefully at the blonde.

"I knew their was a reason you were a Ravenclaw. Thank you, Luna. But that doesn't really mean I feel better, I have always hated Pansy. Why would I want to kiss her? Disregarding that fact that she is a girl, and I'm not sure I'm gay. She's a Slytherin."

"Yes, and you are a Gryffindor, I am a Ravenclaw and Justin-Flinch Fletchley is a Hufflepuff. It doesn't truly matter what house she is in, does it? That is just an excuse. You like who you like. Give her a chance, she is probably just as confused as you are Hermione."

"I don't want to give her a chance. I don't like her, at least I hope I don't," Hermione dropped her head in her hands and groaned. This was so confusing, even worse than the most complicated potion.

"You need to talk to her, to see her and you will find out your true feelings. You may decide you hate her, or you love her. You may decide what you did was out of curiosity, of passion, the heat of the moment, or just and unfortunate accident. But you need to talk to her. I can only help so much."

"Luna, how do you know all of this?"

"I have had some experience, in the love department."

"Who?"

"Ronald," Luna said dreamily.

"WHAT!"

"Ronald Weasley, do you know any other Ronald's?"

"No, no I don't. But Ron?" Hermione asked shakily.

"I don't really know why, but I do. It's like the mating of a Hungarian Fly, closely related to the Horntail, they don't know why they mate but they sense something in the other, that they want and they mate. They don't care of it's sex, the same or different from themselves, they just want their mate. Simple as that," Hermione looked at Luna as if she was out of her mind, a Fly closely related to a Dragon? What has her father been telling her all her life?

But Hermione pushed those thoughts from her mind, and concentrated on what Luna had said. She didn't care about the other girl liking Ron, as far as Hermione was concerned she had gotten over that crush in sixth year, she had bigger fish to fry. What Luna had said about the Fly, other than the Dragon/Fly part was ridiculous, the other part was slightly and oddly comforting. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible to be gay, but being with Pansy Parkinson would be.

"I think I will talk to Parkinson, eventually. I don't know when or where but I will. Thank you Luna, you helped a lot," Hermione sniffled again, and checked her pocket for a handkerchief but couldn't find one, she lifted her face to see Luna offering her one. She smiled and accepted, then blew her nose, almost daintily.

"You can keep it, and your welcome. Just know you can come to me anytime. I will always be here for my friends," they smiled at each other once again.

"I think I really like the idea of being your friend, Luna."

"I do too."

"Have you talked to Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"I will soon, at least before he graduates. I am thinking of getting Daddy to offering him a job on the Quibbler, do you think he would accept the job?" Luna asked.

"Err... maybe. It'd be best to ask him, I'm not sure."

"That would be best, and I will. Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets," Hermione agreed, taking the hand Luna offered her, they left in a comfortable and companionable silence.

**XoXo**

"This boy is driving me crazy, Severus. He rejected me, you know? NO one denies me! He is absolutely infuriating.

"I know, you don't have to tell me-"

"That boy! Arrgh! I will have him! I have a way to seduce him, he will love me! I will make sure of that!" The Veela ranted.

"I don't need to know this Lucius, we are friends but this is too much! I do not wish to hear of how you are going to seduce him!"

"Really, Severus you are acting like a child!" Lucius taunted.

"You are sick! Why would you tell me of your plans for seducing Harry Potter, the son of my sworn enemy. I have no desire-"

"It is common knowledge you desire Siri-"

"Don't even say that! Don't you dare go there! I hate that man and much as I love him. Never speak his name in my presence again or I will remind you of how you are going to die because your mate rejected you!" Severus roared.

"He will not reject me! He will love me!"

"He hates you!" Lucius whipped out his wand and began to point it at Severus, but realized the other man already had his wand pointed at his face, right between his eyes. They just stood there no threats, no talking just exchanging glares, finally Lucius sighed, and dropped his hands in a sigh of surrender.

"I am sorry, old friend, I am just so stressed, so upset, I didn't mean to mention his name. Will you forgive me?" Lucius asked accepting defeat, Severus just gave him a curt nod in return, he apologized to no one.

"Yes well, take a seat, we can discuss your plans to seduce," he cleared his throat, "Mr. Potter. Now where is this secret Quidditch field?"

**XoXo**

Harry was sitting in the Head Boy and Girl common room with Ron doing some essay's due in a few hours, for Potions, and Transfiguration, the two were also munching on candy with their free hands. When suddenly Ron spilt his ink, again.

"Damn! I spilt my ink on the paper! And I just finished too!" Ron hollered in outrage.

"Ronald!" Came a screech from the Portrait hole. Ron cursed again.

"Yes, my lovely 'Mione?" Ron asked almost innocently, _almost_.

"I know I did not just hear you curse! Tell me I didn't!"

"Err.. 'Mione I didn't curse?" Ron tried.

"Nice try," came a voice from behind Hermione.

"Who's there?" Ron asked the space over Hermione's shoulder.

"Me."

"Who is- Luna?" He asked after the girl walked around Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"She came here with me, it that okay with you two?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"I guess so, as long as she knows the spell to get the ink from off my paper, and not mess up all the work I just finished," Ron said clueless.

"I do," Luna waved her wand and the mess was cleaned up.

"How did you do that? You didn't even say anything!" Ron said flabbergasted.

"Oh, Ronald, you are hopeless, they started silent spells this year. I assume you got a head start, Luna?"

"Yes, my father warded the house so I am able to do magic even though I am underage, he said age matters not."

"Lucky," Ron grumbled. Hermione and Luna walked over to the table where the other two sat and Hermione pulled out her books.

"What do you say Ronald?"

"Wuzzit?" He asked with a chocolate frog stuffed into his mouth.

"What do you say to Luna?"

"Huh?"

"You git, Luna: Ron thanks you from the bottom of his heart for fixing his paper, and he offers you one of his many chocolate frogs," Harry said giving Luna a chocolate frog before Ron could snatch it back.

"I'll say thank you but she can't have my Frog!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to take anything you didn't want me to have. Here you go," she said softly offering the frog back. Ron noticing her hurt look, felt terrible and then felt weird for feeling terrible. Why should he care if Looney Lovegood's feelings were hurt? Then he felt bad for thinking that. 'What in the name of Merlin am I thinking!' He gulped and looked over at Luna who now had her head bowed, but was still holding her hand out to give him the damnable frog.

"Luna you can keep the frog, just don't be all upset and girlie about it," Harry hit Ron on the back of the head, because he was the closets to him, but Hermione kicked his leg from under the table.

"OW! Damn it all! I said she could have the frog! Why did you hit me!"

"Ron you are so thick!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly.

"Thank you, Ronald," Luna said quietly, and as usual wispily. Ron blushed at her shy smile and blushed harder when he realized she could see his blush! Damn ears! But before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door. Hermione looked curiously at Harry and he to her, he shrugged looking as clueless as everyone else, so she stood up to answer the door. When she opened the portrait door, she saw a small young Gryffindor standing at the door, biting his bottom lip.

"Yes?" She asked when the boy didn't answer.

"I have this for Harry Potter," he held out his hand and gave it to Hermione before dashing back down the corridor.

"Wait! Who is it from!" She yelled after him, when the boy heard he stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, "Professor Dumbledore!" With that he disappeared around the corner not looking back. Hermione shook her head at the frightened first year. Really these kids were getting more ridiculous every year.

She walked back into the room and went over to Harry handing him the letter, telling him it was from Professor Dumbledore, she conveniently forgot to mention that little kid, she didn't want to cause him anymore embarrassment, because surely if Ron knew about him, he would pick on the child.

Harry opened the letter and sighed, scanning over it twice he looked back up at his friends.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"I have to go to his office to talk to him about 'pressing matters,' probably Mal-" Harry stopped himself before he could finish that name, but Ron had caught his slip.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, quickly he looked over to Hermione desperately, she nodded in understanding and set her mind to work.

"Harry was almost caught hexing Malfoy in the corridor today and Dumbledore probably wants to talk to him about it."

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"I just figured you would be upset that I didn't save any of Malfoy for you, mate. Why else?" Harry said jokingly, thanking every God in heaven that they had created such a brilliant creature as Hermione.

"Oh, good reason," they all laughed a little, but then Ron realized something, "When do you have to go?"

Harry looked back down at the parchment, "Now, I better get going then, see you guys in a bit," he said standing up.

"Alright, mate, just don't miss diner!" Ron called after him.

"No problem," Harry said, walked out of the portrait hole.

As Harry walked down all the corridors leading to Dumbledore's office he wondered what the older wizard really wanted to talk to him about. He hoped it wasn't about Malfoy, that would be embarrassing and plus he really didn't feel like talking about that... man.

As he reached the stone gargoyle he called out the password (Lemon Drops, and Lolly Pops), then walked up to the revolving staircase. Once he reached the top of the stairs he walked over to the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. He pushed open the door after knocking and hearing the Professor invite him in, but when he walked into the room. what he saw made his heart stop.

"Sirius?"

**XoXo**

**X **CLIFFY! I bet you hate me now. I am sorry couldn't resist. I had to do something about Sirius being dead, I can't stand him being dead. It's not a great fanfic without him in it! I LOVE YOU SIRIUS!

**X **I will put some more Bill/Draco loving in the next chapter, but it will mostly be about Sirius... I hope you don't mind, I honestly don't think you will, but you never know.

**X **More Pansy/Hermione stuff soon, maybe not next chapter. Sorry, as I said Sirius!

**X** Yes an new definite couple is Ron/Luna! Sorry if you had your hearts set on Luna/Neville. This worked better for me.

**X **More Lucius/Harry next chapter too, but no I will not reveal what his plan is yet, sorry...again. I am apologizing a lot today it seems. But I did put a hint about the plans in the story when he was talking to Severus!

**X** Lastly Sorry I didn't update last night, school hit me hard, I will admit. I was tired, forgive me?

I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Thanks: **

**ms.gringotts/ Simply Bulisen/ Katsy 15/ Lyla Snape/ xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx/ ree-shee/ insanechildfanfic/ Kyokorain/ minidragon/ Ikkakujuu/ Sliver of Melody/ Kyaku-kun/ skittlelove/ momocolady/ thrnbrooke/ Cut-Wrist Kate/ silent r. fearie/ Jane.Jumped/ choraleart/ Scarlet Slytherin **

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	8. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW HG/PP RL/NT SB/SS RW/LL AD/MM

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione/ Pansy, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Luna, NL/MB, GW/BZ, CW/ SF All confirmed pairings, or pairings that are in the story are written out, and the others are still up for grabs.

**Author Notes: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I got so many! I love you!

**Attention: **I want to dedicate this chapter to **ms.gringotts **she never fails to review, and I love her stories so much! Really everyone should check them out. Two in particular are my favorites. I know you would like them too. I don't know this girl but she reviews my story and I read and review hers, and that's enough. I have decided to dedicate each chapter of my story to a different person who has always pretty much reviewed every chapter! Thanx!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter peoples, I don't own anything, honest to God I don't. So don't sue me ass holes. I also don't own any "My Chemical Romance," stuffs.

**Chapter Seven: **I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

"_The journey in between what you once were and who you are now becoming is where the dance of life really takes place." -Barbara De Angelis _

_**XoXo **_

_As he reached the stone gargoyle he called out the password (Lemon Drops, and Lolly Pops), then walked up to the revolving staircase. Once he reached the top of the stairs he walked over to the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. He pushed open the door after knocking and hearing the Professor invite him in, but when he walked into the room. what he saw made his heart stop. _

"_Sirius?" _

**Earlier that day...**

"Luppie! Where did you put the salt!" A young pink haired woman yelled.

"What the hell did you just call me?" The amber eyed man yelled from across the kitchen table where he was reading a two day old paper waiting for his girlfriend to bring him his 'yummy' breakfast.

"_Darling_, I called you Luppie, for the main and specific reason that yesterday you called me by my ab-horribible birth name."

"You know I was just kidding, it's really quite cute when you get mad. Your nose scrunches up and your lips make this really sexy pout and you chest starts heaving, I love it when you wear low cut-" he ducked trying to avoid the spatula that was just used as a potentially very dangerous projectile.

"You pervert," Tonks said coming into the dining room with two plates in hand, as she set them on the table she leaned back and put her hands on her hips, half-heartedly glaring at her boyfriend.

"Your doing it, you know?" He said adorably, still not looking at her, but pretending to read his paper.

"Doing what?" She said harshly.

"Being cute, though your chest hasn't started heaving yet," he had a impish grin on his face, which only aggravated her. She stomped over to his side of the table and bent over to pick up the spatula, but before she could do anything else she felt a hand slap her behind. She jumped almost two feet in the air and landed squarely on her now even more sore buttocks. Her face formed into an adorable pout.

"Your just mean. Playing dirty like that," Remus smiled down at the woman he knew he was in love with, and he almost felt guilty, almost.

"I am a Marauder after all, I can't help that I know my way around women, and their weaknesses," he grinned impishly as she swatted the side of his butt with the abused cooking utensil.

"You mangy mutt-" she was cut off by a banging on the door. Her head snapped in the direction of their living room, where the door was making all the racket, then she glanced back at Remus who was already out of his chair wand in hand, with his other hand held out for her. She took the extended appendage gratefully and stood up as best she could, when she steadied herself she looked into his eyes confirming her suspicions. Someone was at the door, but not just anyone, someone who wasn't linked to their floo. And what was weird about that was all their friends were, along with all the order members. So who could be banging on their door in the early morning, the time only almost 6:30.

They walked side by side out of the dining room and into the living room, then down the short but wide hallway leading to the medium sized oak door. Remus stopped, and lightly pushed Tonks behind him, while still keeping his wand pointed at the door. She made no objections, only moved to the side where the door would swing open and reveal the intruder first and aimed her wand there. Remus slowly, still mindful of the banging, put his hand on the door and he counted to three gathering his courage then swung the door open after Tonks unlocked the door with an unlocking charm.

A man clad in black robes fell forward and landed on top of Remus who had, when he had fallen, knocked Tonks over too. The two men struggled briefly until Remus with his superior strength, there he thanked his werewolf, then pinned the smaller and slightly emaciated man under him. The face he saw made him scream in terror, he jumped off the almost skeletal man, and fell on his arse, staring in shock at the sickly man who looked so much like his best friend, his Padfoot.

"Moony," the man croaked out weakly. The sound of his old nickname made the werewolf tremble as a dry sob made it's way through him.

"Padfoot?"

"Help me, Remus, I can hardly breathe, you have to help me. Please," Remus didn't care that his best mate was supposed to be dead that he had died two years ago, he only knew that his best friend was back. It never occurred to him it could be someone pretending to be his best friend, he only cared about helping him. He ran over to the man who he'd known since he was eleven years old, and picked him up, cradling the almost weightless body he ran forward, jumping over Tonks and into the living room, and placed Sirius on the couch.

As he pulled back from laying his friend on the couch he felt a hand on his arm, he spun around to see his girlfriend, who was looking at him as if he had two heads.

"Remus, what are you doing? You don't know who that is, it could be someone pretending to be Sirius. You do remember when he died don't you? About two years ago, the Chamber of Death at the Ministry, the Veil."

"Of course I do!" He yelled jerking away from her touch, his eyes briefly flashed to a gold color, then changed back to his normal amber, "But this is Sirius! I know it is!" He said almost wildly, his eyes wide and frantic.

"But how do you know?" She asked stressing every word in the sentence.

"Because I do! I'd know my best mate anywhere, _Nymphadora_! Go floo call Dumbledore and tell him to come here as fast as he can!" He ordered but she only stood there and stared at him, he growled in annoyance.

"NOW!" He bellowed, as he pushed her towards the fireplace, his eyes changing to the wild gold color and staying that way. He growled at her and stepped forward in warning, she looked frightened, and he felt a pang of guilt run through him, but that feeling was overrode by one of satisfaction. He was the dominate she did as he told her! Moony howled, but Remus felt sadness and cried out in objection.

Remus had lost a lot of things after he lost his friend, his last friend. When the last Marauder, not counting himself had died, he had lost a bit of his heart and his mind. He had thought having and being with Tonks had mended him enough, but obviously not. Those thoughts were pushed from his mind as he thought of his pack mate and his pain.

He growled at his mate once again in warning, she blinked then she spun around with tears in her eyes and went strait to the fireplace, she grabbed an overly large amount of floo powder, leaving most of it on the floor and threw the rest in, "Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore's office!" She dropped to her hands and knees barley containing her sobs and waited for the old man to reply to her as she was now calling out his name. Remus had already turned back to his now unconscious comrade.

"Yes, my dear?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, but when he saw the tears in her eyes, he became very alarmed, "What has happened?" She sobbed once again, and then tried to pull herself together to tell the Headmaster what happened.

"Sirius! Or a man looking and posing as Sirius-" Remus growled and both the Headmaster and Tonks heard it, she shuddered and fixed her statement, " Sirius is here, Sir, he showed up a few moments ago. He can hardly breathe and he has already passed out! Remus told me to come and get you."

"I will come over immediately, back away from the fireplace," she did as she was told, but stayed away from Remus, and backed up to the wall. In a burst of green flames almost as high as their ceiling Albus Dumbledore came out in all his glory. In regal purple shimmering robes with a matching hat with charms the shape of stars hanging from the top, he walked over to Remus shooting a slightly curious glance at Tonks on the way.

"Headmaster we were about to eat breakfast when we heard banging on the door we went to investigate, and when I swung open the door he fell on me. Headmaster, he said he could hardly breathe, you have to help him! I can't lose him again! Please!" Remus pleaded with the considerably older man.

"Yes, we should take him to Hogwarts, Poppy can heal him up. You carry him Remus, let us go," with that said he turned away from the too small, and dirty man. He flooed right back to Hogwarts, though not to his office but to the infirmary. Remus picked up his old friend, holding him close then grabbed some floo powder and left the house without once looking back at his now dull brow haired girlfriend.

Tonks slid down the wall now crying freely, she couldn't hold it in anymore, the dam had broken and the tears were flowing down her face in cascades of burning tears. Why had Remus hurt her? He had pushed her, he hurt her, he yelled at her. Did he not love her as she had once believed he had? They had never officially said that they loved each other, but she knew she loved him and was almost completely convinced that he loved her too. But was she wrong? Did he not really care for her? Was she just a casual rump every now and then? A booty-call? Friends with benefits? She cried out as she felt those questions burning a painful trail to her heart.

**XoXo**

Several hours after Sirius had been completely healed he was taken along with Remus to the Headmaster's office, where he hadn't been since before he had fallen into the Veil. The room was the same as it had always been, and it was somewhat of a comfort to him. Dumbledore was always a constant in his life, he was always there to help him, and his friends when they needed him the most. He was like a grandfather to him, and he knew the old man felt the same for him, or at least he used too. Now he had become some kind of unrecognizable monster, ruined by years in three different hells: Azkaban, Grimmwald Place(-sp?), and the Veil.

As he thought of the Veil he shivered, that place had been the worst. He had been alone and in the dark for what seemed like decades, millennia's, with only his own slightly crazed mind for company. The endless darkness leaving him completely mad. The only thing that got him through were the thoughts of Harry, of Remus, of all the people he would be leaving behind if he just gave up and let himself die, he had gotten out because of them.

He sat in a seat next to where Remus had just sat down in and looked expectantly at the Headmaster.

"How do we know you are Sirius Black?" The old man asked. Remus growled in warning but Sirius shot him a look that silence his long time friend.

"You can ask me anything and I will answer as truthfully as I can," Dumbledore nodded and pulled a bottle of clear liquid from the inside of his pocket.

"Would you mind taking some Vertiserum?" Dumbledore asked calmly, Sirius flinched, slightly hurt the he wasn't trusted immediately by his old professor, but nodded his head anyway.

"Good," he handed the bottle over to Sirius, who took it and opened it up, by pulling the small cork from the top. Pouring a few drops onto his tongue, he then put the newly corked bottle on the desk, where Albus took it immediately.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What year did you start Hogwarts?"

"1969"

"What was the year you joined the Order of the Phoenix?"

"1976"

"What is your animagus form?"

"A black grim."

"What year did you become an animagus?"

"1971"

Before Dumbledore could ask anymore questions Remus interrupted him.

"When did you first find out I was a werewolf?"

"Our second year... James and I had been noticing your odd absences and so we decided to follow you one night. We heard, more than saw your transformation, and we confronted you about it the next day," Sirius answered, the monotony of his voice fading after he had said 'second year.' Remus sighed in relief, only Sirius, James, and Remus knew that whole story. Peter wasn't even there, he had gone home for a week because his grandmother had died. They hadn't told him the whole story only the basic gist of it.

Remus nodded to the Professor, silently telling him this was Sirius. The Headmaster nodded back, and was about to say something when the door burst open.

"Sirius?"

At hearing his name coming from a voice he recognized slightly behind him Sirius spun around. Who he saw made his jaw drop open. A tall young man, about 6 feet stood in the doorway, he had long shaggy and messy hair, and a strong build, he looked exactly like James. And he almost called out his friend's name, only to notices Lily's eyes, staring at him with a completely shocked gaze.

"Harry?" He said standing up uncertainly, as he did he saw his godson walk over to him slowly his shocked expression changing into one of awe and disbelief. The two now stood feet apart, just staring at one anther. Suddenly the two stepped foreword and roughly embraced each other. When they pulled apart a while later, Sirius still his hands on Harry's shoulders, smiling at him. Harry hadn't realized he had tears running down his cheeks until he felt his hair sticking to his face, he pushed the hair away and wiped his tears off his face with the back of his hand, he felt slightly embarrassed he had cried when he saw the others in the room. But when he looked back to his Godfather he saw the man had been crying as well he felt better.

"How?" Harry croaked out.

"It's a long story, I know you don't need to hear right now, but I will tell you I couldn't stay there any longer. And I simply blasted my way out," Sirius gave Harry his trademark smirk, then grinned ruffling his Godson's hair affectionately.

"How long have I been gone?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly.

"About two years," when he said this Sirius cringed.

"I have missed so much, you've gotten so big Harry. You're an adult now. I can't believe I missed that," Sirius looked depressed, and Harry not being able to stand it pulled his Godfather in for anther hug.

"I just turned Seventeen a few weeks ago. No problem, Padfoot," Harry said as he buried his face in the nape of Sirius's neck.

"But I missed all the other years, Pronglett," Harry sobbed, at being called the name he had been given when he was a small baby.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay now. Your back Sirius, and I won't let you go ever again. None of us will, we'll get everything back. All the stolen years, all the happiness, we'll get everything back, I promise."

"But Voldemort, he will-"

"No he won't," Harry answered forcefully.

"What?"

"I killed him, Padfoot. Voldemort is dead for good," Harry said as he pulled away from Sirius.

Sirius looked about ready to cry again, the thought of little Harry fighting and killing that evil bastard all by himself made him feel sick. He didn't care how Harry had done it, only that he was alive, he clutched the young man to his chest again almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Harry wheezed from his position he was in, trying to say he couldn't even if he had wanted to, Voldemort was dead. Sirius was holing him so close his face was squished against the older man's chest and he could barley breathe.

"Padfoot, have you decided you want to finish what Voldemort started?" Asked and amused voice from behind them. Sirius almost dropped Harry when he turned back around to see his best mate staring at him with a large smile on his face. As if he had snapped out of the daze he was in before he saw Harry he walked a few steps closer to Remus and pulled his old friend into a hug, much like he had with Harry. Though this was a hug shared by brothers, not of Godfather and Godson.

**XoXo**

That night after Dumbledore had told all the staff of Sirius's return, everyone had settled from all the excitement, those people being Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore, they had all gone to bed. Except for one man, Sirius Black. He had not slept because he knew he would have a nightmare, and he definitely did not need one of those bloody things right now, and besides he wasn't tired anyway. So he decided even though some students might still be out at midnight he was going to the kitchens to get a butterbeer and maybe some chocolate.

While he was walking down the familiar hallways he heard footsteps, knowing that even if it was a student he wouldn't be recognized so he kept walking along. Maybe he could scare the little sneak and have himself a laugh before a snack... or not. Severus Snape came around the corner as menacing as ever, with his greasy hair, big nose, and still clad in his bat costume. The Potions Master stopped in his tracks and stared disbelievingly at the man in front of him.

"Sirius," he whispered it so softly that Sirius had not heard him and had interrupted him.

"How goes'zit Hogwart's resident Batman?" Snape scowled and the snarky little comment. So he hadn't changed even after death, eh? Well he hadn't changed after the war, so here goes.

"Still as arrogant as ever, Black? I thought being killed by your dear cousin would have knocked some sense into you, but I guess I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time I made a mistake, when dealing with you," Severus bit back coldly. Sirius's face turned bright red, as he flushed with anger. The moon's rays beaming down on the two making it easy for them to see each other.

"Still pinning after me, Snape? Or is Luci making everything all better now?" Sirius taunted, it was Snape's turn to flush a deep red. Sirius was still mad at Snape for the years they had been together. Snape had betrayed him, he had stabbed him in the back, and turned to the Dark Lord. They had gotten together in their seventh year, and had been together for almost two years after they left school. But about a month before Lily and James died Sirius had found out Severus was a Death Eater, he found out Severus had been one since the middle of seventh year when they had begun to date.

Snape snarled viciously then punched Sirius square in the jaw and stormed off, leaving Sirius laying flat on his arse staring after Snape with a shocked expression on his face.

**XoXo**

**X** Sorry this didn't have any Harry/Lucius in it. The next chapter, which I have already written, it is just waiting to be typed up, has the Harry and Lucius sex scene in it. Lots of goodness is in it. It will pick up right where this chapter left off. I might even type it in the morning and post it this week! I know! You'll love me even more then! I'll try, if not then you'll just have to wait until Saturday.

**X **I am really sorry about Remus and his out of character-ness. But I will make up for it in the next chapter I swear! Don't kill me.

I just wanted to convey the fact that Remus' mind was so overloaded and he was so panicked, he didn't know what to do or think, so he shut down and his werewolf took control basically. See he is the dominate in the relationship, obviously, and Tonks his submissive was supposed to do what he told her to do, according to his wolf, the Alpha male of his pack. He controlled her when he was like that, and when she didn't do as he told her, he got angry.

See Sirius, James, Peter, Harry, Tonks, etc. are his pack, he is the Alpha, the one in control of everyone, or at least the wolf is, not necessarily Remus. So when the wolf kind of took over the situation kind of played out like that. I will be explaining that a lot better in the next chapter when he goes and talks to Tonks. Sorry if I bummed people out with crazy-ness.

**X** In the next chapter there is more Sirius/Severus. Lot's of juicy goodness.

**X** Also in the next chapter Harry and Ron talk and Ron talks to Luna. Stuff happens. Hermione having neither Harry, Ron, or Ginny runs back to her hiding place in the library only to be confronted by Pansy.

**X** SO MUCH DRAMA!

**Thanks:**

**Shadow The Paper Crown Queen/ DaughterofDeath/ spirit element/ silent r. fearie/ kyaku-kun/ thrnbrooke/ xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx/ choco-crush/ Katsy15/ insanechildfanfic/ Cut-Wrist-Kate/ Anee-03/ loveless soul/ Copper Vixen/ ms.gringotts/ angelkat2502/ Simply Bulisen**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	9. Give Me Novacaine

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW HG/PP RL/NT SB/SS RW/LL AD/MM

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione/ Pansy, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Luna, NL/MB, GW/BZ, CW/ SF All confirmed pairings, or pairings that are in the story are written out, and the others are still up for grabs.

**Author Notes: **This sappy shit is getting old so I will just say thank you!

**Attention: **I want to dedicate this chapter to Scarlet Slytherin who has reviewed every chapter! She is always there to help me with any problems I might have with the story. You have help so mush chica, so thank you! Your reviews always make me laugh. I can't wait to read some of your stories! Thank you!

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE SEX SCENE! BEWARE!**

**This is a repost! Damn FanFiction has screwed everythin up. I posted this chapter last week, but as I said has a bunch of screwy people working weekingly and they can't seem to keep things strait! So sorry about all this mess, I didn't update last night figuring I didn't want to overload you with two chapters. Sorry I know many won't agree cuz they want two chapters, but I didn't want to type to be honest but I might try to post during the week. **

**Disclaimer: **I own no Harry Potter thingies! I also own no Green Day stuffses. Though I do wish I owned both! This is getting depressing so ima go!

**Chapter Eight: **Give Me Novacaine

_"Love is a fire. But whether it is gonna warm your hearth, or burn down your house, you can never tell." - Joan Crawford 1904-1977, American Actress_

**XOXO**

"I have to talk to you, all of you."

"Yeah, bout wot?" Ron asked sucking on his sugar quill.

"I have good news for everyone. And some... odd news for you. So which do you want to hear first?" Harry asked slowly. After Harry had left the meeting with Dumbledore he walked back to the Head dorms deciding he would tell his friends the Sirius was back. And to tell them about Malfoy, but really Hermione already knew so all he had to tell was Ron. But that was a problem all it's own, he had no clue how he was gonna do it but he had to. Luc-Malfoy caused so many damn problems, Harry decided.

'How the hell do you tell your best mate that your not only gay and like older men, but you happen to be the mate of some semi-evil, ex-death eater-_ish_, Veela, who happens to go by one of the most despised names in Wizard history!'

Hermione shot Harry a scowl telling him this was not the way. But Harry shook his head, he had to do this on his terms, he had to get this out of his system he couldn't lie to Ron anymore, and now was the time to tell him even if Luna was still in the room.

"Well, I suppose good news first," Ron said semi-interestedly.

"I disagree, bad news can be cushioned with the good. You can hear the bad news and be comforted by the good." Luna said not looking up from her two week old edition of the Quibbler.

"Naw bad second, I like good news best," Ron said still sucking on his sugar quill.

"Alright Ron, good first. I went to talk to Dumbledore, and well I almost shit kittens," Hermione glared and opened her mouth to say something but Ron was laughing so loud she closed her mouth knowing no words could be heard over that noise. When the red head calmed down he looked to Harry and grinned, knowing this was gonna be good. "Well as I walked in I saw Sirius. Sirius came back from the veil, he's not dead. He was never, he just found a way out! Isn't that great!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted jumping up. "That's amazing, Harry!"

"How do you know it's really Sirius?" Asked the ever astute Hermione.

"Bloody woman, can't leave good enough alone!" Ron yelled but Harry was already ready with his answer.

"We used Vertiserum."

"Good, but Harry where is he?"

"Probably eating. He said he was thinking about going to the kitchens before bed. It was late so we decided to see each other in the morning."

"This is magnificent Harry. I am so very happy for you," Luna said with a large smile.

"Thank you, Luna," Harry smiled back at her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"Aren't you happy? You haven't really said anything.."

"Well I'm just curious as to how he got out of the veil. It couldn't have been easy, I mean the research I did showed-" Harry cut her off by walking over to her and hugging the life out of her.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, trying to push the taller boy off of her.

"Hermione, you never change!" Harry pulled back smiling at her, soon Ron walked over and clapped Harry on the shoulder, and Luna quietly came over as well and hugged the messy haired boy.

"Well I say we bust out the bubbly! I'll go get the Firewhiskey and we can PARTY!" Ron yelled twirling Luna in the air, while she smacked his arms. When he put her down she popped him on the back of the head.

"You scared the mess out of me, Ronald! You could have dropped me, and where would we be? You would be smushed and I would be as messed up as a Scrouple!"

"A what?" Hermione asked huffily.

"A Scrouple, nasty little buggers! I read about them in the Quib..." Ron stopped himself mid-sentence, and coughed trying to cover up his slip.

"You read an article of the Quibbler?" Luna asked quietly, silently amazed.

"Well back when Harry gave that interview to that Skeeter woman I happened to read some article about a Scrouple," Hermione looked at him as if he had two heads, while Harry was smirking.

"But Ronald, there was no article about Scrouples in that edition. It is in the one I was reading a few moments ago," Ron gulped while Luna continued to stare at him curiously.

Ron cleared him throat and tried to come with a cover up, " Well, I um, it was- you see. Well? Bloody hell! Maybe I did read it in that damn paper, but so what? What does it matter? " Luna smiled broadly at him with wide and adoring eyes.

"It doesn't matter at all Ronald. I am just glad you could find something in there that was to your liking," Ron was blushing and looked like he was ready to protest but Luna took pity on him and helped him out a little.

"Harry didn't you say something about bad news as well?" Ron sighed relieved while Harry tensed and his smiled dropped from his face. Hermione turned to Harry and nudged him in the arm, her questioning eyes asking if he was going to say this in front of Luna. Harry figuring that since Luna was a great friend anyways he might as well.

He looked directly at Ron who was still smiling widely, not sensing the new tension in the room.

"Come on Harry, it can't be too bad!" Luna coughed and the smiled apologetically to Harry.

"Ron you might want to sit down," Harry nodded to the couch, Ron threw a confused glance at him but Harry just motioned to the couch again. "I don't really know how to tell you, mate. I only found out a while ago," it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the exact truth either, " Well I was- I was confronted by Malfoy," Hermione smacked her forehead, and sighed. Harry glared at her asking if she would like to do this.

Ron's face turned red and he was about to get upset when Luna placed a hand on his shoulder, he glanced at her and sat back down, "What happened?"

Deciding not to beat around this pathetically small bush Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Malfoy is a Veela and he told me I was his mate," Harry's mumbled words were close to a whisper but he knew Ron had heard him, but he still cringed when Ron shouted and jumped from his seat ready to kick some blonde ass.

"Draco Malfoy's lying arse is mine!" Ron yelled with a feral growl. Harry's head snapped up.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Malfoy has to be lying!" Ron shouted, Luna stood up and was about to try and calm him when he started moving toward the door.

"No the other part. Ron, Draco is not the one I'm talking about."

Ron stopped mid step and looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Then who? Their aren't too many Malfoy's around Harry?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Ron stared wide eyed at his best friend, then turned as white a sheet.

"What?" He whispered.

"Ron-"

"WHAT!" Harry felt his temper rising, and knew this would not end well.

"RON!"

"I'm gonna blow that fuckers face off!" He whipped out his wand and stomped over to the door throwing it open.

"Ronald!" Luna ran forward and grabbed his arm before he could walk out of the dorm.

"Let go of me Luna! I have to go kill Malfoy!"

"Really, Ronald! Use your head! There is nothing you can do. Even if you do find Malfoy you can't hurt him. Especially kill him! One he is far stronger than you, and two if you did you'd go to Azkaban!"

"I don't give a damn! He is lying, Harry would never be his mate! Right Harry!" Even though Ron was glaring at her Hermione kept her cool and gripped her wand.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Ronald! Harry is Lucius' mate, who would lie about that!"

"He is EVIL! He would lie about anything!"

"Oh, I had no clue! I can't believe I couldn't see that before! You truly are the smartest wizard of your age!" Hermione yelled sarcastically. Harry just groaned and buried his face further into the cushion on the couch.

"Don't you mock me!"

"I can if I like! You are such a idiot! Of course Malfoy will always be somewhat evil, but Dumbledore trusts him! That should be enough for you! For everyone! And he wouldn't lie about something as big as this. There is no Voldemort to give Harry too! Why would he want to keep Harry around for the rest of his BLOODY life!"

"I don't know! Maybe because he is sick! Harry tell me you don't believe all this shite!"

"Please leave me out of this!" Harry yelled his voice muffled by the cushion.

"I can't leave you out of this! It's all about you! Tell Hermione, Malfoy was lying!"

"I can't," Harry said softly when the yelling started again. No one heard him.

"Ron your such a GIT!"

"I don't know why you would believe him Harry!"

"I can't," still no one heard him.

"Tell Hermione that he was lying Harry!"

"He wasn't!" Hermione shouted in Ron's face.

"He was!"

"HE WASN'T!" Ron spun around to face a flustered Harry.

"What?"

"He wasn't lying. I know he is my mate I could feel him, I could sense he wasn't lying. I tried not to but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry Ron, but it's true," Ron paled and dropped his wand.

"But how?" He said while leaning on the wall, staring wide eyed at his best friend. Hermione huffed and walked back over to Harry and sat on the couch beside him.

"I just know. Please Ron don't be like this," Harry pleaded.

"Are you going to be with him?" At his last words Ron's voice began to crack.

"I don't know yet," Ron looked at him sharply.

"What? How can you not know! We hate Malfoy! We have hated him since he tried to kill my sister!"

"NO Ron! I haven't hated him since he saved your sister! In the final battle you remember! He shielded her from Nott!" He shouted heatedly.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is evil!"

"Not anymore! He switched, he went spy!"

"I don't care he did it to save his own arse!"

"I know! But he did and that's what maters! Voldemort could have still killed him! Ron stop being like this! I haven't decided what I want to do! And you yelling at me is not helping! Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not! There is obviously something wrong with you!"

"Yeah well, if there is something wrong with me then there is definitely something wrong with you!"

"Your absolutely mad!" Ron bellowed.

"I am mad! I'm mad at you RON!"

"I'm leaving! And I won't come back 'till you come to your senses!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Ron turned on his heal and stormed out of the room, leaving Luna behind. She bent down and picked up his wand, turning to Harry she smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry Harry. I hope everything works out," Harry forced a tight smile and a thank you.

"I'm going to go to return his wand, I'm sure he'll miss it soon," she walked to the portrait and closed it almost silently. After what seemed like a years long silence Harry stood up and walked to the portrait door.

"Hermione, I need to go for a walk. I'll see you later," he walked out leaving a tearful Hermione behind.

**XOXO**

"Remus, I need to talk to you!" Sirius yelled throwing open the portrait door to his guest rooms.

"About what, my old friend?"

"Quit with the old guy talk Moony, we are not old, not yet."

"Sorry, I suppose I feel older than I actually am right now."

"You always feel older that you are, Moony."

"I know but tonight especially," Sirius tilted his head and gave Remus a " tell me now look."

"You might have gathered that Tonks and I are in a relationship?"

"Yeah I vaguely remember her at your house. So you finally got the guts to get 'er, eh! Well good for you, Moony!" The werewolf just smiled grimly and nodded his head.

"Yes, I did, but I fear that I might have just lost her," Sirius shook his head and plopped down on the couch next to one of his longtime best friends.

"What did you do?"

"Well, when we found you, or rather you found us. I panicked, I couldn't believe it. I also apparently couldn't handle the stress, the shock, and my mind shut down..."

"And your werewolf took over?" Sirius finished knowingly.

"Basically. It was like the time my mother died, I just couldn't handle it so he helped me get a hold of myself, of the situation. I yelled at her Padfoot, and I think I might have hit her too. When she didn't do as I told her the wolf got angry and pushed her or hit her. I can't seem to remember, it's all so blurry. I don't think I want to remember. Padfoot, what am I to do? I hit the only woman I have ever loved, the only woman who has ever loved me," Remus explained pitifully, beating himself up further with each word.

"You have to go to her, you have to explain what happened. God only knows how sick with shame you are, but you have to. Imagine how she feels, it can't be pretty, the faster you go to her and explain things to her the better. If she truly loves you then she will understand," Remus groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"I s'pose your right," Sirius smirked.

"Of course I'm right. I know my way around women."

"And men."

"Not so much men. Or at least not as I used to."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Remus questioned picking his head up and looking at Sirius with the same look Sirius had used before when questioning Remus.

"Snape," Remus grinned.

"So you ran into him then?"

"Yes. Bloody, sodding, skulking arse hole, he is. He punched me," Remus sniggered, when the dog animagus heard he scowled at his friend.

"I didn't laugh at you!"

"Well my situation wasn't funny! Snape punching you is fortunately very funny!"

"Har Har, you wouldn't have found it funny if that bat punched you in the jaw."

"Probably not, but I don't have to worry about that seeing as how 'the bat' didn't punch me, and doesn't want to."

"You're a real prick, you know that?"

"Yes, but I did get it from you. All those years of bad influence from you and James," Sirius turned and looked at him, then the two of them burst into a fit of laughter.

"I guess your right, Moony," Remus remembering before just smirked.

"Of course I am."

"Your really funny tonight. I don't know if it's my influence or Tonks'."

"Most likely hers," Sirius punched him in the arm.

"Ima go get some food, do you want any?" Sirius said after they had finished talking about Snape. They had decided, one sidedly, that Sirius would go and punch Snape tomorrow. Food now, Snape later.

"No thank you, I am tired. I have to talk to Tonks early in the morning. It has been too long already."

"Alright mate, see ya tomorrow."

"If Tonks doesn't kill me."

"Too true," Sirius turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned back around and saw Remus.

"It's great to have you back mate," they hugged once more but before pulling away completely Sirius whispered.

"It's great to be back, Moony."

**XOXO**

After leaving his dorms Harry stormed down the halls still extremely pissed off at Ron for being such a git. As he was walking he decided he would head up to the Room of Requirement to cool off. As he reached the top of the stairs he received the second major shock of the day; Lucius Malfoy was walking right for him. He froze and stared as Malfoy stopped right in front of him, not looking the least bit shocked to see him.

"Harry," he purred. Harry shivered, he loved the way Lucius said his name.

He tried to respond but all that came out of his mouth was a chocked sort of surprised sound.

"Kneazle got your tongue?" Lucius leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear.

"No!" Harry squeaked backing away from Malfoy. But what he failed to notice was that he was still on the stairs so there was nothing but air to back onto. Before he could fall though, Lucius wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him to his hard chest.

"Watch yourself, Potter, you might just get hurt," Lucius brought a finger to Harry's face and traced the younger man's jaw line with the tip of his long nail making Harry shudder in his arms. Their faces were so close their noses touched, and Harry could feel the other's warm breath on his lips.

Licking his lips Harry nodded his response and leaned a little closer into the Veela's body, if that was even possible. Harry followed Lucius's eyes as the Veela looked down at his mouth hungrily. Harry lifted his face so his lips were almost touching the blonde's, but as he did this he saw flashes of Ron's disgusted and furious face. He blinked a few times and realized what Ron would do if he should learn of what he was doing, but that thought only served to infuriate him and make him want to do this even more, but it still wasn't enough.

"Harry?" Lucius asked huskily while caressing his face bring Harry's attention back to him.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked looking back into the molten silver eyes of his mate.

"What's wrong?" He nudged Harry's cheek with his nose, and touched his forehead to the Harry's. Lucius silently damned his sentimental veela side but stopped his internal rant when Harry turned his face away from him.

"Harry?" The raven haired boy didn't respond so Lucius took hold of his chin and lightly turned his mate to face him.

"I don't know if I can do this with you. I don't think I can be with you. My friends, Dumbledore, Sirius, everyone they wouldn't allow it. And I'm not sure I can allow it either. I have always hated you, how can I just stop and fall in love with you over night? I can't. I don't love you, I hardly like you. We can't do this. I stick with answer from before, no."

"You don't have to stop hating me over night, but I wish you would try and accept this. I am your mate. The one person in this world who was made just for you, to love just you, to make you happy. No one else could ever love you like I could, and the same goes for me. Please, Harry just think about it," the look in his eyes told Harry that the man was speaking the truth, but he still wasn't ready to give in.

"But the others-"

"Just forget the others, Harry. They can't decide what you want for yourself. They can't tell you what would make you happiest, only you can. They mean nothing to your decision. But if they are truly your friends then they will understand. Please Harry," Lucius had never begged anyone in his life. He had never begged Voldemort for his life, he had never begged his father to stop hitting him or his mother, he hadn't begged Dumbledore to trust him, to let him turn spy, to believe him. But he was begging now, begging to a young boy-no man, and for some reason that didn't bother him.

"But I just can't," Harry protested.

"But why?" Lucius asked sternly.

Harry seemed stumped he knew he couldn't, that he shouldn't but he didn't _really_ know why. He knew the others wouldn't be pleased but there wasn't really anything they could do. And he knew that he didn't like Malfoy, or did he? He really couldn't decide. He knew he was attracted to the Veela, and knew that he probably could learn to love him, but he was still uncertain. And to as why he couldn't be with Lucius, there wasn't really a reason at all.

Since Lucius had pulled away from him minutes ago, Harry leaned forward and touched his lips to the full and luscious lips above his. Lucius moaned not expecting the man in his arms to kiss him, but enjoying it immensely. Harry's arms reached around his neck as Lucius pulled him closer to his body once again. But the Veela was shocked again when Harry's shy tongue traced his lips, asking for entrance. Lucius opened his mouth and accepted the other tongue.

Harry explored his Veela's mouth completely before returning the favor and moaning loudly when Lucius groped his arse. The taller blonde backed up until he turned them to where he could push Harry against the wall. Once there he pulled away so they both could catch their breath. But it wasn't long before Lucius attacked Harry's mouth again. They were kissing so passionately Harry began to feel aroused, he knew Lucius felt the same because he could feel something rubbing against his own thy. He pulled back breathlessly and almost laughed when Lucius made a groan in protest. Harry looked up into the half lidded eyes of the Veela and his knees almost went weak.

"Lucius, take me to the Room of Requirement, we can't do this out here," Lucius' eyes widened, as he realized what Harry meant, he then proceeded to smile, the one he knew would make Harry fall.

"Alright, love, to the room," Lucius picked Harry up bridle style, and he felt Harry squirm in protest.

"I'm not a girl," Harry pouted.

"Ah, but you are my submissive, I take care of you," Harry seemed to want to say more so Lucius leaned down and kissed him again, leaving the young man out of breath, and unable to form coherent words. When he reached the spot where he knew the door would appear he walked past it three times thinking he needed a place where he could be with Harry. Then a dark cheery wood door appeared, he twisted the handle and walked in closing the door behind him, careful not to slam it in his haste to get to the four poster king size bed waiting for them.

He walked over and gently laid his mate on the bed, marveling at his beauty in the candle lit room. The light glow coming from the fireplace and every candle gave Harry such an ethereal glow it took his breath away.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" He asked in a whisper, so much a whisper Harry almost hadn't heard him. "You can go now Harry, you can go and leave forever. But if you stay and we do this you will be mine. Mine forever, and you will never be able to leave me, I won't let you," Harry thought about this and realized Lucius was giving him a way out. Telling him he could be gone and live his life free of guilt, or he would be with Lucius forever, be loved by him forever. Harry had never been loved, not like this before, but he knew he wanted it. He craved it. His heart was telling him this was what he wanted, what he wanted more than anything.

"Yes, I want you Lucius," the Veela wasted no time he pulled off his cloak and then toeing off his shoes, his socks came next then his vest. All he had left were his pants shirt and underclothes. He undressed Harry as he had himself leaving the raven haired man in his pants and shirt. He climbed onto the bed and perched himself atop Harry. Leaning on one elbow, trying not to squish Harry, he leaned down and began kissing Harry once again.

Lucius moved his lips from Harry's and began to trail kisses to his cheek, then his neck, and when he reached the junction between his neck and shoulder, which was covered by Harry's shirt he kissed back up his neck and moved his hands to the hem of Harry's T-shit. His hands moving under the shirt and he caressed all of Harry' abdomen and chest, then as his hands came back down to the shirt he took hold of it and tugged it up. Breaking away from Harry he lifted the shirt over his mate's head and arms and pulled back to gaze down at Harry's naked torso.

"Your Beautiful."

"Am I?" Harry asked quietly, and at Lucius's confused looked he added, "Am I beautiful?"

"Amazingly so," Lucius said softly. Harry ran his hand up the length of Lucius's shirt, his neck then to his lips. Harry motioned for Lucius to come back down and kiss him, and the Veela gave into his wishes. When their lips met this time Harry couldn't hold back anymore, the heat that had been building up the pit of his stomach was growing hotter by the second, he couldn't stand it he needed Lucius and he needed him now.

His hands taking a mind of their own began to unbutton Lucius's shirt, but it was taking far to long so he took hold of each side and ripped it open. Lucius shrugged the shirt off his shoulders not caring that his favorite shirt had just been de-buttoned. He reached down and unbuttoned Harry's pants pulling them down, as Harry undid his belt and yanking down his slacks without unbuttoning them, making that button pop off as well.

"Impatient one aren't you Harry?" Harry just blushed and helped take his own pants off. Left only in his boxers he pulled Lucius back down and kissed him hungrily. The older man just let Harry take control for the moment, but when Harry turned them over so he was on top his Veela began to protest, he was the dominate, he was in control. Harry ran his hands over his chest and down to the waist bad of his boxers and began to tug them down when Lucius put his hand over Harry's. The young man looked up in confusion, and he shook his head.

"I do this," he pulled Harry to his chest and flipped them over again, after taking their last articles of clothing off they were left looking at one anther. After Lucius couldn't stand it anymore he leaned back down and kissed Harry so heatedly that the young man never noticed Lucius reach over to the small bedside table and grab a bottle of clear liquid. But he did notice when he felt two slick finger penetrate his entrance, and he yelped in pain as they went too far for his comfort.

"Shh.. my Harry. Just relax I have to prepare you or else we won't be able to do this. Relax your muscles, I know this hurts but soon you won't feel anything but pleasure," he looked into his mate's eyes and seeing fear he felt a small pang of guilt, but he knew that he could do nothing but try to ease the pain. Harry was searching his face and Lucius noticed he must have found what he was looking for because his mate nodded his head saying he would try. Soon Lucius felt Harry relax and he began to move his fingers again. After a while he added anther and began to scissor his entrance stretching him for later. He heard Harry moan helplessly, and squirm beneath him.

"Did I hurt you?" Lucius asked trying to clear his head of his lust and make sure Harry was not hurt too badly.

"No, it just feels so good, you touched something and it felt amazing," Harry said throatily, Lucius nodded understanding.

"I touched your prostate," Harry looked almost confused but nodded anyways and thrust his hips up telling Lucius to hurry, and that he did.

He continued preparing Harry for a while making Harry moan louder each time. But soon it became too much for Lucius and he pulled his fingers out, he heard Harry's moan at the loss, but leaned forward and kissed him so deeply and passionately Harry forgot what he was complaining about before.

"This will hurt, love, but I will make it as painless as I can. Just stay relaxed, or it will be worse," Harry nodded slightly and closed his eyes getting ready. But before Lucius could finish applying the lube to his member, Harry opened his eyes and looked helplessly at him.

"Will you kiss me?"

"Of course," Lucius finished and came down leaning on his elbows over top of Harry and then kissed him, Harry then forgot about the pain and kissed him back, but soon Harry felt Lucius' back tense up, and that was the only warning he got before Lucius entered him. He cried out in his lover's mouth but tried to stay relaxed, he had to remember what Lucius said if he didn't want it to hurt even worse. But he couldn't help everything and a tear ran down his cheek as he felt Lucius move deeper. It was slow he was moving inch by inch but it was still painful. When Lucius was fully sheathed he stopped and let Harry get adjusted.

He'd pulled away from their kiss moments before he even noticed Harry's tears, but when he did his Veela whined. He didn't want his mate to cry. He would never want that, he brushed his finger over the tears and wiped them all away. Then kissed along the tear tracks that had dried and refused to go away. After he fished he felt Harry move against him and he saw Harry had opened his eyes again.

"I'm ready," Lucius nodded and pulled out of Harry only to slowly move into him again. He did this many times before he felt he had to go faster, Harry was moving with him now meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon Lucius found Harry's prostate and aimed there making his young lover cry out in pleasure each time. The thrusts became wilder every time and soon he felt he was going to come, so he reached over and grasped Harry's manhood and began pumping, he could feel the heat building up and he cold feel Harry's body tense, he knew his mate was almost there so he picked up his pace. Lucius closed his eyes and thrust deeper than ever before and felt Harry's muscles tense around him and let out a loud cry, almost a roar when he felt himself come, his cries were matched with Harry's as they both found bliss.

Needing to lie down he lowered himself onto Harry, not taking himself out of Harry and he wrapped his arms around his mate. Harry's heartbeat was so very rapid as Lucius listened to it, and with a jolt he realized their hearts were beating as one.

Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lucius pulling the man's body even closer to his, Lucius turned to the side so he and Harry were facing each other but still wrapped around one anther. He leaned down and kissed Harry's swollen red lips, when he pulled away Harry sighed contentedly and then snuggled up to him, burring his face into the Veela's sweaty and sticky chest. Soon their hearts and their breath regained normalcy, and they relaxed into each other. Lucius kissed Harry's forehead, and then reached to the table and grabbed his wand then he used a spell to clean himself and Harry off. After he put his wand down he laid back down and pulled Harry close to him again, he let his head drop down on the pillow they shared preparing to fall asleep.

"What in the bloody hell is this!"

**XOXO**

**X **Sorry for the cliffy but again I couldn't resist.

**X** I don't have much else to say but sorry for taking so long to update. I was sick with a terrible cold all week and couldn't. But I did write two other one-shots and some of the next chapter, so YAY me! I will be updating on schedule next week.

**X **This was my first sex scene so be gentle! I hope it didn't suck like the beginning of the chapter. I think it did so sorry.

**X** This was the longest chapter I have written yet! I hope you liked it!

**X **Who walked in on our boys? Find out next chapter! Though the smart ones, I know will figure it out! Which I am sure is all of you!

**X** I now have an account on My penname is "VoldemortsSexSlave" I have only posted this story not anything new, so don't worry you haven't missed anything.

**X **BYE BYE! I love you!

**Thanks:**

**ms.gringotts/ Katsy 15/ rayama/ angelkat2502/ Simply Bulisen/ Cut-Wrist Kate/ spirit element/ Not So Sane/ Loveless Soul/ thrnbrooke/ lil-spife/ sigi/ silent r. fearie/ Kyaku-Kun/ doblksaiyangurl/ puresilver/ Priestess of Silvanus/ Doragonlady/ Veronica Machiavelli/ Scarlet Slytherin **

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	10. We Are All On Drugs

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW HG/PP RL/NT SB/SS RW/LL

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione/ Pansy, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Luna, NL/MB, GW/BZ, CW/ SF AD/MM All confirmed pairings, or pairings that are in the story are written out, and the others are still up for grabs.

**Author Notes: **This sappy shit is getting old so I will just say thank you!

**Attention: **I want to dedicate this chapter to Katsy15 and Kyaku-kun! All the time I get reviews from you two and I love them! I am always so happy to see them! You always say really nice things, so thank you!

I have to start dedicating two people to a chapter because there aren't very many chapters left... I think... I have a vague idea of the plot for the rest of the story but I'm not sure, so sorry if this offended either of my amazing reviewers! Or anyone else!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry Potter, if I did I would shove him along with my two sexy blondes, whom I share with my second older sister Melissa, into my basement and have my wicked way with them! With chains, cuffs, whips, whip cream. Flavored body oil.. that was an inside joke between Melissa, Shadow and my other best friend. Don't worry. I would also take Sirius for Shadows entertainment! I sadly enough don't own don't own any Weezer stuff! I love this song! So awesome!

**Chapter Nine: **We Are All On Drugs

"_Face the thing you fear, and you do away with that fear." -Source unknown_

**XOXO**

"Bloody fucking arsehole! Who does he think he is! Saying those things to me! He knew how I felt about him back then I never once turned to Lucius for anything other than a good talk every once and a while, Gods knows I needed it! I couldn't talk to Sirius about being a Death Eater! But that doesn't matter to him, that brooding little baby! I don't know what I _used _to see in him! I must have been on drugs!" Severus ranted under his breath, after punching his ex-lover in the face he had had nothing better to do than walk around and seethe. How else would he get rid of all this damn tension, he needed to talk to someone, anyone, no not anyone, only one person could help him. 'I need to find Lucius. He'll be in the Room of Requirement, that's the only place I know to look. If he's not there I guess I can go torture some dunderheaded student out of bed.'

As he walked, at a very fast pace, to the seven floor corridor that would lead him to that atrocious room he went over the shocked look on the dog's face after he punched him, he looked like well... like someone had punched him, someone he hadn't expected to punch him. 'Does he think I'm still some bloody naive child! Hardly!' Severus scoffed but stopped mid scoff as he made it to the top of the steps to the corridor and he stopped frozen. Who he saw made his heart stop, for what reason he didn't know or at least he told himself that right before he yelled out to his mind's tormentor.

"Black!" The man in question spun around, he had been about to open the door that was for some curious reason was making some odd moaning sounds.

"Snivellus! What are you doing here!"

"Same question to you, were you expecting to find some lost Marauder's treasure behind that door?"

"Your ridiculous, you snarky bastard! You have some balls coming up to me after what you did to me! I ougtta gut you!" Severus didn't know how or when it happened but he was now face to face with Sirius Black ready to punch him again.

"I know what lies behind that door and I can assure you that you don't want to know or see what it is. You wouldn't be able to handle it, you being in such a fragile state, after your already traumatic death " Snape sneered, Sirius opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly jerked backwards. Was that a scream he heard? He looked back towards Severus with a confused face.

"Did you-"

"No I didn't," Severus said quickly. Too quickly.

"You said you knew what was behind there, tell me," Sirius demanded when he saw that Snape wasn't going to give any information. Severus just pushed Sirius away from the door and stood in front of it. Sirius blinked stupidly but his eyes narrowed and he growled when he heard anther scream.

"Move someone might be hurt!" Sirius tried to pull Severus out of the way but all he succeeded in doing was making himself fall forward onto Severus. He looked up at the Potions Master and gulped, all his anger ebbing away. Severus put his arms under Sirius's and lifted him back up where they were face to face, their lips barley and inch away. Severus moved a hand to Sirius's face and ran a long finger nail down the side of the other man's cheek. Sirius leaned up a bit preparing to kiss the man he was furious with not seconds ago. Just as their lips were almost touching they heard a terribly loud moan and some kind noise in between a moan, a scream and... roar rip through the air. Sirius jerked back once again, this time pulling Severus with him, as the other man stumbled, Sirius tore open the door.

He almost creamed in terror, his Godson, his teenage Godson was naked in bed, _NAKED_ in _BED_, with Lucius-Fucking-Malfoy! He almost felt faint but then the fire erupted throughout his entire being, his head screamed and his heart thudded loudly enough to be heard over the blood rushing in his ears.

"What in the bloody hell is this!"

"Sirius!" Two different voices called out, one belonging to his startled looking Godson and the other his Potions Master.

"Malfoy, I'll rip you apart limb form limb, starting with your dick!" Sirius lunged toward the bed where a scrambling Harry was grasping the sheets to cover himself, and his mate, who oddly enough seemed to be calm and relaxed. But before Sirius could reach the bed he was pulled back by strong arms, he struggled relentlessly against the body holding him, but to no avail the person holding him was too strong. He recognized the man as Severus and began to thrash even more violently.

"Let go of me Snape! Let me kill him!"

"Stop it! Just stop it Sirius let me explain! Professor calm him down!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do you useless brat!" Sirius spun around and punched him again. Then ran to the bed where he grabbed Lucius by the arm and threw him out of the bed. He heard Harry scream but it sounded so far away, all he could think about was beating the holy shite out of this worthless piece of dung! He straddled the older man and began to hit him in the face over and over again. All he could see was red, was blood, but he didn't stop it only encouraged him to continue. Not even after he heard a sickening crunch which signaled the breaking of Malfoy's nose did he stop. He only took pleasure in the other's pain. But he did stop when he felt himself being thrown away from the blonde man.

"That's the last time you hit me, Black!" Severus said punching Sirius. The animagus idly noticed that his Godson had crawled over to the bleeding form of Malfoy, crying?

"Lucius! O God! I think he broke something! Professor what do we do!"

"We do nothing, Potter, you get dressed and try to put some trousers on Malfoy then take him to the infirmary. And I take Black down there, it seems he broke his knuckles," Sirius looked down and noticed that a few of his knuckles did look like they weren't where they should be, he also realized he couldn't feel his hand. As he felt himself being picked up he called over Snape's shoulder.

"You broke my hand, you bastard!" Severus sped up and walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

"Your such an idiot, Black!"

"No I'm not! That sick pervert deserved what all he got and worse! He got lucky if it weren't for you he would be six feet under by now!"

"I realize that! And do you want to venture a guess as to where you would be if that happened! Azkaban! If you love your Godson as much as you claim you do you would be trying to keep yourself out of that hell hole, but instead your fighting to get back in there!" Sirius had the decency to at least blush and look a little ashamed, but quickly covered it up and defended himself.

"It would have been worth it! Harry would have understood!"

"He willingly had sex with Lucius! He wouldn't have!"

"He did not! That bastard seduced him! Harry would never!" Sirius squirmed in the other man's arms trying to get down so he could have a proper shouting match.

"Let me down!"

"No! I know you would go strait back their to try and kill Malfoy again! I can't let you!" Sirius flushed an unflattering shade of red as his eyes hardened.

"Why because you love him so much!"

"If I loved him I would be trying to kill Harry right now, don't you think! Have you never used your Goddamn brain! You moron! I wouldn't be out here taking care of you! I wouldn't be out here making sure you were okay! I wouldn't be fucking carrying you halfway across the damn school if I loved him and not you!" Sirius and Severus froze as they both realized what Severus just said.

"You love me?" Severus stiffened.

"No," Severus adjust Sirius in his arms and started walking forward again.

"But you just-" Cutting off Sirius Severus changed the topic.

"Malfoy is Harry's soul mate. Lucius is a Veela and Harry is his mate, they were obviously consummating their relationship," Severus grimaced at the thought of Potter and Lucius 'consummating.' Sirius just sat limply in his arms, staring wide eyed at his once lover.

"They are what?" He asked weakly.

"Mates. You cannot intervene in their relationship, if they decide they love each other. Nothing can come between a Veela and it's mate, they will not allow it. Their bond runs so deep and is so strong they will never part. They will be with each other for all of eternity and nothing can rip them apart, no one else's worthless opinions or their weak protests can change that. It is magical law that states that should anyone ever try to separate or harm the Veela, it's mate, or their children, the Veela has every right to kill that person. Right now, you being said person. I won't let you go back and try kill him or worse try and take Harry, I won't have some blonde cat killing you, that is my right."

Sirius didn't say anther thing the rest of the way to the Hospital wing. And even as they got there and Madam Pomphrey healed his broken and bloodied hands he said not a word, made not a sound, he hardly even moved.

"Sirius?" He knew who the voice belonged to and ignored it.

When Harry walked into the room dragging along a less bloody than before and topless Lucius, Sirius didn't even look in his direction as he calmly got off the bed and walked out of the room, followed by a just as somber Severus. Harry had tears in his eyes as he helped lie Lucius down.

"What happened! Neither Severus or Sirius said a word to me! Severus just told me to heal Sirius and get ready for anther patient. How in the world did this happen?" Harry sniffled and looked up and Poppy with sad and pleading eyes.

"Please just heal him," the Medi-witch stared at the boy for a few seconds longer than bustled over to the Veela to heal his tortured face. When she had mended the broken cheek and nose she preformed a cleaning spell to get rid of all the blood.

"I want him to rest, I don't care where but he mustn't be about for too long. A good night's rest and he'll be back to normal. Give him this potion when he wakes up in the morning, make sure he takes it before he eats. Got it?" She handed him a vial filled with a light lavender liquid. Harry nodded in understanding and turned back to his droopy eyed mate. He heard Madam Pomphrey leave to go back to her chambers so he sat down beside Lucius's legs.

"I'm sorry Harry, we should have gone somewhere much more private..." Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He didn't know why but for some reason he knew he had strong feelings for this man and knew he couldn't stand it if the Veela blamed himself for what happened. He didn't know when or how it happened but he now had feelings for the man he had hated not days ago.

"Shush, love. None of this is your fault, you couldn't have known Sirius would find us," as Harry said Sirius's name his voice cracked, and tears welled up in his eyes. He had lost his Godfather for the fourth time in all his life and now when he had been closer to the man than ever, it hurt the worst.

"At least he knows now, and I don't have to lie to him, I don't have to be afraid," Lucius sat up and pulled Harry to his chest, letting Harry burry his face in the nape of his neck as he kissed the crown of his mate's head.

"You don't ever have to be scared of anything else, I am here now, and no one will ever harm you again."

**XOXO **

"Luna, do you want to go to the Astronomy tower? We could sit and uh... talk. I know it's like three in the morning but I can't go back to the common room right now. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to, which I can tell you I know I don't want to."

"I'd love to go to the tower with you. We could talk about anything you wish to discuss. I'm not partial."

"Er...thanks?" Ron said scratching the back of his neck. They walked forward and jumped onto the staircase as it moved to the place they needed to get to. After almost five minutes of silence Ron turned to Luna and asked her if he could carry his bag and he books for her.

She smiled, "Yes that would be pleasant. Thank you," Ron smiled goofily back at her.

"No problem, Looney," he said jokingly as he grabbed his bags and her books and put his extra arm around her shoulder. She smiled dreamily up at him and he couldn't resist, he kissed her forehead. Luna didn't even mind that he called her by her once offending nickname, because when he said it she liked it, because after he said it he kissed her.

"Let's not talk about Harry, alright Luna, I'd much rather discuss the latest issue of the Quibbler. Much more 'pleasant.'" They both laughed at Ron's joke and continued walking until they reached the door to the steps leading to the tower. As they were walking up the wide steps Luna laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"You know Ronald, there is said to be a conspiracy surrounding the Cudley Cannons," Ron looked down at her curiously.

"Really? What is it?" He asked knowing whatever she said was going to be priceless.

"That Puddlemore Untied is being favored by the Ministry and Fudge is paying a couple local ogres to sabotage their brooms before every game. They should have won almost all their recent games! Daddy is gonna put it in the next edition! DA's honor!" As they reached the top of the stairs Ron let out a barking laugh not too different from his brother's laugh and kissed Luna on the top of her head again.

"I think I agree with you on that one, love," but before he could get anything more out he heard someone shout something from the other side of the door. He put a finger to his lips and pressed his ear to the door, Luna doing the same after him.

"Snape! Harry just can't love Malfoy! He can't have had sex with him! I won't believe that Harry wasn't under some sort of spell!" Ron heard something crash against the wall and could only guess what it was.

"Damn it! Quit throwing things! We've been through this before they love each other and there is nothing you can do about it! Their bond is already strong enough without Lucius needing to cast a spell over Harry to seduce him! They both had sex willingly, because they LOVE each other!" Ron pulled away from the door as if the offending wood had burnt him. His face turned red as he tried not to rip open the door and kill whoever the lying bastard inside was.

"Ron lets go," Luna grabbed his hand and pulled a reluctant Ron with her.

"Luna let me go back and see who that was! I need to go back and see who it was so I can tear off his-"

"Ronald, please. You said you did not want to talk about Harry anymore. Let's go back to our dormitories and sleep or something. We can talk about it in the morning with Hermione _and _Harry, the people might have been lying we should ask Harry, he will know the truth."

"Of course he would know if he did it, Luna and so would I! I know Harry would never touch a slimy git like Malfoy!"

"If you know Harry didn't do anything than why are you getting so upset. Just calm down, everything will be okay in the morning, we'll get it all sorted out," Ron gave Luna an odd look but took her advice anyway. He took a few deep breaths and Luna heard him count backwards from ten. Luna looked at him as if asking what he was doing.

And answering her unasked question he said, "Hermione taught me ways to calm myself down so I don't do stupid stuff," he blushed but answered honestly. He knew he did stupid things when he was mad and was grateful Hermione had tried to teach him ways to help calm himself.

"Will you come back to Gryffindor with me?" When Luna turned to him with a stricken look on her face he hastily added, "Just to sit with me on the couch, and talk for a while or something. Not my room," Ron blushed and looked away from her. She grabbed his hand and took a step closer to him.

"Lead the way," Ron looked up and gave her his best lopsided grin. That night they feel asleep curled up next to each other on the couch, still holding hands.

**XOXO**

When Harry took Lucius to the Gryffindor Head Dorms, when they got there Harry gave the password to a sleeping Godric and they walked toward Harry's room. As they passed the fireplace Harry saw a note on the small coffee table. He told Lucius to wait as he walked over to the table and picked up the note. It read:

_Harry,_

_I have gone out. _

_I won't be back until morning, _

_don't look for me if I'm late to breakfast. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

'Odd,' Harry thought, 'Why would Hermione go out this late? Well I'm one to talk, I have been out all night! I wonder what she could be doing.' Shrugging it off Harry crumpled up the note and threw it in the fire, watching as the edges curled up and turned brown then as it erupted into flames.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

**XOXO**

"Parkinson you say?" A snide man in the painting asked.

"Yes, I need to see her. It is of the utmost importance that I speak with her. I am the Head Girl," she said flashing her badge, tying not to show she was barley able to stand up, that she was about to cry, that she was amazingly scared and confused, the man seemed not to notice and he bowed his head and acquiesced to her desires. He left the portrait and almost a full ten minutes later the crack to the Slytherin dormitories opened up and a groggy looking girl with short black bobbed hair walked out rubbing the sleep from her half lidded eyes.

"What do you want, Granger?" She snapped almost awkwardly. But when she saw the tears in the others girl's eyes, and she stopped short her upcoming rant.

"Wha-?"

The bushy haired girl's bottom lip quivered and with a whimper she launched herself at the girl in green silk pajamas, and began to cry.

**XOXO**

**X **I know the end was kinda lame but sorry I couldn't help but sneak in a little Pansy/Hermione. I hope you liked the chapter! I haven't much else to say right now but I'll see you next Saturday.

**X** Oh and before I get next chapter is Bill/Draco drama time! YAY! What you have all been asking for lately! Sorry I couldn't fit them in this chapter!

**X** I love you all! Good night! It's now like 11:00 so I am sleepy!

**Thanks:**

**FluffySmarts/ CalliM/ thrnbrooke/ Katsy15/ doblksaiyangurl/ ILoveMyAttitudeProblem/ Jeje/ Mindnighter92/ lucius/ Sarahamanda/ marie/ Shadow The Paper Crown Queen/ darkangeldragonlover/ Emerald Cat/ ms.gringotts/ insanechildfanfic/ Kali09/ King James the First/ Kyaku-kun/ Cut-Wrist Kate/ childoftheorient/ Scarlet Slytherin/ Celestialuna/ rayama/ silent r. fearie/ Aisling-Siobhan/ Not So Sane**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	11. Pushing Me Away

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW HG/PP RL/NT SB/SS RW/LL AD/MM

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione/ Pansy, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Luna, Charlie/Seamus, NL/MB, GW/BZ, All confirmed pairings, or pairings that are in the story are written out, and the others are still up for grabs.

**Author Notes: **This sappy shit is getting old so I will just say thank you!

**Attention: **I want to dedicate this chapter to **thrnbrooke **and **Jane.Jumped**! Who have reviewed like every chapter! They always have great things to say! So I say thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! No Harry Potter, and no Linkin Park!

**Chapter Ten: **Pushing me away

"_Woe to the man who has not learned while young to hope, to love- and to put his trust in life." -Joseph Conrad_

**XOXO**

"Tha' was a grea' lesson taday Professor Weasley," A tall young man said happily.

"Well I do try, Finnegan!" The two smiled at each other before he turned and walked away from his Professor.

"What was that about, Charlie?" The younger brother jumped and then cursed his luck when he saw his older brother walking over to him.

"Shite! You could at least give me warning next time!" A couple of the Gryffindor students laughed at the cursing Professor. Harry smiled at them and walked over two the squabbling siblings, followed by Hermione.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said trying no to think of the dark haired Slytherin staring strangely at her.

"Hey kiddies! How was class?" Bill teased.

"Better than usual. Well less dangerous, I suppose," Hermione said smartly. Referring to the fact the with Charlie working with Hagrid the lessons had become less life threatening, and more fun.

"Well aren't you a happy one this morning?"

"So you noticed?" Harry grumbled.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Bill said frowning at the young savior. Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the retreating Weasley. Charlie frowned not understanding, but Bill sighed and pat Harry on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Obviously Ron took it badly?"

"Took what badly? I don't understand," Charlie said confusedly.

"Harry's mate."

"Harry's what!" Bill and Charlie said at the same time.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Charlie shouted, sounding oddly like Mrs. Weasley. Harry dropped his head in defeat. He knew he couldn't argue to these two men, they were his brothers, and they would get it out of him eventually.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I have such a big mouth.."

"It's fine 'Mione I would have had to tell them soon anyways. Guys, my mate- well I have a mate. Apparently- well I mean- Malfoy came to see me and we talked and stuff," Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he in turn glared at her. Blushing furiously, he said quickly, "Malfoy said I was his mate."

"I'm sorry, Harry what was that?" Bill asked in a tight voice, his heart feeling as if a lion had torn it to shreds. 'Draco lied to me? Why?'

"You lying bastard! I never said that!" They all spun around to see Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini.

"No-"

"Shut it Potter! You lying piece of shit! Bill, I never! You are my mate!"

"What!"

"Draco!"

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you Potter! I'll teach you to spread lies about me!" The young wizard pulled out his wand, but as he opened his mouth to cast his spell, Potter disarmed him.

"You want your wand back you little shite, you back the hell off me!" Draco only looked madder.

"No! You lied-"

"I did not! I never said you were my mate, you wanker!" Draco opened his mouth to yell at the Gryffindor when he realized what Potter had just said. 'Not me? Then who... Shite!'

"I was talking about your father!" Draco stared wide eyed at the young man holding his wand and began to feel faint.

"Don't- don't lie to me, Potter! You aren't my father's mate!" The protest sounded weak even to his own ears but Draco didn't care this couldn't be true.

"I'm telling the truth, and though I don't trust you as far I can throw you I believe you weren't lying when you said Bill was your mate. I wouldn't lie..." Hermione closed out the rest of what Harry was saying as she shifted her eyes to the only other woman on the field and gulped when she saw the other girl was staring back at her, completely ignoring the fighting boys. Hermione hoped she wouldn't say anything about last night, it would be far too hard to explain and far to embarrassing. When Harry started talking again she tried to listen but couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from the woman who had comforted her all night long, the woman who had stopped her tears, and held her close. The woman she was fearing she was developing feelings for.

"Draco," came a cold drawl from behind the large group of people.

Draco gasped, "Father! Tell me it's not true!"

"Really, son your making no sense a' tall. What are you babbling about?"

"Father! Tell me Potter is not your mate!" Lucius's lips pursed in annoyance, he glanced over at Harry and glared.

"Not here Draco, not in front of these.."

"Father they are basically family! It doesn't matter! I want to know! Tell me!"

"Quit your squabbling, you are acting a petulant child! I didn't not raise you this way, you will calm yourself! Who my mate is, is none of their business. Especially not some Mudblood's," Lucius sneered at Hermione, very delighted when a hurt look came onto her face.

"You bastard!" The young woman clamped a hand over her mouth and whimpered when Lucius looked in her direction sending her his cold glare.

"Pansy!" Draco cried.

"Child you irritate me! Leave my presence or keep your mouth shut!" Lucius commanded with a wave of his cane.

"Lucius!" Harry screamed the name making everyone else fall silent.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what right do you have to call Hermione a Mudblood, and to order Pansy away as if she was your slave!"

"Harry, not now!"

"Yes now! You will never speak to her that way again!" Lucius looked about ready to pull his wand on Harry. Charlie was holding his head in his hands trying to stop himself from collapsing from all this shocking information, everyone else seemed to be something of the sort.

"You will not order me around, you are my mate, I am your master you listen to me!" Harry was turning red from all his pent up rage.

"You are not my master! You are some kind of sick demented man! I will never answer to you! You're the one who needs me not the other way around!" Draco gasped and was about to begin to yell at them both when he was interrupted.

"I am and you will! Understand me child, in this relationship I am the dominate as sufficiently proved last night! you will not order me around! You will do as I say!" Lucius roared. Harry looked like he wanted to punch his mate but instead chucked Draco's wand at the younger blonde's head and stormed back to the castle. Lucius composed himself, slipping his normal mask in place and turned to his son.

"Draco, you will never challenge my authority again, I will not have it," Draco gulped and nodded his head still in shock over what happened.

"Bring your mate to my new quarters tomorrow for dinner, I do not wish to see you until then," with that he turned and walked after his fuming mate. But before he got too far he called over his shoulder.

"Before I take my leave, I suggest you make new friends, friends who don't refer to your father as 'bastard.'"

Once they were gone Draco scooped his wand up and shoved it in his pocket.

"Pans, I don't know what the hell that was about but you better fix your issues unless you want to have to be on the wrong end of my father's wand," he gave her a blank look and walked over to Bill.

"Come back with me?" Bill asked his young mate, the Veela only nodded.

"Charlie, we are going to stay in my rooms from now on, I got permission from Dumbledore, so floo before you come over," the comment was meant to lighten the mood but when it did nothing of the sort Bill took Draco's hand and the two walked to the castle a lot slower than either of the other men had.

"Pansy, are you coming?" Blaise asked slowly, staring at the girl as if she had gone mad.

"No, I need to talk to Granger, I'll meat you later," the Italian sent her a strange look but left anyway.

"Hermione, I'll just go," Charlie said still trying to process the information that two of his brothers just claimed to be mated to Malfoy's. Hermione not turning away from Pansy just nodded her affirmative. Not that Charlie saw anyway he had already gone.

"I need to talk to you, Granger."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"My name is Hermione, call me by my name," Pansy squirmed under the other girls gaze but nodded her head anyway.

"Hermione, what happened last night... You won't tell anyone will you?" Hermione bit her lip.

"No, no I won't. So long as you don't," Pansy sighed in relief.

"Good, now about last night. What was that? Why were you so upset? But most of all why did you come to me? Why not Potter, or Weasley?" Hermione looked away from her, trying not to blush. Why had she gone to Pansy? She didn't really remember, and she really didn't want to.

"Ron and Harry had anther row, and I was alone, and upset. I can't stand to see them fight. I was confused, and I couldn't really think strait," Pansy cocked her head to the side curiously.

"What were you confused about?" This time Hermione did blush.

"About us," Pansy raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the word 'us.' "I mean the kiss, and the... aftermath?"

"Aftermath?" Hermione swore she blushed from her head to her toes on that one.

"My feeling, I guess."

"What feelings?"

"My feelings for you," Hermione practically whispered. Pansy smirked.

"Your feelings for me? What kind of feelings might those be?" Her voice held a hint of teasing and Hermione flushed and angry red.

"Your horrible! After all the things we have already gone through, and you make fun of me!" Hermione had tears in her eyes, and was ready to storm off when she saw the smirk had dropped from Pansy's face.

"I wasn't making fun of you, or at least I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"I figured out my feelings for you hours ago, and I suppose I got a bit ahead of myself," Pansy closed the small gap in between them and stood face to face with Hermione.

"You did?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What are they?"

"This," Pansy pressed her lips to Hermione's in a kiss neither would ever forget.

**XOXO**

"I can't believe it! Father should have told me this ages ago! I shouldn't have had to find out from Potter!" Draco ranted.

"He most likely intended to, Draco, but thing got out of control. What were you still doing there anyway?"

"I saw you go after your brother so I wanted to wait for you. But then Potter had to go and open his big mouth and-" Bill cut his pacing Veela off by grabbing onto his arm and tugging him into his lap. Draco silenced himself immediately and melted into his mate's body.

"Harry, is like a little brother to me, Draco. I mean my family practically adopted him the day we met him. Please try to understand, I do have feelings for you, but he is my little brother, you can't talk about him like that," Bill pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah. So long as he stays away from me for at least a couple hundred of years I'll be fine," Draco pouted. Suddenly his eye's widened, "You aren't mad at me, are you?" Bill turned shocked eyes onto his mate.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For saying all these things about him, when you consider him family," Draco turned away from his red headed mate, expecting to be yelled at.

"I could never be angry with you, luv."

"Really?"

"Yea, now I say it's time to take a nap, this whole day has been a bitch! What say you to that?" Bill asked grinning mischievously.

"You Weasley's!" Draco joked.

"Us Weasley's what?" Bill asked playfully turning Draco around in his lap so the blonde was straddling his waist.

"You Weasley's and your-"

"Our what? Our amazing sexual prowess?" Draco swatted his mate's arm, completely forgetting about his father and Potter. He leaned down and he kissed the man he was sure he was falling for.

"Yeah, something like that."

**XOXO**

A door slammed for the second time in less than ten minutes and an irate blonde stood tall waiting for a response. When none came he stormed through his mate's rooms looking for the young man.

"What did you think you were doing!" He yelled once he had spotted the person he had been looking for sitting on his bed. Harry jumped up startled, but he quickly regained his composure and retorted.

"What do you mean, what did I think I was doing! You were the one who came out there spouting out orders as if you were Merlin himself! Your such a prick!" Lucius took five large steps, crossing the room over to his mate and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him close.

"You will never talk to me that way again! I am your mate, and you will do as I say," Harry tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was no use the other man was much stronger than he was. But Harry ever true to his Gryffindor self didn't give up.

"You let me go! You monster! You can not control me!" Harry pushed against the older man's chest and by some stroke of luck he managed to stumble out of the Veela's grasp, and stumble backwards. He was going to try to make it to the door but Lucius was standing in front of him and he couldn't get by.

"I don't know why you are acting this way Harry!"

"I told you already I answer to no one, especially not some low life like you! You twisted asshole!"

"After we had sex! You tell me this now! You say you hate me now! After what you did!"

"What I did! You seduced me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you better get over it! You had sex with me willingly! My powers of seduction do not work on you! They never have, you had sex with me of your own free will!" Harry's mind screamed at him to run, but he couldn't he was frozen in place. 'They never worked on me. It was me, I had sex with him. Now Sirius will never forgive me. He'll hate me forever. I'm sick, I'm disgusting. I had sex with him, and Sirius knows, he'll hate me forever! No! No! I can't- this can't be happening! Sirius will know, he won't ever speak to me again. I've ruined everything!'

Harry had tears streaming down his face, Lucius's heart clenched painfully, he never wanted his mate to cry. He walked closer to the raven haired teen only to have the boy back up a few steps.

"Harry, I don't know why your doing this, but your confusing me. Last night I thought- I thought you might have felt something. I thought you might have loved me, and this morning everything was fine, I don't understand why you are being like this now. Now after everything that has happened."

"Nothing has been fine! Not since you told me I was your mate! Sirius... Sirius, he hates me now! He won't ever talk to me again! He is the closest thing I have to a father! When lost him I almost died, and now that I just got him back, he's gone again! He's gone! And it's all your fault! You are the reason he hates me! I hate you! I _hate _you! You leave me alone!" With that Harry pushed by the crushed Veela and ran from the room slamming the door behind him.

**XOXO**

"Things are going so horribly Fauxes. What am I to do? How can I help young Harry? How can I help them all?" He said quietly to his pet familiar Fauxes. 'Harry has so much on his shoulders, and more is added to that everyday. Sirius is losing all hope of having a family, by pushing all he loves away, and the same can be said for young Severus, though I'm sure he only loves one person. Everyone is in so much pain. If only I could help them all.'

Lost in thought the old man did not hear the door open and a woman clad in a green set of velvet robes walk in. But he did notice when a hand was placed delicately on his shoulder.

"Why are you still up, your worrying me. You are only exhausting yourself, you need to come to bed," she said softly.

"I suppose you are right, my love. i am sorry I was worrying you. I in my old age, lost track of time."

"You're nowhere near old, my darling, your only one hundred and eighty three."

"Yes, well I am a lot older than most."

"True, Albus," she smiled softly while brushing a few strands of hair behind his ear.

"Let us retire, Minnie," he said taking her hand an walking her to their room.

"Yes lets."

**XOXO**

**X **I don't have anything to say other than I hate this chapter. I am sorry it sucks, but I am having a small case of writers block. Forgive me. I will do better next week!

**X **I love you all! Please review!

**Thanks:**

**badluck-ngprod/ AngelikRebel/ darkangeldragonlover/ thrnbrooke/ Veronica Machiavelli/ Kali09/ Sarahamanda/ Katsy15/ Not So Sane/ Simply Bulisen/ CalliM/ Priestess of Silvanus/ robo-vamp/ Miko23/ Cut-Wrist Kate/ Aisling-Siobhan/ ILoveMyAttitudeProblem/ Shadow The Paper Crown Queen/ Jane.Jumped/ silent r. fearie/ Scarlet Slytherin**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	12. Louder Now

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash, M-Preg, Language, and Mild Sexual Situations

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW HG/PP RL/NT SB/SS RW/LL AD/MM

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione/ Pansy, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Luna, Charlie/Seamus, NL/MB, GW/BZ, All confirmed pairings, or pairings that are in the story are written out, and the others are still up for grabs.

**Author Notes: **I have a new story! Please check it out. It's Harry/Sirius, with a splash of Harry/Lucius/ Sirius! It's time travel! And it's gonna get hot real soon! Three chapters are already out. This sappy shit is getting old so I will just say thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! No Harry Potter, and same for Taking Back Sunday. I know this isn't a song title, but the album title, but it fit's with the chapter! I know you'll like!

**Chapter Eleven: **Louder Now

"_What you might want might make you cry; and what you need might pass you by." -Unknown _

**XOXO**

"So you're going to pretend you hate Potter for as long as you can manage. If that is the case then I want to tell you that you are taking my responsibility from me, and I won't have that, I will not switch roles with you mutt, I don't play well with others. I don't do loving Uncle," Severus sneered at the sulking dog, who growled at him on response.

"You're pathetic."

As Severus turned to leave the room the dog jumped to it's feet and ran to the dark haired man that he didn't want to leave. Opening his mouth he bit into a large amount of fabric pulling his Severus back into the room, or at least trying to, the slightly older man was not even budging. Severus glared at the dog who was pulling on some very expensive robes.

"Not until you drop that pitiful act, I don't converse with animals," when the dog did nothing but stare at him Severus nodded his head and pulled his robes from the massive jaws of the black canine, and turned from the beast opening the door and slamming it behind him. He didn't have the patience to deal with people when they insisted on acting like idiots, especially when those people happened to be Sirius Black.

He got halfway down the hall when he heard a panting noise coming form behind him, he growled and picked up his pace, if Black wasn't mature enough to talk to him seriously then he wouldn't waste his valuable time on something as hopeless as trying to make him.

"Stop!" Severus' steps faltered he hadn't expected the animagus to transform back and follow him. He decided he would make the mutt squirm so he only slowed his pace, it was up to the little Gryffindor to catch up.

"I'm sorry, I just - I'm just upset-"

Without turning around Severus replied, "So you go around as the flee bag and rip holes in people robes! Mature, Black, very mature," the cold drawl only made Sirius want to punch the man he loved. As Severus once again resumed his fast pace he heard Sirius begin to catch up on him, and before he could do anything else he felt a tug on his arm and he spun around fist drawn back.

"Black I'll-" warmth was all he felt as he was slammed against the cold stone wall. Severus tried to push Sirius off, but the action only succeeding in making Sirius push his body harder against his own and in turn making him moan when he felt the other man's arousal press against his own gradually hardening cock. The tongue that slipped past his parted lips was very welcome and greeted with the more enthusiasm than Severus knew he had.

He had missed this so much, he had missed being with Sirius, kissing Sirius, holding Sirius, touching Sirius, he had missed his Sirius. With all thoughts of immature dogs, and sulking little boys gone from his mind, he grabbed a hold of Sirius' shoulders and ground his hips into the other man's. He felt Sirius grab the clasp of his robe and undo it when he realized the were in the middle of a corridor in the middle of the day. Pulling back as he pushed on Sirius' chest, he gasped for the air he had not realized he needed.

When Sirius leaned forward again lips ready to attach themselves to his, Severus pushed more firmly on the chest his hands still lay on. The ex-convict practically growled in frustration, as he put his hand behind Severus' head and pulled the other toward him. He smirked triumphantly when Severus lost his balance and fell into his chest. Sirius had to physically restrain himself from ravishing his lover again when he took a good look at his potions master's red lips bruised, and swollen from their heated kissing. He grinned goofily as he realized they were once again acting like they had when they had been students.

"No," the grin fell from his own swollen lips when he heard this.

"What?" Sirius asked, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Not here, in my rooms, we'll be caught," Sirius sighed in relief, he had feared that Severus was rejecting him all over again, and he knew he couldn't stand it. With a jolt he remembered he was the one who had rejected Severus not the other way around. He felt guilt seep it's way into his heart as cold and as unforgiving as winter, when he thought about the crushed look on Severus's face the night he came home ready for a wonderful night only to be viciously stabbed in the back by the only person he had ever loved. Sirius regretted now, not asking his lover for an explanation, for not waiting for one, for jumping to conclusions and then getting locked up in prison and leaving his love to suffer alone.

Severus sensing the other man's discomfort reached out a hand and traced the muscular jaw line of his lover, the dark onyx eyes he had grown to love looked despairingly into his own, and he felt a pang of guilt and worry for Sirius.

"What's wrong?"

"I left you, I hurt you, and all I get as punishment is forgiveness? It doesn't make sense, why are you doing this? You should hate me," Sirius looked up at Severus with lost eyes and Severus could have cried out for him, he didn't but what he did do was what made Sirius feel more comfort, he pulled the now seemingly smaller man to his chest, and kiss the crown of his head.

"I hated you for long enough, and then I lost you, for a second time. I won't waste any more years on something as foolish as that."

"But.."

"No, I stand by what I said, I was mad at you for long enough, and now I forgive you. It is time for you to forgive me, I should have told you I was a Death Eater when we first came together, then I should have told you when I went spy for Dumbledore. It as my fault."

"Nothing was your fault I should have known long before I caught you, we did in fact live together. But then again I suppose I am good at ignoring things I don't want to deal with," and then he realized he was doing it again. 'I'm ignoring Harry, because I don't want to deal with the fact that he loves Malfoy, and that their being mates is something I can't change. I'm going to lose him if I don't at least try to accept him. I'll lose him forever, like I almost did Severus and I can't let that happen, I love him to much to do something like that to the both of us. Tomorrow I'll set things right, I don't have to like Malfoy, just pretend I don't want to kill him for Harry's sake.'

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"They aren't worth even that much. Besides we were doing something more important than talking a few minutes ago, I think we should get back to that," as Sirius leaned forward to kiss Severus the man pushed on his chest again, and with a sigh the irritated animagus pulled away. This was getting really annoying.

"What is it this time?"

"Did you not hear me before? I said not here, let's go back to my chambers or something, just not here," Sirius only smirked.

"Your rooms are too far away and there is nowhere else that is close enough. Why not here?"

"We'll be seen," Severus hissed partially annoyed himself.

"So? That will only serve to make things more interesting anyways. And if a student," at his glare Sirius added, "or a teacher comes by, which I highly doubt, we'll just scare them away," he finished confidently.

"And how will we manage that?" Severus asked dryly.

"By moaning louder," with one last smirk he pushed Severus back against the wall and roughly pressed his slightly chapped lips onto Severus' still very red ones.

**XOXO**

A messy haired figure lay curled in a small ball in the corner of some small deserted corridor, fat tears falling out form the corner of his eyes. He hurt, he hurt so badly. He wanted to be with his mate, he wanted to be forgiven, to be held, but he knew he didn't deserve it. Everyone hated him, he hated himself, and for good reason, too. O if only the Dursley's could see him now they would laugh then tell him that they had told him so. He was a freak and everyone did hate him. He was a waste. No one wanted him, not even his mate.

As he curled up tighter into himself he heard footsteps coming down the hall towards where he was lying. He tried to calm his breath and make himself as invisible as possible, but as the torches on the walls lit he knew he couldn't hide, his only hope now was that the person would just ignore him and go along as if he hadn't seen the sobbing teen.

He had no such luck.

"Harry?" Said boy's head snapped up as he heard the familiar voice of his best and first friend.

"Ron?" Came the croaked response from the huddled up form on the floor. When the two made eye contact, something in Harry snapped, and he got to his knees ready to beg.

"Ron, please? I didn't know about Malfoy until a few days ago, and then it was too late, I had already started having feelings for him. I'm sorry! I left him! For good if you want! Siri-Sirius he hates me now! Like everyone else! Please come back to me, I don't want to be alone anymore! Everyone hates me and... and I can't stand it, please Ron, your my best friend you have to understand," Harry was crying again, he didn't care if he was making a fool of himself, he didn't care that he was begging, pleading, all he wanted was his best friend back, he needed someone, anyone, and who better than Ron. He dropped his head in shame and cried, cried harder than he ever had in his life, he felt more alone than he had ever in his life. His dry and desperate sobs echoed in the hallways as the red haired young man stared shocked at his best friend.

Harry felt more than heard the other young man kneel by him and wrap his arms around him. Ron pulled his smaller friend to his chest bringing the hysterical boy into his lap. Ron ran a slightly shaky hand through Harry's hair, like his mother always had when he was upset.

"I don't hate you Harry, I know this isn't your fault, and I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I'm sorry," Harry let lose one more sob, and clutched onto his friends robes, burying his face into the man's chest. As Ron began to rock him Harry's harsh breathing began to even out, with a small hiccup every now and then.

Harry fell asleep not long after that, then Ron picked him up properly, and carried the younger boy back up to the Gryffindor Seventh Year Boy's Dormitory and put his friend into his old bed and transfigured his day robes into pajamas and then tucked him into his bed covers. He sighed softly when he realized he was probably just as tired as Harry, his two brothers were mated to Malfoy's and he was apparently attracted to Luna Lovegood! This had just not been his week. With one last look at Harry he changed into a pair of his own pajamas and got into his own bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**XOXO**

A tall man with long blond hair walked out of the front doors of Hogwarts and moved in the direction of the Great Lake, his pace slow but his strides long so the trip was not too tedious, not that he noticed or cared. The night's crisp cool bite hardly affected him as he felt numb; he felt numb to everything, to the weather, to the heartbreaking emotions ripping through his heart, he was numb even to the small rocks and sticks cutting into his bare skin as he laid down on the not so soft ground.

The lake was as calm and cold as he felt. No thoughts going through his head, all but one at least. As the water's thoughts were constantly attracted to the moon, his thoughts were as equally attracted to his mate. His Harry, his love who had turned him down, who had rejected him. The young man's shout's louder than he had ever heard, directed at him before, rang in his ears. _'I hate you! I hate you!'_

Those words repeated themselves over and over again in his aching mind. Each time he heard the words he saw the face of his mate when he had said these hurtful things. He had been in so much pain, he had been so angry, and Lucius was helpless to prevent any of these emotions, and that the most hurt him. He wasn't able to protect and love his mate as he should. He hated himself enough for the both of them right now. Unbeknownst to him a small tear made it's way out of his eye.

How was he going to fix this?

**XOXO**

**X **I know this chapter was more angst but the next chapter has a minimal amount. Sirius has forgiven Harry, along with Ron. And Sirius and Severus finally got back together. And plus next chapter is a visit to the Burrow for Draco and Bill! YAY!

**X **More Pansy/Hermione, and Remus/Tonks in the next chapter! HOLLER IF YOU'RE HAPPY!

**X** Sorry about not updating last week but I was having a rough week ,and I put up three chapters to my new story! I hope you liked this chapter! And also sorry for the short chapter, the next one is gonna be really long!

**I'll do the thank you's in the next chapter! I don't have enough time to do it now! Sorry! I love you guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

_hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	13. All That I'm Living For

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash! LM/HP DM/BW HG/PP SB/SS

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione/ Pansy, Sirius/Severus

**Author Notes: **I have a new story! Please check it out. It's Harry/Sirius, with a splash of Harry/Lucius/ Sirius! It's time travel! And it's gonna get hot real soon! Three chapters are already out.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! No Harry Potter, and I also don't own any Evanescence stuff.

**Chapter Twelve: **All That I'm Living For

"_It's alright letting yourself go, as long as you can get yourself back." - Mick Jagger_

**XOXO**

"Please Draco, your cutting off the circulation to my hand," Draco looked positively sick as he loosened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. _Boyfriend, _such a word was foreign on his tongue, but he felt he liked the title because it meant Bill was his, his and no one else's. But those thoughts weren't the ones rolling back and forth in his mind, for at this moment it was plagued with thoughts of the two people he would soon call his parent's... in law. As he stood in front of the stone fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office he began to feel light headed and was sure he was going to faint.

As he thought of calling them parent's, the people he had grown to hate, he gripped onto Bill's hand once again. How many times had he insulted this family? And to their faces more than once? They would hate him, hate his bond with Bill, they would want to kill him for even thinking of being with Bill. He gulped and the painful grip he had on the larger hand of his mate became more painful, he almost turned on his heel and ran when Bill pulled his hand and turned Draco to him.

"Don't be afraid, pet. They will love you, almost as much as I do," Bill said looking gently into Draco's eyes. The Veela's eyes widened, _love_? He felt far more faint than he had before. At seeing Draco's pale face Bill smiled charmingly.

"D-don't say things you don't mean," Draco stuttered.

"I don't suppose you believe me then?" Draco shook his head, eyes still wide as saucers. But it only made Bill's grin broaden.

"Then I guess over this weekend I'll have to help convince you of how true it really is," Draco closed his eyes and let his head drop onto Bill's chest. He was sure the older man had only said it to make him feel better, the man's Gryffindor personality was shining bright. Draco knew Bill had feelings for him but he also knew that he didn't love him yet, neither of them loved each other, but Bill was quick to throw himself into something bigger than he could yet understand. You couldn't fall in love with someone in only a few days time, it just didn't work that way, perhaps Bill had never been in love before and he was mistaking his feelings for something more than they were. That had to be it, yes that was definitely the reason Bill had said he loved him. Foolish Gryffindor.

When Draco had snapped out of his stupor he realized too late that Bill had already stepped into the floo, holding his own damn hand! The bastard had tricked him! "The Burrow!"

**XOXO**

"Your dating Pansy?" Harry asked weakly.

"Well, not exactly dating, more like we like each other," Hermione answered avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Are you going to be seeing each other all the time?" Harry asked trying to mask his amusement.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't we?" Hermione asked finally meeting his eyes.

"So your dating then. Seeing each other at different times means your dating basically," Hermione grit her teeth wishing she could smack the oddly cute lopsided grin off of Harry's face.

"I suppose so," she said suddenly nervous. What if Harry hated her now? What if he thought she was sick? She felt bile rise in her throat. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was being irrational but she couldn't help it, he was her first friend she couldn't lose him!

"Gods Hermione you'd think I hadn't slept with one of the worst Slytherins alive, Pansy is considered child's play next to Lucius," as that name passed his lips his heart sunk, he clenched his eyes shut painfully. He hadn't meant to say _his _name, he hadn't meant for images of _his _hurt and tortured face come to his mind. Harry's heart squeezed and once again he told himself he was the stupidest person alive. He had realized last night when Ron had put him in bed that he only needed one person and that was his mate, but he had screwed everything up. Now Lucius would never want him back.

When Harry opened his eyes again he saw that Hermione looked panicked, he wondered why until he realized she was worried about him. He smiled tiredly trying his hardest not to let that pathetic smile fall from his face, he couldn't lose it now, it was all he had left of his sanity.

"Hermione I'm fine, so don't worry about me it will only upset me, you know that."

"I know Harry but I can't help myself, your like my brother, I can't help but worry about you," she said while taking one his unnaturally cold hands in her own, but she ignored this fact when Harry opened his mouth and said something that more than slightly shocked her.

"Thanks Hermione, but I'll be fine, you go to Pansy now. Tell her the Boy-Who-Kicks-Ass gives his consent, and will not rip her throat out," Harry tried to laugh at his joke, but couldn't bring himself to, he had no desire to laugh, it hurt too much. Lucius had told him once that he was in love with Harry's laugh, that it made him want to laugh as well, it was infectious, and Lucius being the man he was had never had much of an inclination to laugh. Harry could vividly remembered the tender look Lucius had on his soft ivory face, the morning sunshine lighting up his beautiful features, as he said this to Harry. He felt tears form and he knew he had to leave, he didn't want Hermione to see him in even more pain, this morning was a time for her to be happy.

"Are you sure Harry?" He hugged her before he lost his nerve and broke down, he whispered softy in her ear before he turned away, 'I love you Hermione.'

**XOXO**

"I have to go to him today Moony, but I'm afraid."

"What?" Asked the confused werewolf.

"Why in the fudge cakes are you scared of Harry?" A cheery voice asked from the hallway.

"I am glad to know when we said private conversation you took it to heart Tonks," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I wasn't listening to you talking about how much you still love Sevvie Dearest, I missed that part. But as I was coming back down the hall to get water from _my _kitchen, I couldn't help but overhear your amazingly stupid conversation about you being afraid to talk to Harry," Sirius jumped from his seat indignantly.

"Stupid?!" He yelled infuriated. Remus stood up to stop Sirius from possibly strangling his nosy love.

"Oh don't be such a girl Sirius! You have absolutely no reason to be afraid of Harry! Do you even realize how much that boy loves you?! Do you?! Obviously not or else you would already know he is probably torturing himself over the fact that he let you down!"

"Let me down?! He could never!"

"Well he doesn't know that! With you leaving him and all, he probably thinks you hate him! What I saw that day... I'll never get over! Never! Those muggles the way they treated him..."she shuddered slightly from the doorway. "It was appalling, they were his only family, and look what they did to him! When he found you Sirius you were it! You were the next best thing to a father! You were the closest thing he would ever get! He loves you, and would do anything to please you!" Sirius sat down on the couch finally letting all this sink in. He knew the muggles had treated Harry horribly but to have someone else say it was a completely different thing. He loved Harry as his son, and knew Harry thought of him as family, but his father? His heart lurched sickeningly. He had hurt Harry so badly, he felt like the worse person alive. He deserved to be killed by those damn dementors now more than ever.

"You have to believe he would do anything to have you back. Even hurt himself," as Tonks said this his head snapped up and he turned alarmed eyes to the somber woman standing opposite of him.

"What?" He asked too stunned to care that his voice shook with a fear he hadn't experienced since the night Lily and James had died and he was taken to Azkaban. She stared right back into his soft gray eyes, showing all sincerity.

"He loves Lucius they are mates, but you are like his father, he will choose you over Lucius," Sirius shook his head still not understanding. "They were made for each other, they love one another, and it will probably kill them both for one of them to reject the other now especially after they consummated their relationship. They most positively are dying as we speak," Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Dying? How?"

"I knew a Veela once, he and his mate they were madly in love they would have done anything for each other, and they had only been together for a little over three weeks. His mate, well her brother died, and she was so grief stricken she turned from her mate instead of going to him, she basically rejected him. And after all they had gone through neither could take the separation, once he had died only three days later, she followed him in only two more days. The same will happen to Harry and Lucius and from what you told Remus they don't have much more time. The fought a few days ago, well time is running out Sirius," before she could even finish her sentence Sirius had bolted over to the fireplace not even bothering to say good bye on his way out. He had to get to Harry.

**XOXO**

Harry lay shivering on his bed, the blankets closed tightly around him. He was so cold he felt so tired, so weak, so sick. He hadn't felt sick last night, so he didn't know why this sickness was hitting him so hard only a few hours after he had woken up. He lifted his hands and saw that they were pale, too pale. He could make out almost all of the veins in his hand, and up his arm was no different. He knew he needed to get up and go to the hospital wing, but even the simplest act of lifting his hand took far too much energy, he was sure he wouldn't make it to the hospital wing. And he told himself he hadn't the will to get up and go the infirmary. If he was sick he deserved it, if he was going to die he deserved it. He deserved it for hurting his friends, for hurting Sirius, but most of all for hurting Lucius. He would never be able to forgive himself.

His eyes felt so heavy, he felt that he needed to keep them open, that he couldn't fall asleep because he would never wake up. But than the look Lucius had given him when he had said that he hated the Veela flashed through his mind, and he lost his desire to live. He was a monster, hurting someone as precious in such a vicious way he deserved to die. He closed his eyes, this was it, it was all going to be over. His last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was, 'Voldemort would have loved to see this. One of his Death Eaters had finally done something right. Killed Harry Potter.'

**XOXO**

Lucius' silver eyes flew open as he felt his connection with Harry weaken further. His first thought was that Harry had done something he knew would separate them further when he felt the bond almost disappear. 'That's not possible. The bond stays alive as long as the bonded are...' he could have cried out in pain as he felt his heart rip on two. Harry was dying!

He jumped up form the secluded ground by the lake and ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. This could not be possible! Harry couldn't be dying! He couldn't lose the one he loved before he got his chance to set things right, to even tell the one he loved that he did in fact love him!

He reached the castle doors and threw them open not caring he knocked over a student on his way down the entrance hall. He didn't know how long he ran or how far his feet took him, he only cared that he made it to Harry in time. Every second they were apart he had felt the bond weakening and now every second it took him to get back to Harry he felt his love slipping farther into the cold and numbing inviting arms of death.

He reached the portrait of Godric and didn't think twice about the fact that the painting was already hanging open. His breath quickened as his heart beat in time with every foot that hit the floor. He felt Harry's pulse now, the slowing of his beats the same as the soft pitter patter of he rain hitting the windows. As he reached the top of the steps he felt himself lose his footing and fall. Thunder clapped as his knees hit the ground, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat when Harry's pulse became so slow he could hardly hear it, even at their close proximity.

He picked himself up and stumbled to the door, not realizing he was crying, not noticing the blurring and clouding of his eyes. All he saw was the brass handle as his hand grabbed the cold object. More thunder clapped and for a second he could swear Harry's heart had finally given up. He threw open the door and his own heart stopped at what he saw. Harry was splayed across his bed, beads of cold sweat covering his dead looking body, sheets tangled in his legs. He didn't stop to acknowledge the sobbing mass beside Harry's bed. He knew. He knew Harry wasn't dead. He could still hear the precious heartbeat that he now treasured more than anything in the world.

He dropped to the floor and grasped Harry's cold unresponsive hand. He heard not the thunder ripping through the air, echoing throughout the castle, he heard not the half sobs/half screams emitting from the man behind him. He only heard the almost nonexistent beating of the heart his hand lay on top of.

"Harry, Harry wake up. Don't do this, I need you here," Lucius begged for the first time in his life. Harry's hand twitched in his own but other than that he received no reaction. One of his tear fell onto the soft pale hand he had put to his warm cheek. He kissed the hand that was so close to his lips, and let an almost silent cry escape his lips.

"I love you. I love you Harry. Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone," he surprised himself with these words, he had truly just realized how much he loved Harry. And it hurt now more than ever to know that Harry was dying because of him.

"Harry!" Sirius cried. Lucius ignored him and continued to whisper in the ear of his lover.

"I know I'm being selfish trying to keep you to myself, but I can't help it. I have always gotten what I wanted and I want you now more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life, please don't leave me. I want you here I don't care if I am being selfish, you are mine, I won't let you go. Don't go," Lucius pulled back from Harry's ear and kissed the ice cold cheek of his mate. He ignored the way Harry's body seemed to be dead, he could still hear his heartbeat, he was still alive. Lucius kissed his way down Harry's jaw line to his almost blue lips. This death, this unnatural death was not the way his Harry would go. He wouldn't allow it.

As he kissed Harry, his own tears fell onto Harry's face hitting the boy's closed eyelids. The tears burning a trail down Harry's face seemed to almost glow in the darkness of the room, they lit up Harry's face. Lucius not even noticing when Harry's heartbeats quickened, began begging for Harry to stay with him, while still keeping his lips on Harry's. But Lucius did notice when the cold lips he was kissing began to move against his own.

He pulled back eyes wide in shock as he saw that Harry had his shining emeralds open and staring at him in slight confusion. They stayed like that for the longest time neither caring about anything other than the one staring back at them. Suddenly Harry slowly lifted one of his hands to his face wiping some of the tears.

"When did I start crying?" Lucius let a dry sob rip through his throat when he heard the soft voice of his lover.

"You didn't," Lucius bent down and kissed Harry on his now warm lips, when Harry reciprocated he felt his heart swell, his mate was with him and didn't hate him. He couldn't have been happier, or more relieved. When they pulled away for the air that their lungs were screaming for Harry had his eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his face as if he hadn't almost died.

"Did you mean what you said?" Harry asked with his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"When you said you loved me?" The blonde gasped in surprise.

"You heard that?" Harry looked uncertain for a moment but answered anyway.

"Yes..."after a pause he decided to ask again. "Did you mean it?" Lucius almost let a smile break out on his face, but after he saw the slight fear on Harry's face he did let one slip. He pulled up one of his hands and cupped Harry's velvety soft cheek, when Harry leaned into his touch he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, Harry. I meant every word I said to you," Harry smiled slightly but still didn't open his eyes.

"Then say it," Harry lightly commanded with still some uncertainty, and apprehension in his voice.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you, Harry," this time he kissed Harry to emphasize his point. When he let go of Harry's face and parted their lips he saw that Harry had opened his eyes. The eyes Lucius knew he had fallen in love with the moment he saw them at the train station.

"I love you, too."

**XOXO**

**X **Sorry for all the fluff! I hope it wasn't too much. I know this chapter wasn't supposed to be so angsty but I wrote to some depressing music this time. I hope you liked!

**X** And sorry for taking so long to update, last weekend I updated my other story instead of this one.

**I have to do the thank you's in the next chapter! Sorry! I am in a hurry!**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	14. Wild Horses

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Incomplete

**Warnings: **Slash

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash!

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Hermione/ Pansy, Sirius/Severus

**Author Notes: **I have a new story! Please check it out. It's Harry/Sirius, with a splash of Harry/Lucius/ Sirius! It's time travel! And it's gonna get hot real soon! Five Chapter are out now!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! No Harry Potter, and I also don't own any Rolling Stones stuffs. lol

**Chapter Thirteen: **Wild Horses

"_The family- that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape nor, in our most hearts, ever wish to." -Dodie Smith_

**XOXO**

As Harry lay on his back he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist and turned to snuggle into the warmth the other's chest provided. His cold nose rubbed against the soft creamy white skin of the neck of the blonde he was now apparently laying on top of. He moaned softly when he felt long fingers card through his hair and move t in every which direction, twisting it around fingers and patting back down. The large hand moved from his head to his neck and began to massage the aching muscles there before the hand moved lower now rubbing soft circles in his back.

"Lucius," Harry whispered softly, the hope that filled that low voice was enough to tug at the older mans heart and pulled Harry to him, that much closer.

"Yes, My Harry?" Harry pushed himself further into the strong, broad chest in front of him and felt his eyes well up with tears. he couldn't remember much of what had happened the last night. He only remembered softly spoken words promises or love and want, desire. He remembered the burning tears the rolled down his cold face but could not remember crying. It was Lucius, his Lucius had cried for him, and Harry felt the urge to cry. his mate had come to him, had saved him from death and lay here now holding him as if Harry had never hurt him. He felt a wave of shame and anger sweep through his body and his cheeks began to heat up with his flushed embarrassment.

He was horrible, he had hurt Lucius so badly, he could hardly believe the Veela had come after him, he deserved to die. It was all his fault.

"Harry?" Harry's thoughts were stopped when he heard the deep baritone belonging to his mate, and the concern in it only making Harry feel worse.

"I'm sorry," Harry gasped, then lifted his head wanting to see Lucius' face.

"Why? Why are you sorry? All of this is my fault, if I hadn't acted to horribly to you in the first place none of this would have happened!"

"Why do you do this to yourself Harry? None of this was your fault. The way I acted that day was out of line. But I was... confused to say the least, I wanted to maintain my Malfoy reputation and at the same time be your mate and it wasn't working. I know now that I have to give at least something up if it is to all work out," Harry felt his heart stop. 'He wants to get rid of something? He wants to leave me?' Harry didn't stop to consider any of the other words Lucius had said, any of his declarations of love and caring. All his befuddled mind could grasp was the concept that Lucius was a Malfoy and their status and reputation meant more to them than anything and that he was the one to be cast aside.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"You want to leave me, I understand," he tried to turn his head away but was shocked when he felt string fingers take hold of his chin and turn his head around. He stared into hard silver eyes and braced himself for the rejection he knew was coming.

"Why would I leave you Harry? Your my mate and I love you, there would be no reason to, nothing to gain. Why would you think that I would leave you Harry? I have told you I love you and want you? I don't understand," Lucius tightened his hold on Harry's waist when he felt the young wizard shift as if he wanted to leave.

"You... Your a Malfoy," Harry said uncertainly not understanding the fact that Lucius thought it was his own fault and not Harry's. Couldn't he see that he had been the one to yell at Lucius to reject him and hurt everyone else around him? Why couldn't he see that?

"I am. And you will be," the steel and certainty in his voice made Harry want to believe him but he knew he didn't deserve Lucius why would he want to be with him? Especially after all those hurtful things he had said to his Veela, no not his Veela not anymore.

"You don't want to be with me, all I'd ever bring you was trouble, all I have brought you was trouble," Lucius was losing his patience, but it was hard for him he hadn't ever had an abundance of that treasured quality. He knew now something was really wrong with Harry, for the young man to blame everything on himself? That was definitely the spellings of something really wrong.

"If I hadn't been the one to yell at you and try to control you, if I hadn't been the one to yell at your friends this wouldn't have happened. This is my fault Harry, or at least my actions were the catalyst. You can not blame yourself and I wish you could see that. I love you and I won't leave you no matter how you try to convince me," Harry opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. He tried to see how he could change that how he could challenge those words because they had to be false? Right? This all had to have been his fault. Right?

"But Sirius? Ron? I lied to them and I hurt them, that was my fault, and I deserve whatever I get from them," Harry said in a small voice knowing Lucius couldn't deny this.

"You lied to no one Harry, they were all to busy with themselves to take notice of you. And when they did they did not like what they saw but that is their problem. You never once told them you weren't with me or with me for that matter. And you would have told either of them the truth had they bothered to ask. And when they butted in on you and your... more precarious situations they blamed you for what was their own ignorance. Besides that is hardly and issue anymore, I heard they had both forgiven you, though I still say it should be the other way around. Harry nothing , none of this was you fault. It was my impatience and stubbornness, and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Black's hatred of anything new and different that hurt you. And I can truly say I'm sorry Harry, and I hope that one day you'll forgive me."

Harry hadn't realized when he had started to cry but he knew when they stopped. When Lucius kissed him and when his arms wrapped around the other wizards neck. He didn't think anymore of his tears or his lies. Only of his mate, and their love.

**XOXO**

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. I'm so happy that I am finally able to meet you face to face. I know I haven't always been the nicest person, and-" before he could get out the rest of his sentence he felt himself being enveloped by strong warm arms. His back stiffened and he rigidly began to feel himself pull away, but she only tightened her hug.

"Oh, rubbish! The way my Billy talks about you, and mind you he goes on an on about you, you might as well be an angel! You've made him so happy you darling boy!" Draco felt himself blush but he instantly relaxed in her grip. How she did it he didn't know but this sweet, kindly mother had made him feel comfortable doing something he hadn't done since he was a small child. Hug.

"I want you to feel as comfortable as possible, you can come right in here and we'll have a spot of lunch. How does that sound?" When she talked about food Draco heard his stomach growl. He had been too nervous this morning to eat anything and only now was his stomach protesting to the harsh treatment.

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Weasley, thank you," Molly had her arm around Draco's shoulders and was leading him into the kitchen and ignoring Arthur, Bill and Charlie. It was funny really.

"Nonsense my dear! Call me Molly and feel free to call my husband Arthur," then she began to whisper almost in a conspiratorial voice, "But hopefully soon you'll me calling us Mum and Dad!" She grinned and despite himself Draco felt a smile spread wide across his face when he heard Bill choke on his own spit in surprise.

"Alright, Molly, thank you," he sat down and he saw that Bill and Charlie both took places beside him, Bill on his right and Charlie his left. Then that Mr. Weasley sat across from Bill. Draco noticed that the table was already set and all that it needed was food. Charlie kept reaching around the back of Draco's chair and smack Bill on the arm, and laugh at him when he couldn't hit back because Draco had his hand. They both seemed to think what Molly had said was exceptionally funny and on Bill's part not too scary.

"So Draco, what are your intentions towards my eldest?" Draco seeing that Mr. Weasley's face held nothing but complete seriousness he stared at the man in total horror opening and closing his mouth trying to come up with an answer. After sitting and gaping at Mr. Weasley for what seemed like hours, and in reality not even a minute, Draco saw Mr. Weasley grin and shake his head and then he laughed. Draco felt faint.

"I'm sorry, son I couldn't help myself. But you should have seen your face," Draco let out a nervous chuckle and felt the life coming back to him when he heard Bill's very own bark-like laugh. Charlie pat him on the shoulder and Bill wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his side and then Bill kissed his forehead.

"You're so cute, luv, especially when you blush," Draco hid his face in Bill's shoulder and his blush came back with a vengeance, which made everyone laugh again, only this time louder.

"Arthur William Weasley! I know you're not laughing at my soon to be son!" She smacked the back of her husband's head with her wooden spoon and everyone quieted while Draco pulled his face away from Bill and smiled brightly at her.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Apologize to him this instant!" There was no hesitation after that and all three Weasley men turned to him and sent their apologies, but best of all Bill's came with a sweet little kiss on the cheek and then the squeezing of his hand that his lover had taken softly into his own larger one.

"Molly," he said confidently, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," she laughed kindly and kissed the top of his head.

"I think so too, I really do."

**XOXO**

"Severus?"

"Mutt?"

"Do you think Harry will ever forgive me? Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Severus sat his book and his cup of Earl Grey down and stared at Sirius a moment before nodding his head and Sirius came and sat by him. Only once Sirius had settled in beside him did he voice his opinion.

"I think that Harry will be fine, he'll recover with Lucius beside him. But as far as him forgiving you? I'm not sure. I know he loves you and that he is worried you won't forgive him-"

"Wait! Why would he think that I need to forgive him?"

"Because you were mad at him he thought he had lied to you, I'm sure. You need to talk with him and soon," seeing Sirius motioning to get up he added, "more like tomorrow or even the day after. They both need to spend some time alone together to heal and to work through their own problems," Sirius sat back down and picked up Severus's arm and snuggled into his side.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not ever sure when it comes to that damnable Potter brat," Sirius laughed and leaned up and kissed Severus on the chin.

"You're as mean as a snake Sevvie," and before Severus could yell at him about that horrible nickname he kissed his potion master on his soft lips.

**XOXO**

Ron and Luna sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire playing chess and every now and then Ron would lean over and give her advice on a move. It seemed like the entire Gryffindor population had more or less adopted Luna into the group. Yeah she was odd but she was also RON Weasley's girlfriend and besides she was the cutest Ravenclaw and sweetest to boot, well at least when you got past her weird-ness. And plus she supported Gryffindor in every Quidditch match, how bad could she be?

Everyone turned to the portrait hole when Hermione came in, a few kids scrambled to put things away when most just yelled out their greetings and waved to her. She smiled back and walked over to Ron and Luna.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron mumbled blushing.

"Yes, hullo Hermione. We haven't told you but Ronald and I are dating now. How are you?" Hermione's eyes widened and the whole common room seemed to freeze waiting for her reaction. And it came as a great surprise to everyone when Hermione started laughing then dropped on her knees next to Ron and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you Ron, for the both of you. You deserve a good girl like Luna, Ron. I think you two are a right smart match. Much finer than Lavender Brown, if I have anything say about it!" Hermione giggled and Ron only blushed in reply.

"Yes, I agree with you Hermione, Lavender is quite-"

"RIGHT then!" Ron said clapping his hands together, "I'm glad you're fine with this Herms, back to chess now!" His blush had gone but the tips of his ears were still red. A Weasley through and through, that was her Ron.

"But Ron aren't we going to ask Hermione why she's here?" Luna asked politely, nibbling on the end of her wand and still staring at the chess board and the whispering chess pieces. Hermione's face paled. She had come here to tell Ron about her and Pansy being together now, she didn't want to keep any secrets from him, not after what had happened with Harry. But she seemed to have lost all her nerve when she'd been asked about coming here. She realized she had been thinking too long because now both Ron and Luna were looking at her as if her cat ears had come back. Her brain scrambled for an explanation, she couldn't tell him now!

"N-nothing in particular, I just w-wanted to come and seem m-my friends. Is that a crime?" She mentally slapped herself. 'Well that was smooth Granger,' and for some reason her inner thoughts sounded a lot like Pansy.

"No it's not a crime, but lying is a sin," Ron said suspiciously with narrowed eyes. 'Damn!' Again with the Pansy inner monologue.

"Really!" But Ron didn't let her finish.

"Hermione, if you have to tell me something you think I'll be upset about say it fast," Hermione stared at him like a deer caught in headlight. She sucked when it came to lying, she was screwed. He could read her like a picture book, since they'd known each other for such a long time. She sighed, 'I might as well get it over with. Short drop and a sudden stop,' she chanted in her head and gulped.

"Pansy Parkinson is my girlfriend," Ron dropped the chess piece he had been holding and didn't even flinch when it hit the floor and shattered, or even when in came back together and placed itself on the table.

"Well damn."

**XOXO**

**x** Not really a cliffie but I figured since I hadn't updated in forever that I'd be nice for once. I hope you liked, more drama soon! Well there are only a few more chapters left. Well aren't you lucky bastards.

**x** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been working on other stories, been having lots of homework and Journalism work, and even more a really bad case of the writers block. You've heard of that right? Well I got it. Sorry!!

**x** I will try to update again soon, sorry again for the major delays.

**x** And finally I'm doing the Thank you's!

**Thanks:**

**Cut-Wrist Kate/ thrnbrooke/ Shadow the Paper Crown Queen/ silent r. fearie/ skimmie/ Jane.Jumped/ Sarahamanda/ Night Air/ AngelikRebel/ Kyaku-kun/ xxxxParvrti-Patilxxxx/ Not So Sane/ a / Taita/ Priestess of Silvanus/ HecateDeMort/ Katsy16/ celestialuna/ darkened-angelz-wingz/ Silvermane1/ Neori/ Scarlet Slytherin/ Kemowitch92/ luv-blonde-bunny/ Pheonix 5/ HarrySlytherinson**

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	15. No More Sorrow

**Title: **Am I Beautiful

**Authoress: **BloodyMarry

**Rating: **M

**Status: **Complete

**Warnings: **Slash, Sexual Content.

**Summary: **In the words of a teenager: Being a Veela sucks! Especially if you haven't found your mate in almost forty years of life... !Slash! and !FemmeSlash!

**Definite Pairings: **Lucius/Harry, Draco/Bill, Sirius/Severus, Remus/ Tonks, Hermione/ Pansy, Ron/Luna

**Author Notes: **Due to severe bouts of writers block I'm just gonna let myself go and write. I'm not sure what will happen to the story but I sure as hell hope you like it. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. (And better written than last time too! XD)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! No Harry Potter, and I also don't own any Linkin Park. lol

**Epilogue: **No More Sorrow

"_All you need is love." -John Lennon_

**XOXO**

Lucius held the small young man in his arms loving the feeling of his lover's body on his own. Though totally naked the bare flesh of their chests alone, was enough for him. He'd thought he would never see this day, where his mate would finally truly accept them, their relationship. After Sirius had made a mends with the young Potter heir it had all be down hill after that.

His son was finally happy with a mate of his own, with a family that accepted him with open arms. And only with a little coaxing he himself was accepted as well. The Matriarch of the family stating that if one of her babies got married a Malfoy, and he was accepted, then another child marrying another Malfoy was just the same for her. Though it was only in her dreams that both Bill and Harry were getting married to their Malfoys. Though everyone was sure that it would happen soon enough.

Ronald and Hermione had taken well to Harry's odd relationship without much more dispute. As they themselves were in couples with their own odd ducks. Hermione and Pansy a pairing no one had ever seen coming. Everyone had assumed that she would end up with Ron. Even she had for the longest time. It had been a terrible shock for Mrs. Weasley to know that she wouldn't be getting and grandchildren out of that relationship. But Hermione assured her she'd find a way to get kids one day. Though Pansy paled at the thought.

Luna had only needed one goofy smile and she had be welcomed into the family. Lucius smiled at the thought of that peculiar child. He'd grown used to her, as she didn't seem to be able to hold a conversation with much of the other members of their little group, he'd spent most nights talking with her while at one of the Weasley's familial events. He didn't know why but in many ways she was perfect for Ron and he as well found the little toe-headed child's presence not totally unpleasant. Draco thought it hilarious that he'd made friends with "Loony" Lovegood, Lucius had given him a good smack on the back of the calves for the comment. Never did Draco dream of calling the girl that name again. And Ron was thankful.

Sirius had come to a sort of standstill with his and Harry's relationship. He acknowledged it and tried his best to accept it. But he didn't think of Harry as a son for no reason, he was just as protective as James would have been, probably even more so in some ways. Harry had understood and was giving him time, the boy was just glad that the man he looked up to most didn't hate him. Another smile cracked his face as he thought of how Harry had worn Severus out to the point that he'd wormed his way into the sulky man's heart. They still fought, almost as bad as Sirius and Severus themselves, but the man was fiercely protective of the small Potter, his affection growing a little more every day. That made Sirius happier than Severus would ever know.

Though Harry did tend to get snippy with Severus when he picked on Remus about his getting Tonks pregnant. The thought of his cousin carrying a werewolf child only slightly disturbed him. He still had a long way to go before he would be able to get over his prejudices, he was only human in that respect. But Harry still loved him, through his faults and his mistakes, which was what kept his desire to change for the better going. Harry was his everything now it seemed.

It was weird how his entire life was now centered around Harry, in such a short span of time he'd learned to love Harry like no other. He was doing all he could for the young man, and he saw everyday that Harry was getting better. Physically and mentally. He'd stopped blaming himself for everything wrong in his and others lives, and Lucius was thankful for that. It had finally given his mate enough time to truly fall in love with him and in his own rights be happy with himself.

Harry was soon to graduate form Hogwarts, and the thought had Lucius' head spinning, he was only slightly afraid of what Harry and his son both, would do with their lives. As for Harry, Lucius wanted more than anything else in the world for Harry to move into Malfoy Manor with him, so that one day they could get married and be happy together. But Harry was such a free spirit he'd probably want to live somewhere else on his own. He knew he wasn't perfect, and he knew he couldn't give Harry everything he wanted, but he wanted to badly to make the boy-no man, happy. He wanted for the two of them to spend the rest of their lives happy and together.

"Lucius?" A sleepy voice called through his fog. The blonde in question looked down on his raven haired mate.

"Yes, love?" Harry loved to hear Lucius call him that and they both knew it. A slow grin spread on Harry's face.

"Why are you still awake? We have graduation practice all tomorrow and you know I'm going to make you stay for every second of it. You'll need sleep, it's not very Malfoy-ish to fall asleep in public... I'm sure," Lucius felt his eyes squint a little in his smile.

"No it's not, and you better remember that," it slipped from his lips so quickly and easily that he hardly realize he'd said it.

"And why's that?" Harry asked curiously. He knew he was caught and he didn't want to lie anyway, so Lucius opened his mouth and spoke the truth.

"Because one day you'll be a Malfoy, and you'll have to know all public decorum of course," Harry felt his heart jump into his throat. It felt sort of like it was stuck there, and he felt an odd and sudden tingling in the back of his eyes.

"I suppose I will," it was all Harry could think to say back, he was so shocked. He knew that Lucius had spouted many declarations of love and promise but this just seemed so sincere, though hidden slightly behind a joking facade. Lucius let slip another smile, he was quite ashamed though, these past months with Harry he'd smiled probably more than he had in his entire life.

"You know I love you, Harry. No matter what happens, your not just my mate, you're the person I've spent my entire life dreaming of and hoping for," he knew he wasn't the best with expressing how he felt but he'd been wanting to say that to Harry for such a long time. The words had always been there, waiting for the perfect time to be let out. And before he'd always held them in afraid that the time wasn't right or that he'd sound stupid. But he didn't much care right not, it was the way he felt and if by chance he sounded absolutely mad saying it then so be it. A Malfoy regrets nothing.

Lucius felt Harry move closer to him, his body shifted and his head now rested on Lucius' shoulder, Harry leaned forward and kissed the skin before him. The blonde was slightly surprised as Harry had never been the one to make the first move, it had always been him. And Harry changing the tables on him and being the first was more of a turn on than he'd thought it could be.

"I love you too," Harry said as his kisses moved up the pale neck of the Veela and to his jaw line, down to his chin and then to his slightly thin but perfectly soft lips. Harry left it there for only a few seconds more before the hands of his lover rubbing soft circles into his back became too much for him, Harry snaked his tongue out to swipe slowly at Lucius' lips. He didn't have to wait long for Lucius to open his mouth and accept his tongue, he felt the luscious man suck his pink appendage further in, only furthering his desire for more. Harry's hands moved over the chest under him when they reached the hard nipples just begging for attention Harry gently tweaked each, pulling and twisting them eliciting deep lust filled moans from Lucius.

Their bodies hot and needy slowly began to move against each other and before too long they were lost in each other, the need they felt compelling them to continue on in their conquest. Harry reached new heights as before too long Lucius had his dick in his strong, large hand moving up and down in rhythmic caresses. Harry felt his throbbing member ache for more of what only Lucius could give him, but that wasn't the only thing his body ached for. He wanted the man he loved inside him moving, carrying him to the bliss he yearned for above all else at this point.

"Lucius," Harry moaned out loudly as his hips jerked against the hand on his cock. The blonde- that happened to be latched onto his neck, lips and teeth sucking and nibbling- lifted his head and looked down at Harry. The burning fire in his now impossibly bright silver eyes making Harry's stomach do a flippy sort of thing, something that made his dick twitch in unbridled white hot need. The guttural moan Harry let lose let Lucius know what his lover needed. And he didn't wait much longer, with a softly spoken lubrication charm on both his fingers and his cock, his digits were moving in and out of Harry's entrance. The boy's hips bucked into the hand that held him, then moved back onto the fingers slipping into and out of his highly aroused body. Lucius felt his own need grow and with a desperate increase in the pace of his fingers, he finished stretching Harry.

Lucius looked down into Harry's open wide green eyes, so expressive and so wild, they made his heart ache for more of the love Harry so freely offered to him. The Veela mate moved his hips so that he could put his hard throbbing dick to Harry's hot entrance. He bent his head and kissed Harry, the boy kissing him back just as passionately, and with one quick thrust of his hips he'd entered Harry. He felt the Gryffindor cry out inside his mouth and he held himself still, apparently though it wasn't what Harry wanted him to do as no sooner than he'd stilled Harry had pulled himself back and wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist, pulling the blonde farther into him.

Not needing any further encouragement Lucius let his lips pull back and push into Harry with a sort of rolling motion, their hips creating a wonderful grinding friction that had both he and Harry calling out to each other in the heat of their passions. Lucius timed his hard thrusts into Harry to the movements of his hand on Harry's dick, he moved in and his hand moved down, then started it all over again. He wanted his other hand to be more of use to their lovemaking but he had to hold himself up somehow. He felt Harry's hands wrap around and to his back, and before he knew it he felt sharp fingernails dig into his back and drag down stopping at the rise of his arse. His eyes flew open and his hips snapped roughly back into Harry's body. The pleasure he felt from the one single simple act was amazing.

Harry knew he was close to coming, but he just couldn't stop he didn't want to, every second their bodies were intertwined were moments when he felt like they put Heaven to shame. Harry moved his hips up and into the hand holding him tightly, pulling him in just the right ways. He felt his ass tighten up, all his muscles tense, the pleasure was just so immense the feelings were just so intense that he couldn't take it anymore. With a loud shout his eyes shut tight and he came, his seed spilling out all over his and Lucius' chests, the dark spots that exploded behind his eyes were only one of the many indications that he was on his greatest natural high.

Lucius felt light headed as the muscles around his dick clenched so tightly, for a second it was almost painful, but the kind that left him reeling and wishing for more. Almost like Harry's fingernails still digging into his back. With one final hard thrust of his hips he felt his end finally come, he was gone and over the edge into bliss. True happiness. He felt his muscles weaken to the point where he felt he was going to collapse on Harry, so as quickly as he could manage he rolled onto his back, in the process pulling Harry back with him, so that he rested on his chest.

Their breathing was harsh, and their rapidly beating hearts were practically in tune to each other. For some reason, that had felt like the best sex they'd had yet, and if the dopey half smile on Lucius' face was any indication, he was very happy about it.

"Harry," Lucius managed out before he had to stop again to catch his breath, "I think you've killed me," he was breathless really, and it made Harry beyond pleased.

"I think another hour or so of that, and I'll be dead with you," Lucius' eyes popped open.

"Again?" He felt Harry nod on his chest before he practically wheezed.

"You have Veela stamina for a reason mister, we're going to be using it to the best of our abilities," Lucius just wrapped his arm around Harry's back and pulled him closer.

"Sounds like a plan, love," Lucius left one kiss on top of Harry's head and he felt his eyes close as his muscles loosed so that he was now totally relaxed and at ease.

**XOXO**

**A/N: **I just felt like writing it. Finishing it. I wanted this to be centered more around Lucius and Harry but you got a good bit of everyone else. I think soon I'll be going back and editing every other chapter. I'm not sure if there's a sequel in the future. I'll have to think on it. And if there is one it'll probably just be centered on Lucius and Harry. I might do sequels for other pairings too though. I hope you liked. I love you guys, thanks for your continued support. Without you guys this story would have never been finished.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
